Hot Off the Press
by bahjoosaeyo
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, Senior Writer at the Daily Prophet has written some scandalous things in his latest column about our favorite Rose Weasley. Cue the furious, sarcastic letters! Their friends are inevitably dragged into the conflict and they figure the only way to solve anything is to get drunk. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Welcome to my little storyworld! Please read and review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything recognizable

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

I'm writing to inform you that you've made several errors in your latest article. I am not a "party girl" who's been "drinking herself into oblivion night after night," and I'm most certainly not, "throwing away my life" as you so eloquently put it. It was my cousin Albus' birthday and it was the first bar I had been to in ages.

Also, I was wearing something from my cousin Lily Luna's label, not something from that Parkinson brand.

I hope you'll publish the corrections in the next issue of the Daily Prophet. Please owl me back as soon as you can.

Sincerely,

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Dear Valued Reader,<p>

Thank you for your comments and suggestions. I greatly enjoyed reading them and appreciate the time and effort it took for you to send your owl. I'll keep them in mind while writing my next article.

Sincerely,

Scorpius Malfoy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Mr. Malfoy,<p>

As lovely as your form letter was, I'd appreciate a quick owl to let me know you've seen and acknowledged my letter.

Sincerely,

R. Weasley

* * *

><p>Dear Valued Reader,<p>

Thank you for your comments and suggestions. I greatly enjoyed reading them and appreciate the time and effort it took for you to send your owl. I'll keep them in mind while writing my next article.

Sincerely,

Scorpius Malfoy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I'm only asking that you read my letter, acknowledge your mistakes and publish corrections in your next issue. Please send me a letter letting me know you'll do so.

If you send me another one of those "Dear Valued Reader" letters…

R. Weasley

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Did you seriously have to sic your crazy owl on me? It wouldn't stop pecking at me until I read ALL your letters and sat down to reply to you.

It's still staring at me with beady eyes. It's already made me bleed once.

Your bird is terrifying.

Scorpius Malfoy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Senior Writer Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

I'm so terribly sorry to hear that my owl acted in such a manner! She usually never bites… I really don't know what got into her!

She made you bleed? She's terrifying? I'm honestly shocked, shocked I tell you!

I'm so sorry to have to send her again, but you're last letter gave me no reassurance that you'd print the corrections in your next issue.

I gave her a stern talking to and I hope she won't peck you again. I know you're a senior writer at such an established newspaper and you're much to busy to trifle with someone like me, but I'd oh so appreciate a little letter from you to let me know you understand me.

You're biggest fan,

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Guess what? That last article I wrote about Rose actually caught her attention enough to write to me.

She really hasn't changed a bit- she's as sarcastic as she was in Hogwarts.

Scorpius Malfoy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Thanks for telling me about that article. I sent him a letter detailing the errors of his article (yes, I included the bit about my dress being from your label), but he's being incredibly frustrating about printing corrections.

Love,

Rose

* * *

><p>ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER,<p>

Tell your idiotic friend to stop being so damn idiotic.

Your favorite cousin,

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

My biggest fan? I'm flattered! I always knew you had a thing for me… you tried to fight it our seventh year, but I saw those sneaky glances during Prefect meetings.

That reminds me, aren't you supposed to be dating that idiot Randall Thomas? How does he feel about the fact that you're my biggest fan?

Your bird pecked me again even though I picked up the quill right after reading your letter. I feel like it has some sort of malicious plans for me… something like slow death by pecking.

Worried,

Scorpius Malfoy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Rose sent me an angry owl asking (and I quote), "Tell your idiotic friend to stop being so damn idiotic."

I'm guessing you're the idiotic friend. What are you doing now? I honestly (foolishly?) thought this would end after Hogwarts. Can't you two please get along?

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

I'm being perfectly polite. I don't know what she's talking about.

Scorpius Malfy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Senior Writer Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

For Merlin's sake, just tell me you'll print the corrections. I'm sure someone of "Senior Writer" status as yourself doesn't have the time to be writing millions of letters to a little nobody like me.

As much as I appreciate your sparkling wit and brilliance that shines off your letters, all I need is the acknowledgement that you'll print the corrections.

Thanks,

R. Weasley

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I just read the article that got my cousin in a tizzy, and I don't blame her. What were you thinking?

In fact, I've read your past ten articles and they've all been insulting Rose in some manner. I'm surprised this is the first time she's owled you.

I'm half tempted to send her these clippings... do you have anything to offer to stop me from doing so? I think I might be persuaded to keep these articles to myself for a few Firewhiskeys…

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

What you're basically admitting to me is that you haven't read a single one of my articles since I started at the Daily Prophet.

Thanks Al, thanks. And here I was thinking that we were buddies.

Scorpius Malfoy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

P.S. Do none of you guys read the Daily Prophet? Because this is the first time I've heard from anyone in your family about my articles and (as you now know) I have been writing about your family for a while…

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

I saw your letters.

So I hear you're working at St. Mungo's as a Healer in Training? How's that going for you? Is idiot Randall also working there?

Scorpius Malfoy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Did you know Scorpius was writing all this crazy stuff about Rose? What the hell is he thinking? I thought I wouldn't have to deal with Scorpius and Rose's crazy fights anymore now that we're all out of Hogwarts.

Why Darius? Why? Why does Scorpius insist on provoking my cousin like this? Doesn't he know she's batshit crazy?

Mournfully,

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

You great, big dunce. How do you not see it?

You might have been booksmart, but you weren't always the quickest Seeker in the game when it came to reading people.

Darius

P.S. Want to go to the bar tonight? Had a horrid day at work.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Why am I great, big dunce? What am I not seeing? TELL ME.

And I was a great Seeker and you know it.

Al

P.S. Sure, I'm down. I just have to pass another Auror exam, but it should be a cinch. I've been practicing with my father for a while so I should be fine. (I'll admit, sometimes it doesn't suck having the hero of the wizarding world as a father.)

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

My family reads the Daily Prophet… it's just most of us tend to skip over the gossip column… I think the only reason Lily caught it is your latest article is that she saw the picture of Rose in her dress and noticed that it wasn't attributed to her label.

Not that there's anything wrong with writing the gossip article… It's just not the type of thing that my family regularly checks out unless it's on the front page.

Al

P.S. Darius seems to having a hard time at work (I told him working for my uncle Percy was NOT the best idea) and he wants to go out for a drink. The Lucky Cat at 9? Sound good to you?

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

It's not a gossip column. It's a what's-going-on-around-town column. And I'm going to get to write articles on other things soon.

At least I'm a _Senior _Writer while you're just a Auror _in Training_.

Scorpius Malfoy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

P.S. The Lucky Cat sounds great to me. I'll see you and Darius at 9.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: A big HURRAH to all my reviewers! (All three of you!) I've taken your words into account and have tried to make this chapter more elaborate and longer. Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nada. Zip.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius! So are you buying all the rounds tonight?" Albus asked as he entered The Lucky Cat.<p>

"And why would I do that?" drawled Scorpius, looking up from his drink with an amused expression on his face.

"Why because you need to stop me from sending all those articles to Rose and Darius here has had a horrid day at work," said Albus as he turned to Darius. "And Darius. Didn't I tell you it was a terrible, terrible idea to work for my Uncle Percy? Even Hugo thinks he's an ass and Hugo likes everyone."

Darius Zabini clunked his head on the table in front of him. "I know you told me that, but I never imagined it would be this bad," he moaned, "Today he told me to rewrite a 20 page report on the width of the street in Diagon Alley because I had accidentally written the page numbers on the left side of the page instead of the middle. Apparently that sets off the entire look of the page and he refuses to even glance at the actual text of the report until I remedy this 'major problem.'"

Albus and Scorpius just stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Albus.

"Why are you working at this job again? What is it that you do? Under-Secretary to the Assistant of the Secretary of the Minister of Magic?" asked Scorpius.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm the Assistant of the Under-Secretary to the Secretary of… STOP LAUGHING you two! I just needed a foot in the Ministry. I'm sure I'll be an Unspeakable sooner or later."

* * *

><p>A clip of the latest issue of the Daily Prophet…<p>

Corrections: In yesterday's issue, we mistakenly printed that the dress Rose Weasley (party girl of the century) was wearing was one of the Parkinson sisters' brand when it was actually one from Lily Luna Potter's brand. We apologize for our mistake.

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

Well at least he corrected the bit about the dress…

Lily Luna

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I was hoping I wouldn't have to write to you again, but seeing as how the latest issue of the Daily Prophet didn't include ALL of my corrections and in fact, made another error in the same vein, I can't help but think that you're doing this on purpose.

Senior Writer Scorpius Maloy, don't tell me you're doing all this on _purpose._ That can't be, can it? Isn't the first rule of journalism to always write the truth?

Don't make me write to your boss.

Still your biggest fan,

R. Weasley

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Would Rose seriously write to my boss about the little jokes I was playing in the paper? She wouldn't, right? It's a harmless joke in the gossip column that nobody reads! (Yes, I'm admitting that it's a gossip column, but don't tell Darius I admitted it! My Senior Writer status is the one thing I win in life at.) Your cousin wouldn't threaten my job, my livelihood, the way in which I make money… would she?

I'm a harmless gossip columnist! She can't do this to me!

Would she do this to me? Should I apologize to Rose?

NAH. She's too funny when she's angry.

Scorpius Malfoy

Senior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>LL,<p>

Yes, I'm glad he mentioned the bit about your dress. What I'm not glad about is his need to insert that bit about me being the "party girl of the century" yet AGAIN in his correction section.

Rose

I don't like pulling the whole, "I'm a Weasley and my extended family basically saved the wizarding world" card, but if I have to, I'll do it.

* * *

><p>To the Editor in Chief,<p>

Hello sir,

I'm Rose Weasley (daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermoine Weasley- you might have heard of them (the two war heroes). Oh and you might have heard of my uncle Harry (that's Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world) and I have a little problem with an article by one of your writers, Scorpius Malfoy.

I sent him multiple letters about the errors in his article, particularly the section about me being a "party girl" who's drinking her life away. Even after multiple civil correspondences on my part (I've attached the letters behind this one), he printed, in the corrections sections, yet another attack on my character.

As you know, my parents are huge influencers in the wizarding community and I'd hate to have to get them involved. They do worry about me, and if word got to them about the claims that the Daily Prophet was making, I don't know what they would do.

I would love to avoid any trouble and figure things out between us.

Thanks,

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

It's your death. If you seriously think laughing at an angry Rose is worth it, I guess I'll let you move in when you lose your job and you can't afford your apartment anymore. (Although it's going to be a wee bit awkward seeing as how I live with Rose.)

Al

* * *

><p>To Ms. Rose Weasley,<p>

I sincerely apologize on behalf of my writers and editors. As the editor-in-chief I know it's my responsibility to produce a top-notch paper that only reports the truth. I looked into the articles you mentioned and did some research for myself and found that my reporter, Scorpius Malfoy, had indeed been making unfounded assumptions about your character for the past ten issues.

I don't know how those articles flew under the radar of not only myself, but also the copy editor and the managing editor of the Entertainment section. I've spoken to Mr. Malfoy and had him reassure me that there would no longer be a problem.

Again, I apologize and thank you that we could settle this just between us.

Sincerely,

Jon Scrinege

Editor in Chief

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Ms. Rose Weasley,<p>

I'm sorry for the errors I printed in the paper, thus ruining your image. I hope I did not cause too much of an inconvenience and I'm sorry for the difficulty you had in communicating me.

The paper and I want you to know that I'm re-enrolling in a class called "The Ethics of Journalism" to refresh my memory on my duty as a journalist.

Sincerely,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

I have to re-enroll in a journalism class AND my title of Senior Writer has been stripped from me!

Did you read that? I'm no longer a Senior Writer! I tried to scratch out the "Junior Writer" that's automatically written at the bottom of my letters in the letter I was forced to write to your cousin. I've lost my gossip column to some git and I'm now at the mercy of all the editors. Basically any editor can use me to write any random column if they don't have any senior writers who want the article. This means I'm going to be stuck with the boring columns. No one reads the boring columns, Al. At least when I had my gossip column, I knew that ditzy girls were opening to my page first thing in the morning. Now, I have no one.

It's just degrading.

Why do all the bad things always have to happen to me Al? Why?

Crying inside,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

JUNIOR WRITER! My life is moving backwards! I say we head over to The Lucky Cat for a mournful Firewhiskey. What say you? I'll owl Darius too.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

If you're not too busy dying under the cruel reign of Percy Weasley, the freak who claims to be human, then join me and Al for a Firewhiskey (or two or three) at The Lucky Cat after work.

I got chewed out by my boss after Rose sent him a letter.

She's a fiery one.

Come or you die,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

And DON'T comment on the junior writer bit. It's a temporary punishment set in by Editor From Hell, Scrinege until I'm done with my mandatory journalism classes I need to take. (Don't comment on the classes either.)

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

He has to take mandatory journalism classes AND I noticed that he got demoted to "Junior Writer" status! He tried to scratch that bit out, but I charmed off the scratches.

Teeheehee! Is it evil that I'm dying of laughter right now? What say you to a celebratory drink at The Lucky Cat tonight? My shift ends at 10pm tonight… don't say no! (Or you'll die.)

Love love love,

Your favorite cousin Rose

Randall just turned to me and asked me why I was cackling. I'm bringing him too!

* * *

><p>Hello Hugo!<p>

Come to The Lucky Cat tonight at 10pm tonight please. That idiot Randall is coming with Rose and I need someone who isn't an idiot to talk with.

Please come? For your favorite cousin? Pretty please?

Love,

Lily Luna

* * *

><p>LL,<p>

Sorry Lils, I have to make sure my latest potion isn't going to explode and bring down the research facility. And no, I can't just poke out for a bit. I literally need to sit next to my potion and stare at it for 12 hours to make sure it doesn't do anything it's not supposed to.

You're welcome to join me though!

Hugo

* * *

><p>Hugo,<p>

Thanks for nothing. You're leaving me to suffer in the presence of Randall the idiot all night.

Don't even act like you like guy. You admitted to me and Al that you "don't really like the guy," which in Hugo language means you hate his guts. I don't understand how Rose SEES anything in that idiot! Sure he's good looking and fairly intelligent, but he's an idiot and a slime!

Sigh.

Dreading tonight,

Lily Luna

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Has your cousin said anything to you about my apology letter? I haven't heard from her since I had to send in my apology letter this morning and it's already 5 in the afternoon.

A journalist must always ensure that they are getting information from reliable sources and protect those sources if they need…

Sorry for that. I'm in my class (it's from 4pm- 9pm, I know- it's brutal) and the professor was walking by. Scrinege has made it clear that if I don't "take this class seriously," I'll be dropped from the paper. Have you heard from Darius? I'm honestly worried he's gone and died in a paper avalanche or something. I have half a mind to go barge into his office and hex the living hell out of Percival Weasley. I know he's your uncle, but shall you join me on this epic mission? I've got plenty of time (Tuesdays and Thursdays from 4pm to 9pm, to be specific) to plot out the perfect way to attack and not be caught…

Bored,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet.

Ah! Every time I see that "Junior Writer" I get heart pains. My heart is in pain, Albus! Pain I tell you! Pain!

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Have you dropped off the face of the earth? Have all the menial stupid things Uncle Percy has got you doing finally killed you?

Scorpius is plotting a raid on Uncle Percy to get revenge, which in Scorpius terms means he's worried as hell about you. Send him an owl if you're alive. I'll come check on you in 20 if I don't get one of those paper note airplanes bonked on my face soon.

Take care of yourself,

Al

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Did you get an apology letter or something from Scorpius?

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Why yes, yes I did. It's wonderful. He's taking mandatory classes and he's been stripped of his title as "Senior Writer."

That'll teach your friend to mess with me.

Anyways, gotta run! I've been incredibly busy today at St. Mungo's! Some idiot fourth years decided to have a dueling contest, but they mispronounced a couple of curses and let me just say, it doesn't look pretty.

Love,

A Very Smug Rose

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Sent Darius a letter and I'll check on him in 20 to make sure he's not dead.

Also sent Rose a letter (What am I? Your little errand boy?) and she confirmed with me that she got your letter.

I think she's busy at the hospital. Some idiot fourth years were doing what they do best: being idiots, and they're bleeding all over the place.

Stop bothering her; haven't you learned your lesson?

I'll see you at The Lucky Cat tonight,

Al

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

I'll be there, but you're buying.

Lily Luna

* * *

><p>LL,<p>

Fine by me! I'll see you later tonight! I have the most disgusting story to tell you from St. Mungo's! Some kid somehow managed to break all his ribs and back and get his head magically glued to his ass. I can't make these things up.

I have to run! This other kid won't stop bleeding and they need a third mediwitch to cast blood-clotting charms!

Rose

* * *

><p>S<p>

I'm not dead. I'm just busy. I'll see you tonight when I'm planning on drinking my troubles away.

D

Oh, and you're buying.

* * *

><p>The Lucky Cat at 10:00pm<p>

Scorpius, Al and Darius were all sitting in there usual booth at The Lucky Cat, tucked into the corner, half hidden by a giant fern.

"Darius, are you sure you want to keep working for Uncle Percy? I'm starting to think we can send him to Azkaban for torture and cruelty…" trailed off Albus as Darius Zabini pounded his second Firewhiskey.

"Seriously man, it's not as if you don't have options. The Canons were basically groveling to have you as a Keeper," said Scorpius.

"I know, I know. I just really want to be an Unspeakable and I've heard that it's mandatory to do a bit of grunt work in the Ministry to get noticed for the position."

"I don't know how you manage to keep calm at work. If I were you, I would've hexed the guy so that he had permanently polka-dotted skin with a slithery snake tongue and a permanent mark on his face that said 'DUMBASS' on his face," said Scorpius.

The door opened and Lily, Rose and Randall all walked into the bar, ordered their drinks and wound up in the booth right next to the group of boys.

"CHEERS!" said Rose as she raised her glass.

"Cheers," replied Randall and Lily as they clinked their glasses with hers.

"So tell me about this boy who got his head stuck to his ass," said Lily as they set down their glasses.

"Well, it was crazy! I think one of the boys was going for the Jelly Legs curse, but accidentally did a swish flick instead of a swish, up, flick and that caused his neck to turn into jelly. Then, that kid freaked out and tried to fix himself, but he wound up cursing his abdomen and broke all his bones. The third kid thought he could fix things because his aunt is a Healer and tried his hand at a couple of spells which backfired on him because his wand was cracked in the chaos and because he's an idiot and couldn't cast the spells correctly. Anyways- " Rose was cut off.

"Anyways, luckily I was in the area during my lunch break and was able to bring them quickly to St. Mungo's. I quickly realized that both boys were in serious condition and immediately started addressing the critical things- the blood clotting charm, the charm to reveal any dark magic…" Randall continued blabbering while Rose nodded along. Lily's mind started wandering once Randall started bragging and realized she knew a certain voice in the booth next over.

"And then he made me rewrite the 23 page report on cauldrons and gave me his report from 10 years ago to show me how it was done. Did you know he's kept each and every one of his reports that he's written for the ministry? What kind of a freak does that?" Lily overheard.

Lily brushed away the large fern, "Darius?"

"Lily? What are you doing here?" asked Darius.

"Yeah Lily, what are you doing here?" asked Albus.

"Lily, is there someone you know?" asked Rose as she got up from her booth to look over at the next one, interrupting Randall's speech.

Scorpius and Rose stared at each other.

"Well since we've run into each other like this, what say we join these two parties?" said Lily as she dragged the tables closer to each other and levitated the fern out of the way. She wasn't really giving them much of a choice and the two parties sat down in their newly arranged larger booth.

"Hello Rose Weasley," said Scorpius, ignoring both Lily and Randall.

"Hello Senior Writer Scorpius Malfoy, oh wait, it's Junior Writer Scorpius Malfoy now, isn't it?" Rose grinned. "Are you enjoying your classes?"

"Why yes I am, they are so instructional. Remind me to treat you to dinner one night as a way to show my gratitude," replied Scorpius with an easy grin on his face.

"I'll keep you to it, after all, I am your biggest fan," replied Rose with a sarcastic smile.

Randall put an arm around Rose's shoulder and asked her, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," she replied as she shrugged off her sweater (and Randall's arm in the process) and picked up her Firewhiskey. "Junior Writer Scorpius Malfoy and I just got into a bit of a misunderstanding earlier."

"Anyways, so Darius and Lily, how do you guys know each other?" asked Albus.

"Oh, well we were Potions partners for two years at Hogwarts and we saw a bit of each other when I had my stint at the Ministry," replied Lily. She smiled at Darius, "That little stint didn't really go too well…" she trailed off.

"Didn't go too well is putting it lightly, if I remember correctly. "Remember when I helped you with that one report after you misplaced it?" Darius started laughing.

"Yeah and we had to spend the entire night hopped up on Pepper-Up potions to finish it. Damn, we got pretty crazy by 5AM. I remember grabbing Uncle Percy's prized plaques and using them like sled to ride down the Ministry stairs…" continued Lily as she dissolved into laughter.

Albus rolled his eyes at the giggling fools and turned to Rose, "Hey Rose, didn't you say something crazy happened today at work?"

"Oh yeah, I was just in the middle of telling Lily this. Some kid got his head glued onto his ass. I kid you not," said Rose as she began her story.

"What?" sputtered Darius as he continued his laughing fit. "Did you manage to take a picture?"

"Oh man, trust me, I wanted to. The kid even gave me a camera and asked me to take a picture for him, but-" Rose was interrupted again.

"But, as Healers, we respect our patient's privacy and pride. We don't go around making fun of our patients and we definitely don't take pictures of our more interesting cases and parade them around for the public to see," finished Randall.

Albus and Lily rolled their eyes while Scorpius and Darius traded "is this guy serious?" looks as Randall continued on with the story with plenty of mentions about his heroism.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thank you for reading! Please please review! I know it might not seem like a hassle, but it really makes my day when I get a review! Click that button below! Pretty please? (Am I groveling? I don't think I am. Let me know... in your review!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! You guys have spurred me into a writing frenzy and I've pounded out the next couple of chapters. Seriously, I can't thank my reviewers enough! Lots and lots of chocolate bears to you guys!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing.

* * *

><p>Lily Luna,<p>

It was great seeing you last night! It's a shame we've fallen out of contact since our days together in the internship program at the Ministry now.

I've heard that your label is really taking off! Congrats! It's a shame we couldn't really catch up properly yesterday.

Darius Zabini

* * *

><p>Darius!<p>

What a nice surprise in the morning! It was really great seeing you last night and I sincerely apologize for that idiot Randall. We all hate the oaf, but we're scared to let Rose catch onto the fact that we all think he's an idiot. You really saved me last night- I don't know what I would have done if I had to sit through his "I'm the best" stories all night by myself.

Let me make it up to you! Coffee today at 3? Think Uncle Percy will let you off for an hour?

Let me know,

Lily

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Didn't I tell you Randall was an idiot? Yesterday was proof.

Scorpius

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Albus,<p>

Why is your cousin with such an idiot? He ruined my night. I was supposed to be relaxing after my stressful day, not listening to stories about how amazing of an idiot he is.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I really am genuinely sorry about Randall. Our entire family hates him.

I need to go into the simulation building for Auror training. I won't be able to respond to any owls for the next couple of hours!

Al

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. Being a junior writer is no fun. I'm stuck writing a column on the dangers of underage magic. Hmm… Actually, I've just thought of something entertaining to do.

Drop me a line, though, will you? You can't tell me you're SO busy that you can't write your best pal a quick note.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Hello! It's me again, your favorite writer, Scorpius Malfoy. I need to write a short article on the dangers of underage magic and I immediately thought of your story about the three boys that tried to duel.

I was thinking about popping over to St. Mungo's to ask the kid if I could write an article about that ass-boy, and of course I'll need a statement from his healer. What do you say? Want to help our your favorite writer? What am I saying? Of course you do- you're my number one fan!

I'll see you in a bit!

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Hey LL,<p>

How was last night? I'm sorry that I left you alone with Randall and Rose.

It turns out I had nothing to worry about with my potion. My potion (I've decided to call him Burt) and I just wound up calmly sitting the entire night. Burt didn't even so much as make a bubble- he's really the perfect potion.

Anyways, I'll make it up to you! What say you to your favorite wicked hot chocolate from Beanery? I'll even throw in a delicious pastry or two.

Love,

Hugo and Burt

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Man, I am so sorry that my cousin Lily let that idiot Randall ruin our night. I know you've been stressed recently because of my Uncle Percy and Randall probably didn't help things much last night. He has a minor personality flaw in that he thinks he's the best thing to happen to the human race. The fact that girls (like my cousin Rose) find him intelligent and handsome doesn't really help him in correction that major personality flaw.

I hope my uncle doesn't try to kill you by paperwork and ridiculous demands.

Seriously, say the word and Scorpius and I will be there with our wands by our sides. I'll come visit the office and chat up my uncle so you can have a bit of a break from his incessant demands.

I'll be in the Auror training room for the next couple of hours so just let any owls you send my way know to just drop off the letter on my desk.

Al

* * *

><p>Hi Lily Luna,<p>

Coffee at 3 sounds great. Have you ever been to the Beanery? They make an amazing hot chocolate, plus they have these fantastic chocolate croissants. I swear, they must spell some sort of addiction curse on those croissants. I'm thinking I should do my duty as a Ministry official and look into some illegal spelling going on. Although I am conflicted- those croissants are so delicious! If there is anything illegal going on, maybe I should just let them continue.

Darius

* * *

><p>Junior Writer Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

As a Healer, I am required to respect the privacy and safety of my patients. I feel that you'll be a disruptive influence to my patient's health and recovery and so, unfortunately, I'll have to decline the interview on behalf of the patient.

As your biggest fan, I really am sorry I can't be of more help.

Rose Weasley

Healer in Training

St. Mungo's

* * *

><p>Cousin Hugo,<p>

So sorry, but I'll have to rain check on that hot chocolate!

I'm worried for you Hugo. Giving potions names isn't a really good sign that you're a sane wizard. Am I going to have to check you into St. Mungo's mental ward?

Worried,

Lily

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Beanery sounds great! I'm already addicted to their hot chocolates, but I've never had a chance to try their chocolate croissants! Please never launch a Ministry investigation into them. I've fallen under their spell and I'd be forced to challenge you to a duel if you were ever to threaten my dear Beanery.

I'm surprised you have the time to be writing me! From what I overheard of your conversation at The Lucky Cat last night, it sounds like my uncle's not a very easy person to work for.

Lily Luna

* * *

><p>Lily Luna,<p>

Alright, I'll leave Beanery alone!

I'm pretty busy, but not so busy that I can't write a few letters here and there. I will admit though that your uncle is not the kindest boss. He's done some pretty ridiculous things while I've been working here.

I know he's your uncle, but I have to admit there have been times I thought he might be absolutely insane.

Darius

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Guess what just happened. C'mon. Guess.

No matter what you just said, you're wrong. Scorpius Malfoy just popped into St. Mungo's after I clearly told him that the butt patient I told you about wasn't interested in an interview. (Okay, I fudged that bit, I didn't ask him exactly, but I was pretty sure that kid doesn't want his story released to the entire wizarding community.)

He hunted me down and trailed me as I made my rounds until it got to the point where I absolutely had to check on butt patient. And what do you know, the butt patient is even more of an idiot than I thought. He thinks it will be "brilliant" to be in the paper and he gave Malfoy permission to check his condition everyday.

Yes, you read that right. Scorpius Malfoy, the most annoying git in the world, is going to be in my place of work everyday till that butt patient gets better.

Rose

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Things with me are excellent. The butt kid has agreed to an article and invited me to come everyday to check on his status and to learn more about how exactly his head managed to get magically glued to his ass. This means I'll be in constant contact with none other than Rose Weasley!

Haven't heard from you in a while… let me know you're alive, won't you? I want to make sure that you haven't killed Percy and that he hasn't killed you.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Hey Rosieposie!<p>

These new paper airplane notes they've got here at St. Mungo's are excellent! I told Head Healer Petrage just the other day that we needed a system like they had at the Ministry. I didn't think it would be implemented so quickly! I guess it just shows how much the head healer respects my ideas.

I'm about to assist on a major operation right now. Some guy walked in with his limbs just rotting. We suspect it has something to do with a dark object, but he won't admit it. Healer Olfer, the head healer of the curse department, himself recommended me for the operation

Randall

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter,<p>

I'm fine and Burt the potion is also fine. I'm not crazy; I've just developed father-like feelings for Burt because I've been nurturing him for three months. Burt is the product of four failed potions and countless hours of studying and worrying.

Don't check me into St. Mungo's.

Hugo

Burt says hi again, even though you insulted him in your last letter.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Sorry for this late response! My contact in India just told me that one of their fabric people can't actually produce as much fabric as I need so I was running around flooing people back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Not fun.

Anyways, I'm looking forward to hot chocolate at Beanery- I just really need to get away from all this madness.

Chaotically,

Lily Luna

* * *

><p>Lily Luna,<p>

It's fine! I'm also a little swamped at work. Albus told me before I took this job that Percy wasn't one of the most loved family members in the Weasley/Potter household… Now I think I know why.

I'm really sorry to hear that your fabric guy fell through! Have you found someone else? I think my cousin might know some people in China that might be able to help. I can owl her if you think it would help.

I'm also excited for Beanery. I have to finish rewriting this one report (he claims that it's because his higher ups won't understand the complicated Arithmancy without dumbed down explanations, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it's him that doesn't understand, and then I'll be free for an hour.

See you soon!

Darius

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley.<p>

So when are we going to have our little interview about ass-boy?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

...

How are you authorized to use these airplane notes?

And why would you include that stuff about "Junior Writer, Daily Prophet" on a paper airplane note. This is sad Malfoy, just sad.

...

My boss charmed my name so every time I write it, the "Junior Writer" bit appears. It's part of the punishment I'm receiving thanks to that letter you sent.

So when are we having our little interview?

...

You didn't answer me. How did you get the authorization to use these airplane notes? And stop charming them to bonk me on the nose.

...

Bonk you on the nose? I'd love to see that. I'm not doing anything to these airplane notes- I guess they just don't like you very much. Have you done paper airplane notes any wrong in the past?

So... interview?

...

I just talked to the head nurse and she told me that you told the her that you need to be in constant contact with me at all times? And she actually believed you? Why would a reporter need to be in constant contact with me at all times? The stupidity of people. Honestly.

Stop bothering me.

...

I'm just asking for one measly interview from ass-boy's primary healer. Can't you grant me that much? Or are you just too busy for something as little as that? Is Rose Weasley incapable of coming off her high horse?

...

Fine! One interview! Meet me in the cafeteria in a half hour.

...

Why thank you.

So. How's your day going?

...

So now you're just going to bother me?

...

I'm just asking you how your day is going. Am I not allowed to do that?

...

No, you aren't. Scorpius Malfoy, Junior Writer at the Daily Prophet, doesn't do nice. What are you plotting?

...

What's with the third degree? I'm genuinely just wondering how your day is going.

...

Stop bothering me. I need to go assist in an operation. Some girl double spliced herself when she tried to Apparate back to get her spliced limb.

...

Sounds gory. Can I watch?

...

NO! Go away. I'm going into the operation room now. Paper airplane notes aren't allowed in there unless it's a priority note.

I'll see you in the cafeteria after the operation so let's push the interview back an hour.

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Are you with Darius right now? I went to his office to see if he was there, but Uncle Percy told me that he stepped out for a bit. I haven't heard from him all day and I know he's been really stressed working for Uncle Percy.

If you're with him, tell him I think we should hit up The Lucky Cat tonight and I'll pay for the first two rounds. Sound good?

Al

* * *

><p>Hey Al,<p>

Sorry, I'm not with Darius right now. I actually owled him a couple of times, but he hasn't owled back. He's probably just dying from paperwork and stepped out for a strong drink.

The Lucky Cat sounds great (do we drink too much? Nah, forget that I even asked that). I'll let Darius know we're buying tonight.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Darius.<p>

You. Me. Al. The Lucky Cat. 9pm.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

Al and I are buying the first two rounds because we're excellent buddies and we know you're stressed.

* * *

><p>The Cafeteria at St. Mungo's 3:15pm<p>

"Rose Weasley, How was the operation?" Scorpius asked as Rose walked into the room. He had a tray filled with food in front of him.

"Pretty standard. Splicing happens pretty often, but this was an unusual case because she actually spliced herself twice while trying to Apparate to her spliced limb. Anyways, I'm going to grab some food first," Rose said as she stood up.

Scorpius grabbed her elbow to sit her back down and said, "What do you think all this is for? I figured you hadn't eaten yet so I got you some food."

"Really?" Rose said, shocked. "Is this something you do to all your interviewees to butter them up?" she said while wolfing down the food. "Wow and you've managed to somehow grab all my favorites," she said as she picked up a waffle.

"Well I didn't spend a year living with you in the head's dorm at Hogwarts for nothing. Anytime it was your turn to get the snacks from the kitchens for our head meetings, you always included waffles."

"Hmm, observant. I can see why you'd make a good journalist," said Rose as she munched on her waffles.

An airplane note sailed into the cafeteria and landed right next to Rose.

Hey Rosieposie,

Did you get my last note? My operation was successful and all the healers said I was an integral part of the success. They mentioned that they're planning on selecting the head for the healers in training and implied that my name is one of the top ones being considered. It really doesn't come as a surprise to me. I did, after all, come in first in the written exams to get into the program.

Yours,

Randall

"Shit!" exclaimed Rose.

"What's wrong?" asked Scorpius.

"I forgot to write back to Randall," Rose said as she scribbled a quick note to him to let him know that: yes, she had gotten her letter and yes, she was glad to hear about his recent successes. "You distracted me," she looked at Scorpius, as she folded the note and sent it on its way. "I was so busy writing to you that I completely forgot to respond to his note."

Scorpius peeked over, "Rosieposie? I didn't figure you as the type to like pet names."

"I don't. I've told him a couple of times that I don't really like pet names but he always forgets. I've sort of given up trying to get him to stop."

"Alright Rose Weasley, let's get started. So tell me how often you see these sort of underage magic cases?" Scopius asked as the interview went underway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Beanery 3:00pm<p>

"Darius! Hi!" said Lily as she sat down. "Oh you already got the drinks and the pastries? How much is my half?"

"Don't worry about it!" said Darius.

"No, really. Let me pay for my share."

"Why don't you just get the bill next time?" said Darius.

"Hmm… alright. I'm fine with that. So tell me what's going on? How's working with Percy?"

"Oh you know, it's a nightmare. I'm pretty sure Scorpius and Al are both worried that I'm going to explode and curse the living hell out of him one day."

"Oh! That reminds me. Have you heard that Scorpius has now invaded Rose's place of work?"

"Yeah he sent me an owl bragging about how he's found a new brilliant way to annoy Rose. I swear, I thought this incessant talk about Rose would end after Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I heard my fair share of complaints at Hogwarts too. Although they did manage to get along alright when they were both heads. Don't you remember? It wasn't as explosive as I thought it would be. They almost seemed… friendly."

"Well enough about them for now. I have a feeling that now Rose and Scorpius are going to be in constant contact with each other, we'll have plenty to talk about in the future. So tell me, did you manage to figure out the whole fabric thing? Do you want me to talk to my cousin?"

"Oh it's fine. I figured it out. It's just going to be a little hectic for a while, but I think I'll manage."

"Do you want to relieve some of that stress with me and a couple of friends tonight? You're brother will be there. We're going to The Lucky Cat for a couple of drinks and Al promised to pay for the first two rounds."

"Sounds like fun. Can I ask Rose to come as well? She's always game for a couple of drinks, especially when someone else is doing the buying."

"Sure. Might as well abuse Al's offer to pay for drinks."

"So tell me what's going on with uncle Percy… I've heard some things from Al at our monthly dinners and it doesn't sound pretty."

"Well…" Darius started to tell Lily, "a lot of things have changed since that internship you had. He's actually managed to become even more of a dick since then..." Darius continued on to tell the top five Percy is a dick stories as Lily listened with rapt attention.

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

See you at The Lucky Cat. I invited your sister Lily and she's bringing Rose.

Darius

* * *

><p>Scopius,<p>

Yes to The Lucky Cat. I invited some people to tag along.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I didn't know you were such good friends with my little sister. Well, I don't mind my sister tagging along. We'll have to make sure Rose doesn't wind up sitting next to Scorpius. I hope she doesn't bring that idiot Randall. I hate that guy.

Al

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

FINALLY! I was worried Darius, I truly was. I thought I would hear about some wizard lying in a ditch off Diagon Alley with mounds of paperwork on top of him OR about some wizard going batshit crazy on Percival Weasley and cursing the living daylights out of him.

I'll see you at The Lucky Cat.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Al's treating us to free Firewhiskey tonight at The Lucky Cat, you coming?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily Luna,<p>

Free Firewhiskey and the company of my lovely relatives? How could I say no?

Rose

Let's use Al for all he's worth. Only top notch Firewhiskey for us tonight. I want my Firewhiskey aged, dammit. Aged! 15+ years! The 75 galleons per bottle variety!

* * *

><p>Mr. Scrinege,<p>

I know that my demotion to "Junior Writer" status is part of my punishment, but I had an interesting idea for a column. I'm currently working on the "Underage Magic Use" bit that the paper does every summer and I'm profiling a young boy that was admitted into St. Mungo's with some pretty extreme injuries.

I realized how fascinated I was with this article and I thought it might be a good idea to start a medical column of sorts. It can include a variety of things from really peculiar medical cases or more mild things like recommendations from healers or revealing common medical errors that wizards and witches make. I've taken the initiative to talk to the head healer at St. Mungo's and he said he would be very supportive of a column like this in the Daily Prophet.

Please let me know your thoughts. I know I'm supposed to be serving punishment, but I believe I can take on this column while attending my mandatory journalism ethics class while not shirking my other responsibilities as a general Junior Writer.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

It's not a bad idea. Let's discuss the idea further tomorrow and if I like your first article we can think about turning it into a regular column. I don't think it would work as a daily column, but we can think about having it twice or once a week.

We'll discuss it tomorrow before your journalism class.

Jon

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Oh ho ho. I don't think Rose is going to take the news that Scorpius might be hanging around the hospital more often too well. Wait a second, I'm the author, I _know_ that Rose isn't going to take this news too well. Anyways, please REVIEW! Reviews seriously prompt me to write faster, and therefore update faster. Click that button!

I send tons and tons and tons of love to my existing reviewers. Love Love Love and chocolates filled with all sorts of goodies like mint creme and almonds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! I know this might seem really lame, but I genuinely hop up and down with excitement whenever I get a review.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thang

* * *

><p><span>The Lucky Cat 9:30pm<span>

"Yeah so I might get a regular _real_ column writing about _real_ things and the column will be all mine."

"I can't believe it. You just got punished yesterday and now you might get your own column?" said Darius.

"It's the power of initiative," Scorpius replied with a smirk. "What's up with you Darius? You seem… happier for some reason. Is Percival being less of an ass?"

"Do I seem happier? I didn't notice. And sadly no, Percy is still the worst boss in the history of the world."

"I honestly can't believe Uncle Percy found a girl who's willing to put with him. Aunt Penelope actually isn't that bad. She's relatively normal for someone who puts up with such an jerk," said Albus.

The bells on the door jingled and Darius looked up to see Lily with Rose following closely behind her. Darius waved them over with his arm while Scorpius demanded, "What are they doing here? Is she bringing her idiot boyfriend?"

"I don't think so," replied Darius. "Lily told me she's only bringing Rose."

"Rose Weasley," Scorpius stated as Lily and Rose came up to their booth.

"Junior Writer Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said as she nodded to Scorpius. "I didn't know you'd be here. Anyway," she said as she turned to her cousin, "Darius told Lily who told me that you're buying all the drinks tonight!"

"What?" sputtered Al, "I said no such thing. I said I would buy Darius two drinks tonight. How did that turn into me buying all the drinks?"

"Oh come on you little saver, I know you're Gringott's account is doing a whole lot better than mine! Being a Auror in training pays a lot better than being a Healer in training."

"One round. I'll pay for one round of drinks. That's it," replied Al.

"Fine. We'll play games to settle who has to pay for the next round!" said Lily and everyone slowly nodded their consent.

"I know a good game we can play. We played it during Auror orientation to see who would make good partners. Basically someone, usually the moderator, says a word and everyone lists the first three things that come to mind when they hear that word. Since we don't have a moderator, why don't we just use that really drunk guy at the bar? We'll just use every third word that comes from his mouth."

The rest of the gang nodded their consent as Al got up to grab a couple pieces of parchment and quills from the bar.

"I… hatez… studying…" the drunk man slurred.

"Studying's the word," proclaimed Albus. He waited for everyone to be done scribbling and then said, "Okay, everyone say what they wrote down and the person who has the least things matching with the others has to buy the next round! I wrote down 'Hogwarts, library and books.'"

"Books, Arithmancy and Professor," read Lily.

"Arithmancy, Books and Potions," read Darius as he looked up with a smile at Lily. "I've been studying up on Arithmancy these days for the reports I need to write for Percy."

"Waffles, Sofa, Late," read Rose.

"Waffles?" asked Lily. "Seriously Rose, all you think about it food."

"Waffles, Late, Kitchens," read Scorpius, looking up at Rose. She cocked her head and looked back at him, and then over at the scrap of parchment he was reading from, as if to confirm that he was actually reading what he wrote.

"You really matched up two words with Rose?" asked Al as he looked at the parchment. He looked at everyone "Are you guys setting me up so I have to be the one to buy all the rounds? There is no way that Scorpius and Rose would both put something as random as 'waffles' on both their parchments."

"No I swear we aren't setting you up! It's just something Scorpius and I ate when we had our head meetings or studied in our common room," said Rose. "I guess it's just the first thing that popped in our heads. Come on Al, even if we were to plot against you, do you seriously think I would plan to match up with Scorpius? Use your head, Al."

Lily turned to Al, "Brother dear, be a sweetie and get us another round and something to munch on."

Al looked at the table, "Fine, but I smell something fishy going on. We're not playing this game anymore. It just feels like you guys are just working against me." He got up to go to the bar.

"Al's given me a great idea," said Rose. "I know we didn't actually plan on any of this happening, but wouldn't it be great to not pay for drinks all night? Why don't we figure out a game to play and make sure that we don't have to pay for drinks all night?" she asked with a very Slytherin smile. When the others nodded their consent, Rose turned her wand to Albus who was trying to balance five Firewhiskeys and made one glass crash to the ground. As he was occupied with cleaning and apologizing to the staff, Rose and the others began plotting.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Al exclaimed as he lost, for the third time in a row. "How could I have lost again? Especially with Lily in the state she's in?"<p>

Lily started laughing and pounded her hands on the table, pointed her finger at Albus and yelled, "You idiot! We're all playing you!" and she promptly dissolved into laughter and fell over onto Darius. Al sighed and started yelling at everyone at the table for tricking him.

"I guess Lily's done drinking for the night. It's Butterbeers for her from here on out," said Rose, ever the protective one as she poured Lily's remaining Firewhiskey into her own glass.

"I propose a new game! A game in which you cheaters can't cheat in," said Al. "Let's play dares."

Everyone groaned. "Did you fail to grow up after Hogwarts?" asked Lily. "Even I stopped playing that game in 6th year and you're two years older than me."

"Seriously Al. We're in our 20s now. We're not going to play dares," said Rose.

"What are you too afraid to play? Are you too scared? Do you think I'll beat you?"

"Fine," said Rose, "I'll play." After years of friendship, Al knew the best way to get Rose Weasley to do something she didn't want to do was to trigger her competitive side.

"Darius? Scorpius?" asked Al and the other boys nodded their consent and the game went underway.

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Send me some hangover potion please. It took me all my strength to get out of my bed and Apparate to the office today. I don't think I'll be able to manage another Apparation without splinching myself.

Please, Rose. My head feels like it has its own heartbeat. I honestly don't know how I'm functioning enough to write this.

Dying slowly,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I've packed the Hangover potion with a Pepper-Up potion. Don't take both of them together! You want to wait one hour till you take the Pepper-Up and that's only if you still feel bad after the Hangover potion.

So do you want to talk to me about last night? Some… interesting things happened.

Rose

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Last night was genuinely the most fun I've had in ages, but this morning I am paying the painful consequences.

And let me say, hangover + Percy's angry rants = a pain more painful than I've ever imagined. I feel like there's a goblin in my head, banging around trying to get out.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Continuing our drunken conversation from last night- it's painfully obvious you have the hots for Al's little sister. You're lucky he's so dense when it comes to reading social situations.

So when did this all start? You might have covered this bit last night as we were walking home, but everything is kind of a drunken blur at the moment.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scoripus,<p>

Last night was a lot more fun than I thought it would be! Thank Merlin that you and Rose seem to be more civil under the influence of alcohol.

Darius' mood seems to have lifted. I hope Percy doesn't ruin the happiness from last night- wait what am I saying. It's Percy. Of course Percy is going to suck the living soul out of Darius.

Anyways, that last dare where we chucked all that rubbish into that poor drunk wizard's glass was hilarious. I can't believe he drank that concoction and I can't believe he didn't realize that the taste was different! Honestly I'm a bit worried. Didn't I see Lily chuck some of her lotions into that drunken guy's glass? I won't be surprised if that guy wound up at St. Mungo's last night.

Should we be feeling bad?

Al

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Interesting things? You mean that one dare where we forced Al to rub dirt on his face and act like a homeless guy begging for change? And we wouldn't let him back into the bar until he raise 20 Knuts? Man, writing it down, we seem a whole lot more cruel than we seemed when we were drunk.

Thanks for the Hangover potion. I'm feeling loads better already.

Lily

* * *

><p>From the Desk of Jon Scrinege<p>

Scoripus Malfoy,

I wanted to send you some points of our conversation this morning, as you didn't seem fully functioning. On that note, go get yourself some Pepper-Up potion or something. I don't care what you do with your nights, but your brain and body better be fully functioning when you're working on the paper's time.

1. We'll be trying out this article as a once a week column. If it gets a good response, we can expand it to twice a week or even three times a weeks.

2. You'll still be expected to keep up with your "Ethics of Journalism" class

3. On that note, you'll also have to do a fair bit of research for your future articles. You're lucky you have an interesting case to work with for your first article, but you're going to have to really understand the healer world in order to write good articles. I suggest you make your way over to the library or Flourish and Blotts and read some introductory healer books and keep up with the latest healer journals that come out.

4. You should also think about making a solid contact with St. Mungo's so you'll have a heads up about anything interesting that happens.

5. If there's something front page newsworthy that's happening at St. Mungo's or in the medical community, as a Junior Writer, you'll be passed over for the Senior Writers. If they don't want to write the article, you might be considered, but don't let this column make you think that you automatically have the right to write all the articles having to do with the medical field.

6. Also, if I see you shirking your Junior Writer duties to write your column, I'll take it as you being unable to handle so much responsibility and offer your column to someone else.

7. Same goes if I don't like what you write. You're a good writer and since it's your idea, I'm giving you the chance to make this really yours. If you fail fantastically, I have to right to give this weekly column to another writer.

Don't fail me,

Jon Scrinege

Editor in Chief

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I've never been more grateful that Al is such a dunce when it comes to reading people.

As you now know, I have some… feelings for Lily Luna Potter. Percy's on a warpath right now, so I'll have to talk to you about this later. What say you to a good old-fashioned meal (sans alcohol, honestly the thought of alcohol makes me want to cry at this point) at The Bubbling Cauldron? DON'T TELL AL. He's my pal (Ha! Al is my pal. See what I did there?... Okay I still might be a little drunk), but I don't know what he'll do if he finds out I like his sister. Remember that guy in our year that made a comment about how 'fit' he thought Lily had become? Al had detention for two weeks straight with Filch, and he didn't regret a thing.

So, The Bubbling Cauldron. I'll try to get out of work early- say, 8:30pm?

Seriously. Don't. Tell. Al.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Oh the advantage of having a wonderful healer as a cousin and friend! Luckily, you and I are friends so I'll share my good fortune. I've packaged half of a Hangover potion that Rose sent me and a full bottle of Pepper-Up potion. According to Rose, you are to only take the Pepper-Up only if necessary and only after waiting a full hour after taking the Hangover potion. I'm feeling 100% better after the Hangover potion; I hope it will have the same effect for you!

Why did you even take the job with Percy? I know you're trying to become an Unspeakable, but wasn't there any other job you could take besides the job with Percy? I really hate pushing the whole "my father is the savior of the wizarding world and my mother is a war hero" bit, but if you want Al or I could easily get you a position as an Unspeakable trainee in the Ministry. Doesn't your family also have high connections in the Ministry?

Anyways, I hope the potions help! I know firsthand how insufferable Percy can be, and I can only imagine how much worse it is when suffering from a hangover.

Good luck!

Lily

* * *

><p>Mr. Scrinege,<p>

Sir, I can't thank you enough for the opportunity. I promise I won't shirk my other duties and I can promise that my articles will go above and beyond your expectations. (I can also promise that the kind of clichéd writing I just wrote will not be in my articles.)

I'm on my way to F&B to pick up some books on healers and common wizarding ailments. I've an idea for a contact at St. Mungo's and I'll have the underage misuse of magic article on your desk by tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Hey Rosieposie,<p>

I barely got to see you yesterday! Why don't we grab lunch together today? I have some news to tell you!

Why don't we meet in the cafeteria at 12:30pm? I'll grab us something really quick.

Love,

Randall

* * *

><p>Randall,<p>

I have an operation at 11:30, but it looks like a simple one so I'm pretty sure I can make it by 12:30pm. I might be a few minutes late. Hope you don't mind!

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Don't squeal from the excitement, but your favorite writer is coming to your place of work to check on that patient today. I need to have a wrap up interview with you and talk with you about something else for the paper. Can I meet you for lunch at the cafeteria?

What am I saying; of course you'll meet me for lunch! I'm your favorite writer! You're my biggest fan! You can't say no to me.

Let me know what your schedule looks like. I know you're a big fancy healer at a big fancy hospital that is very busy (as you like to remind me so often). I'll bring your favorites.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Have I been friend-zoned? Lily just wrote me a letter and said, "Since you and I are friends..." I have mountains of work to do for Percy, but this is the only thing I can think about.

What should I write back? Do you think I've been reduced to just becoming her "friend"? Call me vain, but I thought I was at least fairly decent looking and halfway charming. If I am in the friend category, can I hop over to the potential-boyfriend category?

Help.

Darius

'Since you and I are _friends_'? FRIENDS? I don't want to be just _FRIENDS_!

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

This is more serious than I thought it was. Stop being crazy. Slap yourself. Now slap yourself again. Now go next door and ask that person to slap you.

Okay, calm down. That "friend" comment doesn't mean anything yet. You guys have met up for drinks twice and once was by chance in a group setting. Of course you guys are only friends. Don't worry and just write to her like you usually do. On that note, how often are you two writing to each other? I thought Percy the dictator made it so that it was impossible to write to your friends. Don't tell me you've been ignoring me and Al for little Lily Luna Potter…

We'll discuss everything tonight at The Bubbling Cauldron. I have that damned Ethics class today so I'll have to meet you there at 9:00pm.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter,<p>

You know very well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that you were making moony eyes at Darius Zabini last night. Are you two an item?

I need details!

Impatiently,

Rose

* * *

><p>Junior Writer Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

I do get pained every time I write "Junior Writer" next to your name. Someone of your writing caliber truly deserves the title of "Senior Writer," no; even better, you deserve the title of "Best Writer of the Century." I'd love to start my letters to you with "Best Writer of the Century Scorpius Malfoy…" but unfortunately, you don't have that title. You don't even have the title of "Senior Writer." You are a Junior Writer. A pitiful Junior Writer. It's a shame, really.

I already have plans for lunch. I have operations back to back after lunch until 3:00pm. As this is the wrap up interview to your article, I expect that I won't see your face lingering around St. Mungo's anymore. As sad as I am to see you go, I knew this was coming and I will swallow my tears and send you off properly.

3:00pm, Healer Lounge. I'll meet you outside and let you in.

RW

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Your sarcasm has been duly noted, filed, and ignored.

You really know where to press where it hurts. I'll have you know that in a few weeks I might not have to carry around the "Junior Writer" title anymore.

I'll see you at 3 in front of the Healer's Lounge.

Your favorite writer,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

NO. We are not an item.

I have to deal with my new fabric suppliers today so I'm going to be flooing in and out of the office all day. Why don't we talk over dinner? We can have a good old-fashioned girl talk at that new place everyone is talking about, The Bubbling Cauldron. Doesn't your shift end at 8:30pm today? We can meet at 8:45pm.

Lily Luna

* * *

><p><span>The Cafeteria at St. Mungo's 12:40pm<span>

"Hi Randall, I'm sorry I'm late. The operation lasted a bit longer than we expected it to. One of the healers who was working on the patient's liver accidentally casted the wrong spell and we almost lost the patient. It's kind of amazing how-" and Rose was cut off.

"Honestly Rose, I wish you would have given me some sort of heads up that you were going to be late to our lunch. You could have asked a nurse to send a note or something."

"Sorry, I was sort of busy trying to save a life," Rose said sarcastically as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Let's not fight," Randall said as he pushed over Rose's lunch at her. "I bought you something from the cafeteria." He picked up the sandwich that he had already started eating before she arrived and said, "I asked you to meet up with me today because I heard that they're announcing the short list of candidates for the Head Healer-in-Training position tomorrow at 5pm. I've already gotten the recommendation of two Head Healers so I'm near certain that I'll be on the short list and the favorite to win…" he continued to talk about how certain he was that he'd receive the position and the other healers in training that he thought were threats.

While he was chattering away, Rose took a bite of the sandwich he had given her, made a face, and put it down. She didn't touch it after the initial bite, but Randall didn't notice because he was too busy speculating whether or not he'd get the promotion. Rose's wand began to shake and glow and she realized that she had to get to her next operation.

"Randall," she said when she found a break in Randall's constant stream of chatter, "I have to go to another operation now," she said as she showed him her glowing wand.

"Oh! Of course! Go off then," he said as he got up, "I had to talk to Healer Kellan about the position anyways."

Rose left the cafeteria, stomach growling as she headed for her back to back operations and prayed that the little bite of the disgusting egg salad sandwich she had would be enough to tide her over until her dinner with Lily.

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Thanks for the Hangover potion! It really worked wonders and I wound up not needing the Pepper-Up. I'll send it back in my next owl. I have a feeling that if I try to send it with the current load of packages and letters my owl has to carry, it will promptly fall to its death as soon as it tries to fly out the window.

Thanks for the offer of getting me a different position within the Ministry, but I'll have to decline. Al actually offered me something similar when I first expressed interest in becoming an Unspeakable as did my parents, but I want to get the position the honest way. I know that means I'll have to slave away for a couple years at the Ministry, but I want to _earn_ my position. Al and Scorpius both called me dumb for not taking up on Al's offer, but I want to be respectable. Trust me, I know I'm being stupid, but this is just something I feel like I need to do.

How're things going for you? Your work seems infinitely more interesting and creative than what I do for your uncle all day.

Darius

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

I forgot to tell you. Your brother is being quite strange and has named one of his potion creations. He insists that his potion is his friend and I'm a little worried. Hugo needs to get a life outside the lab. Go big sister on him and make him socialize with people, not potions!

Lily

* * *

><p>Hugo,<p>

What's this I hear that you've started naming your potions? and talking with them like they're people? It's healthy to interact with _actual human beings_ sometimes. Don't make me drag mum and dad into this. You know that mum will just setting you up with date after date. She would love nothing better than for you to get married to Lysander's little sister.

Your sister,

Rose

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Sorry for the late response. It's been a crazy day. I've gotten the go ahead from Scrinege so I've been running around researching for potential article ideas after I've wrapped up this one.

I need a contact at the hospital and it would make my life infinitely easier if your cousin would agree to be my contact. I'm about to leave to go ask her, if she doesn't say yes (and I have a feeling she won't. She's already implied that she takes great joy at my status as "Junior Writer."), will you help me persuade her?

By the way, my pal in the crime division of the Prophet tells me that they're cutting down the Auror division at the Ministry. Is it true?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Oh you don't need to send me the Pepper-Up potion at all. I have an infinite supply thanks to my cousin!

I don't think you're stupid for choosing the difficult path. Actually, I respect you all the more for choosing to do things honorably. But seriously, if Uncle Percy is ever really bothering you, just let me know so I can visit my "favorite uncle" and slip him a Puking Pastil or something.

Today has sort of been a crazy day for me. I'm writing this letter in the 10 minutes I have before I have to floo to my next meeting in India to discuss specifics for my fabrics. Let me tell you, it's neither interesting nor creative work at this point. More like tedious and repetitive.

Honestly, let me know if there's anything I can do help with Uncle Percy. After sending him to St. Mungo's, I can get Rose to keep him there longer by barraging _him_ with paperwork! My plan is foolproof.

Lily

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Burt and I are very happy together right now. I didn't want to say anything, but I really think I might have found the cure to Lycanthropy. Either that, or I've truly gone insane from being in the lab for so long.

Burt and I will let you know how it goes after the first test.

Please don't tell anyone else about the Lycanthropy thing, I don't want to get people's hopes up, just to fail. Also, don't tell mum _anything_. If you tell her that I need to start socializing, I'll tell dad what you were doing with Lysander Scamander your fourth year in your room over the winter holiday.

Your brother,

Hugo

* * *

><p>Hugo,<p>

Keep me updated on the Lycanthropy potion! If it really worked, it would such a huge help to the wizarding world! Oh darling brother, I always knew you were a bloody genius. I won't tell anyone anything (especially mum) so keep your mouth shut about Lysander.

Love,

Rose

I'm so proud of my little brother!

* * *

><p><span>Outside the Healer's Lounge 3:20pm<span>

Rose ran down the hallway to come upon Scorpius Malfoy, sitting on the floor next to the Healer's Lounge door reading a book with a brown paper bag next to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late," said Rose. Even if Scorpius wasn't one of her favorite people in the universe, she had the decency to apologize when she was twenty minutes late for an appointment.

"It's fine, I'm sure you were busy saving lives," Scorpius said as he closed the book and pushed himself off the floor. He saw the angry look Rose was giving him and just as she opened her mouth to retort, he said, "Wait, sorry. I didn't realize how sarcastic that sounded. I genuinely don't mind. You're a healer. Operations don't always go as planned."

"Yeah, that's true," said Rose, "but how would you know that?" she asked as she opened the door to the Healer's Lounge and led Scorpius to a section of plush seating in a smaller room.

"I've been reading up," he replied as he held up his book titled, _So You Want to Be a Healer?_

"Why are you reading that?" asked Rose.

"Because of the other thing about the paper I wanted to talk to you about," said Scorpius as he lifted up the large brown paper bag he was carrying with him. He started unpacking to-go containers filled with fresh fruit, an omelet, and a chicken sandwich- no mayo. "Here, take your pick," he said, "I picked up your favorites, and to answer your unasked question, no, the sandwich doesn't have mayonnaise."

"In my letter I said I had lunch plans," mumbled Rose as she looked at all the food in front of her and started munching on some strawberries.

"I passed by the Cheery Cottage on my way here and I thought I might as well pick something up for you to eat. I've never known you to refuse food and I thought you might be hungry after back to back operations," Scorpius casually said while picking up one half of the chicken sandwich.

Rose got up, "I'll get the drinks then. You want tea?" Scorpius nodded and started to open his mouth, but Rose spoke first, "I know already. Earl Grey, no sugar, and just the slightest dash of milk. You aren't the only one who's observant. I know my fair share about you being Heads together." She came back in two minutes with two hot steaming mugs of tea as sat down to talk with Scorpius.

"So why are you reading that book again?" she munched away happily on her half of the chicken sandwich, "Don't tell me the great writer Scorpius Maloy is thinking about becoming a Healer?" she put her hand to her chest dramatically.

"No, actually I'm going to start writing a weekly column about wizarding health for the paper and was wondering if you'd be my liaison in the hospital. I wouldn't need much from you, just the occasional sound bite and the occasional owl when something particularly interesting is happening at the hospital." Scorpius trailed off and looked at Rose

She finished chewing, popped another strawberry in her mouth and after finishing that, she said, "Fine."

Scorpius' eyes bugged out. Their relationship was definitely not a relationship in which one side would do a favor for the other side. There had to be stings attached.

"Fine," Rose continued, "I'll do it, but with certain conditions."

Scoripus raised an eyebrow as if asking her to continue on. Rose complied and said, "I won't do all your work for you. If there's an interesting medical case, I'll owl you to let you know, but don't pester me. You do the research; you talk to the patients. If a patient won't talk to you, I won't help you convince them and I retain the right to stop being your contact at the hospital if you become a bother."

"That's it?" Scorpius nodded along. "I knew I shouldn't have worried. It's impossible for you to resist your favorite writer when he asks you for a favor," he said with a grin, "The conditions are fine with me. You might think I have nothing better to do than sit on my arse all day, but I'm a brilliant journalist and I'm plenty excited to do my share of the work for this column," he said and then he opened his notebook and proceeded to finish up the interview about the young patient. "Let's talk about arse-boy" opened up Scorpius as Rose burst out laughing. Anyone looking at the two would think that they were actually friends.

* * *

><p>Lily Luna,<p>

Who knew that innocent Lily Luna Potter was so devious? I'll let you know when Percy becomes unbearable and I might actually call you in on that offer.

I actually might need to ask you for another favor. It's my sister's birthday next week and I'm terrible with presents. Do you mind accompanying me to Diagon Alley to shop for a present for my sister? She's girly and likes girly things and I don't really do well with girly things. She's graduating from Hogwarts this year so I want to get her something fantastic.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

We Potters are more devious than you'd think. How do you think my father evaded capture for so long? We're a clever, clever family.

I'd be happy to accompany you to Diagon Alley. As someone who had her own fashion line, I'm sort of an expert at girl things. If you want, you can swing by my shop in the Alley to see if you think your sister would like anything. What time works best for you?

Lily Luna

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

I'm sitting here, bored bored bored in my class. Honestly, how can someone just talk for that long about the ethics of journalism? This is such an utter waste of my time.

Just wanted to write to you to let you know that your cousin actually said yes. She's going to be my contact at St. Mungo's. I have a sneaking suspicion that it was the food that I brought that put her in a good enough mood to actually say yes to me.

I know I should be grateful and treat your cousin delicately to not piss her off, but who are we kidding- I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I can't resist the urge to poke and prod at your psycho cousin until she flies off the handle. She just gets so wonderfully sarcastic.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Al!<p>

I just remembered that it's Victoire and Ted's wedding is soon. Have you got a present for them yet? I don't know what to get them! Can we get something for them together?

If only I had Lily's skills and could also just make Victoire's damn wedding gown.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Thank Merlin you reminded me about the wedding. Why don't we pick something up tomorrow? The Alley at 7:00pm? When does your shift end tomorrow? I'm officially done training at 6:00pm, but I was meaning to get some individual practice in so I can hang around until you're done with work.

When exactly is the wedding again? Are you bringing Randall? I can't remember if I said I was bringing someone or not and I'm too afraid to ask Victoire what I told her. According to Ted, she's gone full on bride panic mode and she'll curse the living daylights out of anyone who asks her about the wedding.

Al

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Cutting down the Auror department? Tell me you're joking. I asked a couple of my fellow trainees after your letter but they haven't heard anything and we're seriously worrying right now. Get your buddy to tell you more. Does he know specifically which sections in the Auror department are going to be cut?

And on the topic of Rose, I would reprimand you and tell you that it's not a good idea to antagonize Rose when she's done something completely out of character by doing you a favor, but I know it's useless so I'll just say this: it's your funeral. I'll something nice and particularly touching for my eulogy.

Al

* * *

><p>LL,<p>

I must have been momentarily insane. That git Malfoy asked me to be his contact at the hospital for some new medical column he's writing and I said yes. Let me explain how this all happened and why it's a bad idea in lists. You know I love lists.

Why this is a bad idea

1. Malfoy writing a medical column. He doesn't know the first thing about healing techniques or anything about the healing community. I just know he's going to horribly botch something.

2. Malfoy working with me, Rose Weasley? I know we beat the odds and didn't wind up killing each other in seventh year, but I don't know if I can guarantee that I won't kill him this time. I didn't think it could be possible, but he might have gotten more annoying since school.

3. I'm busy enough as it is at work. I barely even get to see Randall all day and now I have to dedicate some time to Scorpius everyday.

4. I'll have to see his git face everyday at hospital and I can't tell him to bugger off because I'm basically the one that has made his legitimacy hanging around the hospital, possible!

Why I think I said yes

1. Momentary case of insanity. Oh that reminds me, I talked to Hugo. I got him under control. After he's done with this project, I'll make him come out of the lab and socialize with people.

2. My brain didn't say yes, my stomach did. I was really really hungry because I wound up skipping lunch and he had loads of yummy food with him.

3. Because I'm sadistic and like torturing myself. This reason is highly unlikely as I consider myself a normal human being.

Agh- I need to run. Healer Neil wants me to help! Some little boy was found in the woods with claw marks all over him and a couple of curses place on him to boot. Our parents may have defeated Voldemort, but there are still some pretty dark wizards running around the place.

Love,

Rose

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

You act like such a normal witch that sometimes I forget that your father is the savior of the wizarding world. Your past boyfriends must be seriously frightened every time he has to face your father. Speaking of which, are you dating anyone right now? If you are, he must live in fear of the great Harry Potter.

Thanks for agreeing to come with me to shop for my sister! Would you be free around 7:30pm? I can meet you at your storefront.

Darius

* * *

><p>The Bubbling Cauldron 8:45pm<p>

"…and you two will be sitting right over here," said the waiter as he lead the two witches to their table. "It's nice and private so you won't be disturbed," the waiter continued as he sat them down in a lovely table half hidden by one of the many trees that were planted inside the restaurant.

Rose and Lily thanked him and Rose immediately began shooting questions at her cousin.

"So has anything happened yet? Has he made a move? Have _you_ made a move? Do you really like him? Do you think he likes you?"

"Woah," said Lily with her hand raised, "To answer all your questions… no."

"So nothing has happened?

"Nothing. There have been a couple of owls back and forth, but nothing has happened besides me coming to find out that Darius is actually a really good person."

"Really? I find that hard to believe if he's friends with Malfoy."

"You forget that he's friends with Al too and don't we trust my brother? Plus, Malfoy doesn't seem like too bad of a guy."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Well, he's friends with my brother, for one. And he didn't seem so bad the other two nights at the bar. You've got to admit, it was pretty hilarious when he transfigured that one guy's cup at The Lucky Cat into a rat just when he gave it to that girl."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the memory, "Alright I'll give you that. So tell me exactly what about Darius you like!"

"Alright, but only if you agree to tell me how exactly Scorpius roped you into becoming his liason with St. Mungo's."

As the two girls were deep in conversation, Scorpius and Darius walked into The Bubbling Cauldron and were lead to a table far on the other side of the restaurant.

"What's with all the trees?" asked Scorpius as he sat down at their table.

"I've got no idea and I really don't care as long as they don't change the recipe for their soups," said Darius as he opened the menu. "Their gumbo should be illegal it's so delicious."

"Alright," said Scorpius as he snapped the menu shut, "It's time to talk about little Lily Luna Potter."

"Can you stop inserting the 'little' right before her name? You make me feel gross every time you say that."

"Why? She's little."

"I know she's petite, but you make her sound like she's five whenever you say 'little Lily Luna Potter.'"

"Oh gross. Okay I'll stop," said Scorpius, "So let's talk about the very much grown up Lily Luna Potter."

Darius rolled his eyes, "There's really not much to talk about. I'm obviously in the friend zone." His tone dramatically changed, "Scorpius, she called me her FRIEND! And I tried to subtly ask her if she had a boyfriend, but she didn't write me back and I'm afraid she _knows_."

"Well what did you say?"

"I said something along the lines of 'Oh, your boyfriends must be scared to meet your dad, seeing as how he defeated one of the most powerful darkest wizards of his time and basically saved the wizarding world. Speaking of which, are you seeing anyone right now?' Is that obvious?"

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation on behalf of his friend and said, "Painfully so. You might as well have said, 'Oh gee Lily. I'm looking for an excuse to ask you whether or not you're dating someone. Here's my shoddy excuse, 'blah blah blah' now please tell me if you are dating someone because I'm oh so interested in you.'"

"Oh shit," said Darius, "and she didn't reply to my owl… I bet all she wanted was to be my friend. Why do I have to ruin things like this? Do you think she'll tell Al about this? Do you think she'll tell her father? I was just looking for an excuse to find out whether she was single or not, but to be honest I am a little afraid of the great Harry Potter."

"You are seriously an idiot Darius."

"Like you're any better."

"I've had my fair share of girlfriends!"

"You've been single since seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Yeah well…" Scorpius trailed off while Darius gave him a smirk, "_well_… I'll have you know that I was focusing on my career. I can easily find a girlfriend since I don't say idiot things like you obviously do."

At that comment Darius' face fell. "Oh Merlin. I can't believe I actually wrote that. She didn't write anything back to me… what do you think that means?"

"When exactly did you send this owl?"

"Right before I came here."

"Then isn't there a very good chance that she did write something back and it'll be waiting on your desk tomorrow? Or that she had left the office already and your letter is waiting on her desk to be answered tomorrow?"

"I guess…" said Darius, who didn't seem the least bit reassured.

"Honestly. When did my best mate turn into such a girl? Go to the bathroom and slap some cold water on your face."

Meanwhile at the other table, Rose and Lily had just placed their orders and they both left to wash their hands at the lady's room.

As Darius was leaving the restroom having calmed himself down per Scorpius' suggestion, he ran into Lily and Rose who were waiting their turn to use the facilities.

"Lily, Rose, what a pleasant surprise! What are you two doing here?" asked Darius.

"I heard a couple of my customers raving about this place so I came to try it out with Rose. What are you doing here?"

"I came here with Scorpius. I honestly can't believe I ran into you like this!" exclaimed Darius with a huge grin on his face."

"Me neither! So are you two doing anything after dinner?" asked Lily.

"No, we haven't planned anything. Why, are you two doing something interesting?"

"We were thinking about heading over to that new cute dessert spot pretty near here. Why don't you two join us?" asked Lily. Rose turned to Lily with a horrified look on her face and Lily quickly reached behind her and pinched her cousin. Lily shot a quick 'just go along with this' glare and smiled back at Darius

"Sure! That sounds brilliant. I'm sure Scorpius won't mind. We'll probably be done with dinner in 30 minutes or so- does that work for you guys?"

"That's perfect," said Lily as she dragged Rose into the restroom. "Let's meet right outside the restaurant," she called out as the doors shut on her.

"Please, please, please?" asked Lily once the doors shut.

As Lily pleaded with her cousin in the bathroom, Darius hopped over back to his table, explained the situation and proceeded to ask his friend for a favor. "Please go with us. I need you there so if I do something stupid, you punch me in the face, or something less drastic."

Rose and Scorpius both looked at their pleading friends and said with a sigh, "Fine, but you owe me."

The two parties finished their dinner (faster than usual due to the excited nature of Darius and Lily) and met outside. They proceeded to the dessert shop only to find it closed.

"Oh that's too bad," sais Lily, "I don't even understand how it's closed, it's not even that late!"

Rose leaned in and read the sign on the door and said, "Lily you idiot, the sign says the shop doesn't open till next week! Ah well, what a shame, I guess we'll just have to go our separate ways," she said as she turned around.

"Yes, too bad," said Scorpius with a grin, "As much fun it would have been to spend another night in your lovely company," he said with a pointed look at Rose, "I really must get back to work."

"It feels like a shame to break up the party early. Why don't we head over to The Lucky Cat for one drink before we leave?" said Darius as Lily shook her head in agreement.

Scorpius spoke up, "I thought you said you never wanted to dr-" Scorpius was cut off as Darius punched Scorpius in the gut.

"Oops! Silly me! Looks like my hand just slipped," said Darius with a bright smile on his face. "Why don't we head off," he said to Lily as they quickly broke into conversation.

"Oh sure, you hand just slipped, _cough, _on air, _cough,_ in the shape of a fist, _cough, _right into my gut," muttered Scorpius as he heaved over.

Rose, ever the healer, crouched down towards Scorpius and looked up at him. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, "The punch didn't look that bad, but I guess you never really know," she said while her hands went to Scorpius' abdomen. She looked up at Scorpius' face to see if he was in pain while she prodded at his stomach and chest and he jumped away.

"I'm fine," he quickly said, "Let's hurry up before we lose them," and he rushed towards The Lucky Cat.

Rose put her hand to her pounding chest and also rushed to catch up with the laughing couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: These chapters are just getting longer and longer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please... Review! I'll love you oh so much if you would just review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** Sorry for the delay! I had a pretty hectic week, but I promise updates will be more frequent. For those of you reading my other story, Misconceptions Surrounding a Certain Rose Weasley, updates will be a little slower for that story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! 3

**Disclaimer** Don't own a thang.

* * *

><p>Rose's Diary<p>

July 21st 11:30pm

Today I got roped into drinking with Lily, Darius, and Scorpius yet _again. _I think I've gone out with them for the past three or four nights now (and twice with Al), and surprisingly it's been a lot more fun than I care to admit. We were laughing so hard that the group next to us asked us to "kindly quiet down" twice.

I know I haven't written in you in a while, but I promise I'll get into the habit of doing so again! I've got loads of things just swimming around in my mind.

As for last night, there was a moment between me and Malfoy that was strange to say the least. The insufferable git had been punched by his best friend (who tried to play it off as a slip of the hand, which put Darius up by 20 points in my book) and on instinct I knelt down to check if Scorpius was okay.

He was coughing quite a bit (which makes me think he might be more of a weakling than I thought), and I put my hand to his chest to check his heartbeat and I lifted up his shirt a little to put my hand to his stomach to check for bruising. His heart was racing, which made me think that there was seriously something wrong with him and I looked up at his face to see if he was okay and there was… a _beat_. I don't know. It was awkward- I don't think I've ever been so near him voluntarily. Anyways, he jumped up and mumbled something about making sure Lily and Darius wouldn't ditch us and ran off while I calmed down my own heartbeat for a second before running after him.

I lifted up his shirt- I don't know what I was thinking! Honestly, what was I thinking? Damn healer instincts.

Rose's Diary

July 22nd 12:02am

Why did he jump away? And why was his heart racing? I wonder if Darius did seriously punch him hard enough to cause some kind of internal damage or something.

Rose's Diary

July 22nd 12:17am

I guess I can just ask him tomorrow- or I guess today since it's already the 22nd.

Oh sod everything. I just need to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Scorpius' Journal to Ensure He Practices Writing Daily to Better Himself as a Journalist<p>

July 22nd 12:08am

Oh, how dedicated I am to my craft of writing! Even with the new column I have to write, the research I have to do for said column, the three other pieces I need to finish writing and the copious amount of reading I have to do for my Ethics in Journalism class, I have still decided to start a journal logging my day to day activities to make sure I maintain my sharp wit and charming personality.

Also, if I ever become a famous journalist, I'm sure people will be clamoring for my life story and it'll be handy to have a log of all my comings and goings.

Let's see, today I ate dinner with Darius and got roped into drinks with him and his lady love, Lily Potter and her cousin Rose Weasley. I've always had fun teasing Rose Weasley till she bursts, but I'll admit it was fun actually laughing _with_ her for once.

The weirdest moment of the night has got to be when Rose started running her hands all over my body, while checking me after Darius punched me in the gut. She looked at me and it was _strange_.

Darius has this little theory that my lack of a proper girlfriend since seventh year and my enjoyment of teasing Rose Weasely is somehow connected. Darius' Lily-addled mind is clearly not up to par with his usual intelligent self. He insists on seeing love, happiness and joy in everything. I will say one thing though, I do think his infatuation with Lily Potter is helping his current undesirable situation with the Ministry. I swear, if I hear one more story where Percy is being an asshole, I'll run into the Ministry and curse his manhood off.

* * *

><p>Good morning Rose Weasley<p>

…

Hello Malfoy. I'm so glad to be graced by an airplane note from you this morning, especially the particular variety of airplane note that likes bonking me in the nose.

…

Yes, it is an honor to be graced by my presence so early in the morning. Even if by nose-bonking airplane note. Anyways, anything interesting going on in the hospital today?

And how did you know it was me?

…

You're the only one who calls me by my full name like that.

You're obviously in the hospital already. Why don't you find out for yourself?

…

I'm currently hard at work making friends and researching. I've talked to the Heads of the Curse Department, the Interaction of Muggle Medication and Magic Department, the Splinching Department, the Research and Development Department and the Potions Department. I've got four more meetings set up and a pile of books to get through.

I was just wondering if my dear fan of mine who volunteered to be my hospital liason could give me some insider information on anything interesting happening at the hospital. Any gory cases?

…

Good job Malfoy. Seems like you're actually doing work for once. Do you want me to give you some Honeyduke's chocolate as a reward for all your hard work?

Nothing gory yet. It's only 8 in the morning, gory things can still come. The only remotely interesting thing happening today is that they're announcing the shortlist for the Head Healer in Training at 5pm.

I promise to tell you if something gross happens. Happy oh wise and intelligent writer, Scorpius Malfoy?

…

Very.

Do you think you'll be on the list?

…

I probably won't be, but Randall's expecting to. He's spent ages making the right connections with all the Heads of the different departments, plus he's brilliant.

….

And you haven't made those same connections? Aren't you Rose Weasley, the daughter of two war heroes? I'm sure everyone wants to become friendly with you.

….

Exactly why I choose not to socialize with the heads of the various departments. I don't want to be used for my last name.

Also, I'm happy enough being a healer. Being the Head Healer in Training means I'll have to spend countless hours behind a desk organizing things instead of with patients helping them feel better.

…

Interesting. Randall obviously doesn't think the same way you do?

…

Randall has different priorities. I can respect that.

Now bugger off! I have actual work to do, you know.

…

Fine, fine. I'll come back around 5pm to see the results.

Bye-bye Rose Weasley!

…

It's common courtesy to say good-bye when someone says bye to you. Do you not know that Rose Weasely?

…

_Good-bye_ Junior Writer Scorpius Malfoy. Stop annoying me. I'm trying to work here.

…

Sweet as ever.

I'll see you at 5pm

...

Oh Merlin I hope not.

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I still can't believe we managed to run into each other last night! Do you still remember your promise to help me with my sister's gift? She's turning… 16 this year? I'm not too sure on that point. She's young. She likes pink.

I propose we try out that dessert place next week when it opens!

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Of course I'll still help you with your sister's present. 7:30pm, correct? And "she likes pink" is not a good enough description of your sister to help me pick her present.

I accept your offer, and add the reminder that it's my turn to pay for treats.

Lily

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I just asked Lily out on a date next week, but she owled me back telling me she would pay! Doesn't that mean I'm friend zoned? If it's a date, the man pays for the meal; if it's not a date, the man the woman pay for their shares equally. Her saying that she'll pay is her way of saying that this is not a date. I'm right, aren't I?

I'm going a little crazy here. Help a friend out.

Darius

And she didn't answer the boyfriend question. Maybe that means she has one? Maybe that means she doesn't have one, but she 's not interested in me so she's keeping me in the dark? Women are bloody confusing.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Oh for heaven's sakes. Blind people could see that Lily Potter is equally into you as you are into her. How in the world has she managed to reduce you to this piddling piece of a man I hardly recognize.

She likes you. Stop freaking out.

Scorpius

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Are you sure, mate? I mean, the whole paying thing is a commonly known rule in the dating world…

Darius

* * *

><p>The Man Formerly Known as Darius, Now Known as Dariana,<p>

You are being a complete idiot. I'm putting a stop to this. Men don't worry whether the woman will reject them or not. True men just put their feelings out there and ask the woman properly on a date.

I'm putting an end to this madness.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I don't like the sound of this. What are you going to do?

Darius

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

I'm writing to inform you that one Darius Zabini has fallen head over heels for your cousin Lily Luna Potter. I'm pretty confident from last night that Lily feels the same way about Darius, so can you just ask her to stop freaking him out and treating him as a friend and just tell him she like him already?

Thanks,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

Should I add "Matchmaker" to your title? Shouldn't we just let things progress naturally? It seems like they're moving at a good pace. Do you expect me to just owl my cousin telling her, "Hey, Scorpius Malfoy just owled me to let me know that Darius Zabini has the hots for you. Do what you will."?

Rose Weasley

Healer in Training

St. Mungo's

I can have fancy signatures at the end of my letters too.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Sounds like a fantastic idea. Write exactly that and it'll set things in motion very nicely.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

Chief Matchmaker

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

You can be such an idiot sometimes. They're fine the way they are. Just let things go naturally.

Rose Weasley

Chief of the Chiefs

The Universe, Inc.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

What did you do? TELL ME.

If you don't send an owl back in 10 minutes, I'm Apparating over there.

I'm fully a man and I don't need you to 'take care of things.' I'd prefer it if you didn't.

Darius

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Stop bothering me. I'm busy with my articles. Some of us do have a job, you know.

I understand that you're my biggest fan and that you crave my presence, but sometimes you need to understand I have other things to take care of. I know I can make you go crazy sometimes (crazy enough to mangle me like you did last night), but you've got to understand that I have a job- an important job.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

Chief Heartbreaker

You thought you were funny there with your title, didn't you? I can picture you giggling to yourself as you wrote that "Chief of the Chiefs" nonsense.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

I am at a loss for words. _Me_ bother _you_? You were the one that initially contacted me and I was the one that told you to bugger off the first time! I don't even know what to say to you, you idiot.

Oh, and I didn't_ mangle_ your body last night. I was checking to make sure you weren't injured after you made such a big deal over the fact that Zabini accidentally pushed you in the gut.

You great big ponce.

Rose

Chief Heartbreaker? If you need to find me, I'll be in the intensive care unit for laughing so hard my guts spilled out.

Oh, and I don't _giggle_.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Stop going crazy and don't come here. I just told Rose Weasley of your affections for her cousin.

It's not as if she didn't already know. You two couldn't be more obvious last night.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Remember that we're meeting at Diagon Alley today to buy Ted and Victoire's wedding present!

Let's meet at that fancy paper store next to Lily's shop at 7:00pm.

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

You mean the stationary store?

Yes, I'll meet you there at 7:00pm.

Rose

* * *

><p><span>A notice put up on the main board at St. Mungo's 5:00pm<span>

Head Healers-in-Training

The order of this list has nothing to do with the order in which the candidates are being considered. If healers that are on the list are expected to step up and show the Head Healers that they have what it takes to become the Head Healer in Training.

Randall Tenney

Figura Planter

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Dearest Rosieposie,<p>

I'm the top candidate for Head Healer in Training! What say you and I celebrate my great achievement tonight at The Love Spell? We can have a nice romantic night and toast to my success!

Yours,

Randall

…

Randall,

Congratulations! I was sure you'd get the position. Do you know who your competition is? I heard rumours that Figura Planter was a prime candidate for the spot. I heard she's sleeping with Healer Alrich in the Muggle Medication department.

Rose

* * *

><p>'Shortlisted for Head Healer in Training' Rose Weasley,<p>

And you told me this morning that you didn't think that you'd be shortlisted for the position.

As you are my biggest fan, I offer you my sincerest congrats. It bodes well for me to have successful people as my fans.

…

What? Scorpius, is this you?

…

Of course it's me, and what do you mean 'what'? I'm congratulating you for being shortlisted.

…

Randall got shortlisted, not me.

…

Did you even check the list? You're number three.

…

Oh my gosh. I thought you were joking but you're actually right. I'm shortlisted for the positions. Merlin.

…

Was I seriously the one to alert you of the news that you had been shortlisted? What about your idiot boyfriend Randall?

…

I guess he didn't catch my name on the list. Holy Merlin. I really wasn't expecting this.

…

Well congratulations again.

…

Thanks Malfoy. Really.

I have an operation to get to so I have to go now.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter,<p>

Guess what? I've been shortlisted for the Head Healer in Training position!

OH MY GOSH.

I know I've said I don't really want it, but now that I know I'm on the shortlist, I want to work my hardest to earn the position.

You, me and Al. The Lucky Cat. Tonight. No excuses.

Ecstatically,

Rose

* * *

><p>Al!<p>

I got shortlisted for the Head Healer in Training position! After we go shopping for Ted and Victoire's present, you, me and Lily are heading over to The Lucky Cat.

Rose

Say no and know you'll meet your doom. You might be the Auror in training, but you know I'm no slouch in DADA.

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

I'm confused. I like to tease the living hell out of your cousin and I do it all the time. Your cousin and I are not very good friends- in fact, if it wasn't for work and you, I'm pretty sure she'd choose to never see my face ever again. Your cousin has a boyfriend of one year (has it been longer?) who claims he loves her and makes no hesitation to tell the press that all the time (and I would know, being part of the press).

Then why was I the one that first notified her and congratulated her about her being shortlisted for the Head Healer in Training position? Randall also got the position. I honestly don't know what she sees in that guy. He's kind of an ass. If you're a good friend, you'd tell her that her boyfriend is a dick.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Rose's boyfriend is a self-centered jerk. He doesn't hesitate to talk about how much he's supposedly in love with Rose when he's in front of the press, and trust me, as a journalist, I know how he talks to us; yet, when his own girlfriend's name is on the same list as his for a major job, he doesn't see her name and only notices his. How much more self-centered can he get? I know I might not be Rose Weasley's friend, but even I can tell that she deserves better than that piece of trash.

Talk to Lily about it, will you? I don't understand how anyone in her family can stand this relationship.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

And before you go off spouting nonsense about me feeling _anything_ for Rose Weasley, I'm letting you know that I just feel this way about her situation because I'm a decent human being who doesn't like seeing other people being mistreated.

* * *

><p>Rosieposie,<p>

So are we on for The Love Spell tonight?

Randall

* * *

><p>Randall,<p>

I'm sorry, but I really can't make it to The Love Spell tonight.

Also, I don't know if you caught my name on the list, but I've also been shortlisted for the position.

Rose

* * *

><p>Hi Lily,<p>

Sorry for the delay in response! It's been a crazy day.

I'm about to head over there right now.

See you soon,

Darius

* * *

><p>The Stationary Shop 7:00pm<p>

"Hi Al!" said Rose as she bounced over to her cousin.

"Hey Rose! Congratulations on being shortlisted!" he said with a hug.

"Thanks!" she said as they walked into the store.

They quickly found a pack of beautifully charmed cards that emitted a flowery fragrance and a sweet guitar melody that the happily to be married couple could use to send out thank you cards after the wedding.

"Well that was a lot faster than I thought it would be," said Al. As they passed the birthday card section, Al suddenly remembered and said, "Hey Rose, I actually need to buy Scorpius a present too. It's his birthday soon and I might as well buy a present for him while I'm in the Alley. Mind going with me?" he asked.

Rose nodded along and they found themselves at a clothing shop. Al picked up a shirt only for Rose to say, "He wouldn't wear that."

"And how would you know what he would and wouldn't wear?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling he wouldn't wear that. I _did_ live with him for a year in seventh year."

"Yeah, but I've been his friend for more that nine years…" Al trailed off as he spotted Darius and Lily walking into the shop. "What are they doing here?" he asked Rose as he pointed to the two. "Oi!" Al shouted, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, I was just looking for a present for my sister at your sister's store and ran into her," Darius said, obviously surprised to see the two of them.

"And when he didn't find anything he thought she would like at my shop, I offered to accompany him to find something more suitable," continued Lily.

"And that's when we passed by this shop and I remembered I also needed to buy something for Scorpius' birthday," Darius smoothly continued. "It's in, what, two days?" he asked Al.

Al nodded, "Yeah… two days." He looked at Darius and his sister, then said, "Well since we all ran into each other, we might as well just shop together."

"Fine by me," said Rose as the two others agreed.

"We're all going to The Lucky Cat afterwards to celebrate Rose's being shortlisted for a Head Healer position," said Lily, "Do you want to come celebrate with us?" she asked Darius.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd love to," said Darius as he turned to Rose. "Congratulations!"

Rose said she didn't mind and as a group they browsed the shop for something to buy Scorpius.

"Hey Darius, what do you think of this for Scorpius?" asked Al as he held up a sweater.

Rose looked up at the sweater Al was holding and said, "No."

"Again, what would you know? You might have lived with the guy for one year, but I've been his friend for almost a decade."

"I have to agree with Rose," said Darius.

"He's more likely to wear something like this," said Rose as she held up a light grey cashmere sweater. "He doesn't really wear a lot of color and this matches his eyes."

"Rose is right," said Darius, "Now that I think about it, Scorpius really doesn't have a lot of color in his wardrobe."

"Huh," said Al, "I guess it's a girl thing to notice wardrobes," he said as he wandered over to the cash register to purchase the sweater.

As Darius finished up his shopping, they came upon the central post station in Diagon Alley and Darius asked Rose, "Would you mind if I invited Scorpius to The Lucky Cat with us?"

Rose pondered, then responded, "I guess it's only fitting. He _was_ the one to first alert me that I got shortlisted, so it makes sense that he celebrates with us."

Darius sent a quick owl to Scorpius and the group made its way over to The Lucky Cat.

"On that note," said Al privately to Rose, "I heard from Scorpius that Randall didn't even notice that you were on the shortlist."

"Yeah," sighed Rose, "I guess he just saw his own name and stopped reading."

"Still, he should have noticed his girlfriend's name on the list."

"I know, and that's why I'm not celebrating with him tonight. I want to celebrate this with my closest friends, you and Lily. I'll deal with Randall tomorrow. I really don't want to think about it right now, can we talk about him later?" she said in a voice that told Al that she wasn't asking a question- she was demanding that he lay off the topic.

Al agreed, he didn't want to put her in a bad mood on a night she should be celebrating and the two of them ran to catch up with Darius and Lily. Once the foursome reached The Lucky Cat, they saw Scorpius waiting outside. As the five of them walked in, the bartender looked up and asked, "The usual table?" and motioned for them to walk to the half hidden booth in the corner.

"I can't believe we've been lumped into their group and that we have a 'usual table'," muttered Rose to Lily as they sat down.

"Well we _have _been drinking here for the past three nights," responded Lily.

The waitress brought over 'the usual' and Rose cringed to hear those words and the gang quickly immediately started toasting to Rose's success.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> Please review! Press that little button on the bottom and leave a review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Rose's Diary<p>

July 23rd 12:23am

I diiiiiid it. I got shortlisted for that damn position that Randall was going on and on and on about- and I didn't have to brownnose my way into it.

He didn't even notice my name on the list! I'm actually a little angry. I've been okay with Randall forgetting that I hate nicknames and I've kept my cool every time he picks what he likes instead of considering my likes and dislikes whenever we go out to eat, but I can't believe he didn't even notice his own girlfriend's name on the shortlist when it was just two names beneath his.

I confess, diary, I'm a little tipsy right now. I spent the whole night celebrating with Al, Lilly, Darius and Scorpius and all of them bought me drink after drink. My memory's already a little blurry and if it weren't for the little bit of sobering potion I keep in my purse I wouldn't be able to hold a quill.

I don't remember ever laughing so hard. I can't remember what exactly we said last night, but I know it was hilarious. My jaw actually hurts from smiling so much

I was a little startled when the bartenders and waitresses referenced the five of us as a "group" with a "regular" booth and a "regular" order of drinks, but after tonight I don't think I mind being grouped together with Al's two friends if every night winds up as hilarious as this one.

I'm wiped out.

/

Rose's Diary

July 23rd 12:45am

Am I supposed to get Scorpius a present for his birthday? I do see him all the time, and I guess we are work colleagues of sorts these days. He _was_ the one to tell me that I was shortlisted.

Maybe something small?

* * *

><p>Scorpius' Journal to Ensure He Practices Writing Daily to Better Himself as a Journalist<p>

July 23rd 12:31am

Tonight, I celebrated Rose Weasley's success with the rest of the gang. (Apparently we've become a group of sorts. The bartenders at The Lucky Cat certainly think of us as a group of friends.) I was surprised to see that Randall, Rose's idiotic boyfriend, didn't join us. I mentioned the lack of Randall to Al, but he told me to shut it and that he'd explain it to me later.

I'm hoping she chucked him. A guy like that deserves to be chucked.

She's smart and a talented healer. She truly cares for her patients and she has a wicked smart mouth on her. How can that Randall idiot treat her like such crap? Doesn't he realize that any guy would be lucky to have her?

Wow, I must be way more drunk than I realize.

It's time to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Wow, last night you got very very drunk. Do you remember some of the things you said?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Did I say anything embarrassing?

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Not _embarrassing_ per se, just things you wouldn't normally say.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Details please.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Well you kept on thanking Scorpius, for one, and you even gave him a hug. In fact, you gave everyone hugs. It was hugs all around. Hugs to the pimply guy in the booth next us, hugs to our waitress every time she brought more drinks.

You wouldn't stop shouting that Randall was a stupid nincompoop and then you would start giggling at the word nincompoop. The first time you did this we all laughed, the second time you did this, we laughed, the third, fourth, fifth and sixth time, however, you were the only one laughing.

You said you loved everyone who was sitting at the booth, and the booth itself. You hugged the table and proclaimed that our little group was officially named 'The Non-Nincompoops.'

Any of this sounding familiar?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Surely this is all some kind of joke. You can't be serious. I couldn't have been _that_ drunk.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Oh Rose. Rosie Rose Rose. I wish I were just pulling a big prank on you, but if you wish to confirm it, I'll pull the memory out of my head and we can both look at it in my pensieve.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

That won't be necessary. I'm going to slowly pound my head on a wall now.

Rose

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Again, a fun night. Thanks for helping me pick my sister's present by the way! I sent it to her through owl post this morning and she's already sent me a letter telling me how great of a brother I am.

Drunk Rose was pretty hilarious last night. Oh, and on that note, I was surprised to see how well she knew Scorpius at the clothing shop on Diagon Alley last night. Scorpius is a picky dresser, but I'm almost certain that he'll love the grey sweater that she picked out for him last night.

Do you have a lunch break today? I heard the Cheery Cottage has some great sandwiches.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

It was really a lot of fun! I'm glad your sister liked her present! It's just the sort of thing that a 16 year old girl would like.

Drunk Rose is always that hilarious. I just told her all the things she did last night and at first she thought I was trying to joke around with her! As for the clothing thing, I guess she learned a lot about him while living with him in seventh year. If I remember correctly, they had some sort of civility agreement that they made on the train over to Hogwarts. It must have worked out well because I remember that year's end of the year ball being one of the best parties Hogwarts has ever seen. Oh, and their joint graduation speech was amazing. I swear at least half of the Great Hall was in tears by the end of that speech both from laughing and from crying.

I'm free for lunch at 12:30pm today. Does that work for you?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

12:30pm sounds perfect!

Yeah, Scorpius and Rose's graduation ball and speech blew everyone away. When they work together, I don't think anyone can match them. Honestly, I harbor a secret theory that Scorpius is in love with your cousin. _Don't tell anyone I told you that._

Darius

* * *

><p>Rose 'Non-Nincompoop' Weasley,<p>

Hello there! The sun is shining and it is a lovely day indeed. How're you feeling after your crazy night last night? I'm not sure the name 'The Non-Nincompoops' is the best title for our little band of misfits.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

You're writing to me for no reason but to bother me so early in the morning. What a joyous surprise.

R. W.

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

I'm thinking about having a little dinner party tonight at my place instead of going to The Lucky Cat and drinking. Will you come if I do?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I promised Randall last night that I would spend tonight with him to celebrate his being on the shortlist. Can I bring him?

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

If you must.

Lily

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Hmm, I must admit. I had my suspicions after seeing the way he acts around her. He'll tease her, but he's constantly taking care of her under the radar. Last night when we were drinking, he was the one that kept count of how many Firewhiskeys Rose drank after we all lost track and he kept on putting the glass of water in front of her to drink. When the food came out, he'd position it in front of Rose. I don't even think he realizes how much attention he was placing on her. If he does like her, I'm pretty sure he doesn't realize it.

We need to talk more at lunch today. Oh, also, I'm thinking about hosting a little dinner party at my place. I'll invite all the other "Non-Nincompoops," would you be interested in coming?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

A home cooked meal? How could I refuse? I'll owl Scorpius about the dinner party. I'm sure he'll come, especially if I say Rose is coming. She is coming, correct?

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

She is coming, but I'm afraid her idiot boyfriend Randall might come along with her.

Lily

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Unfortunately, the other Head healers in the hospital are taking me out for drinks tonight to celebrate my being shortlisted, so I won't be able to go out with you tonight.

I checked the list again and did see that your name was listed number three. I guess that means we are in competition with each other.

Actually in order to make sure that this is a fair and objective competition, I suggest that we temporarily suspend our relationship until the Head Healer in Training has been chosen.

Randall

* * *

><p>Randall,<p>

I could handle dating you and being in competition with you, but if you can't handle it, fine. We won't see each other till the Head Healer is chosen.

May the best healer win.

Rose

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Randall and I won't be seeing each other until the competition is over. It'll just be me at your dinner party tonight. Who else is coming?

Rose

* * *

><p>Hugo,<p>

Rose is on a temporary break with Randall! Activate the Weasley+Potter emergency communication letter chain! It's time for a celebration!

Lily

The first person you tell this news to better not be your dumb potion.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Change of plans! Rose isn't seeing Randall until the competition is over. If Scorpius wants to make his move, now is the time. We'll discuss strategy at lunch today.

Lily

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Lily's having a dinner party today and wanted me to invite you. It's all the 'Non-Nincompoops.'

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Dinner party?

Eh, alright. I'll grace her with my presence.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Well of course I'm going to give a big happy hello to my favorite non-nincompoop on this lovely day.

I've attached the article on the butt boy on the second page. Let me know if there are any medical errors in my article.

Thanks,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

'…brilliant healer, Rose Weasley, told the Prophet that, "St. Mungo's sees at least one of these major injuries from under-age wizards and witches every year. The worst thing underaged wizards and witches can do, besides initially practicing magic, is trying to fix it, because they can often make a bad situation worse…"'

Brilliant healer? I'm flattered Scorpius Malfoy, but know this- flattery will get your nowhere. I can just see your cheeky smile. Stop smiling in a cheeky manner. It aggravates me.

No errors on the medical side of things. Nice article. Those classes must be doing you some good.

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Dinner party. My place. 8:00pm.

LL

* * *

><p>LL,<p>

Just heard from James that Rose broke up with Randall! DRINKS ALL AROUND!

Oh and yes to your dinner party.

Al

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Cheeky smiling? There was no cheeky smiling. You can come and inspect for yourself. I'm currently at the mercy of three Senior Writers who have all dumped their boring articles on me while I was trying to research for my next medical column. I suspect there will be no smiling of any sort until I'm done with these useless fluff pieces.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>The Cheery Cottage 12:45pm<p>

"So," said Darius, "Randall and Rose aren't seeing each other until the Head Healer is chosen?"

"Exactly. I'm thinking if we have any shot at getting Rose with Scorpius, it's now."

Darius smiled, "I get the feeling you're not the biggest fan of Randall."

"Of course I'm not. I hate the guy. Although he never overtly does anything to prove it, I can't help but get the feeling that the only reason he's dating Rose is to have that little bit of fame."

"Scorpius would never treat her like that. I'm pretty sure the guy's been in love with her since seventh year. He's never been the player type, but he's has his fair share of girlfriends. Ever since that year living with Rose, he hasn't really gone on any dates or shown any interest in girls… period."

"Has he told you he likes her?"

"Never. I've told him my little theory about him being in love with Rose before, but he flatly denies it. He's like a little toddler. He'll pull and pull her hair, but he'll never admit that it's all because he likes her."

"Hmm… well I guess we'll have to make him realize that he's in love with her."

"I agree, but I think the bigger problem here is Rose. Why is she even still with that guy? Can't she tell that he's just using her? Why haven't you guys told her that you don't like him?"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, "I have no idea why she's with him. In the beginning we all liked the guy because he went through so much effort to ask her out. It wasn't until a couple of months later when we had our suspicions. We've tried talking about it to her once or twice, but for some reason she just doesn't see it. As much as I hate the guy, he's a decently smart guy and he does just the bare minimum to coast as her boyfriend. Anytime they start having problems, he'll make some grand romantic gesture and she'll reluctantly agree to keep on seeing him. It's frustrating to watch."

"Well then let's hope that this mini break they're on right now will turn into a proper break up!"

Lily eagerly nodded and the two of them immediately commenced plotting.

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

You, me, Al, of course and Darius and Scorpius; basically, all the 'Non-Nincompoops.' (Sorry, I couldn't help but throw it in there. You seemed pretty enthusiastic about the idea of calling our little group that last night.) I know you're loath to admit it, but we have become a group of sorts and it's been entertaining every time we've all had drinks together.

Please still come! I need a female to hang out with and I need you to casually arrange it so I happen to sit next to Darius.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

We aren't a group of sorts. Hanging out a couple of nights does not make us a group- and it certainly doesn't make us a group with a name. And we might have had fun when we were drinking together, but I highly doubt it will be as fun if we are all sober.

But I'll be there. For you, Lily.

Rose

You owe me.

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I've heard a bit of interesting news today. Apparently, your dear Rose and her dear idiotic Randall are no more, at least until the Head Healer is chosen.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Good riddance.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Good riddance? Is that it? Do you want to discuss any… plans? (Imagine that I'm wriggling my eyebrows)

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Stop wriggling your eyebrows at me. I have no plans. I don't know what you are insinuating.

I can't believe I'm actually about to write this, but… I'm busy. Bugger off. I've got loads of articles to write that the Senior Writers just dumped on me and I have to finish before my stupid class tonight.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Anything interesting happening at the hospital? Someone get half eaten by a hippogriff? Did anyone starting defecating out of their mouth? Did anyone walk in with a little head growing out of their abdomen?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

But seriously, is there an interesting case today?

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

Didn't you say you were busy being everyone's slave?

And 'defecating out of their mouth'? I can't believe you mind even came up with that scenario. You disgust me Malfoy, you really do.

And is this all your planning on doing with your column? Horror cases? Because let me be the first to tell you that we don't get cases like butt boy all the time.

R. Weasley

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

It's precisely because I am at the mercy to everyone else's whims why I'm asking you if there are any interesting cases at St. Mungo's. I wanted to finish getting through the latest issue of _New Healer Techniques_, but the journal was a lot more technical than I thought and I spent the majority of my time just looking up the various diseases, spells and potions. The text might as well have been in Egyptian hieroglyphics. If there were another interesting case at St. Mungo's it would make my life a whole lot easier right now.

Well, I'm not Scorpius Malfoy for nothing. I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll do a "Day in the Life of a Healer" columns and follow you around all day. Wouldn't you love that?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

Oh god no. Please don't. Now I'm actually praying that someone Apparates into our emergency room defecating out of his or her mouth.

R. Weasley

* * *

><p>Rose's Diary<p>

July 23rd 11:00pm

I really didn't mean to stay so late, but I genuinely didn't notice the time going by so fast. Today we all had dinner at Lily's place and to my surprise, the boys are good company even when not intoxicated. We talked about the potential sex life between Filch and Madame Pince and Pomfrey being jealous. Writing it down, it might seem like a bit of a disgusting topic to discuss, but I swear it was hilarious. Scorpius tried to imitate what he though Filch would say to sound sexy and Darius responded with what he though Pince would say we about died in laughter

Scorpius said something along the lines of, "I may not be able to fly one, but my little broomstick seems to be rising now that I've got you on my own."

"Oh ravish me now! Enter my Restricted Section and let's make love!" replied Darius complete with a falsetto voice. He hardly finished speaking when he doubled over in laughter with the rest of us and we laughed the entire night away.

Anyways, I've thought of a simple idea for a present for Scorpius. He told me he's been having trouble reading through the latest issue of _New Healer Techniques_ and I thought I could write up a quick summary of the more interesting parts. I mean, if I do this, it'll prevent him from following me around all day at the hospital and pestering me all the live long day.

/

Rose's Diary

July 24th 5:00am

I finally finished the present. It took a little longer than I expected, but I was so wrapped up in the work that I didn't realize the time pass by.

After finishing with the summary of the medical journal, I thought I would include a bit about common nicknames healers use for various diseases and explain the most common diseases. That lead me to write about the incurable diseases that healers knew about and the treatments we had for those diseases as well as the research that was being done to find a cure. Writing about that lead me to discuss some of the recent discoveries researchers had made and a little history on how some revolutionary cures came about which lead me to write even more on the main controversies in the philosophy behind cures in the healer community. Before I knew it, the little summary had grown into a 32-page report. That little bugger better appreciate it.

I'm knackered. I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall asleep the minute I hit the bed.

Note: I must remember to write about Randall tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Scorpius' Journal to Ensure He Practices Writing Daily to Better Himself as a Journalist<p>

July 23rd 11:00pm

Today's entry will have to be a short one as I have loads of work to do. Being the office grunt is definitely not fun. When I'm rich and successful, I'm never going to treat junior writers like my senior writers treat me.

Today we had dinner at Lily Potter's place. If I had told my seventh year self at Hogwarts that the people I would hang out with on a daily basis were Lily Potter and Rose Weasley, I'm pretty sure I would have laughed my head off at the ridiculousness of it.

Even though there wasn't any alcohol, we all managed to have fun and the food was delicious. I've got to admit, Darius is a lucky man. Tonight's dinner made it obvious that the two of them were into each other and I haven't seen Darius this happy since he started working for that monster Percy.

Must be off to finish up my articles and get through that monstrous medical journal. Even though I am brilliant, I must admit that the journal is a bit of herculean task, even for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thanks for reading! Please review review review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence! I've been really busy finishing up school (I'm graduating!) and looking for a job. To make it up I've got an longer chapter for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters.

* * *

><p>Birthday Boy,<p>

Happy Birthday Scorpius! I hope you like your present!

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Thanks for the shirt! After years of getting me terrible presents, I must congratulate you on getting me something I think I might actually wear.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

What? I get you fantastic presents! I still don't understand why you didn't like the watch I got you last year.

And I have to admit that I had a bit of help with this present. I went shopping with Rose and she picked it out. She surprisingly knew a lot about the kinds of clothes you wear- it must be a girl thing.

Al

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

Happy birthday! The big 2-3! Actually now that I think about it, there's nothing special about turning 23. All you're doing is getting older; you're halfway to 46.

Anyways, hope you enjoy your present.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

You really know how to make me feel fantastic on my birthday. Thinking about the fact that I am halfway to 46 really makes me happy (This is sarcasm, you dunce). Thanks for the present. I've been meaning to start playing Quidditch more. We should play this weekend and so I can cream you using your gift.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

I heard it's your birthday. I wrote this up for you so you won't bother me at the hospital. Appreciate it.

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

I really appreciate the report; I did not appreciate the pink balloons that say "Happy Birthday Princess" complete with shimmering pink confetti that's charmed to fall down every ten minutes and the princess crown that starts screaming like a Howler whenever I try to take it off.

I looked through the report that you wrote for me… It's amazing! How long did this take you? I know I'm your favorite writer and you're my biggest fan, but this is truly incredible. I genuinely can't thank you enough.

The pink confetti, on the other hand, I could do without.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

Glad to hear you appreciate the report and I'm assuming that you won't bother me as much because of it. I'm a little disappointed you don't like my princess themed birthday package that I sent you. I really did think that you'd love it.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

This particular brand of confetti seems to love sticking to my skin. I know I attract everything (women, women, women and apparently confetti as well), but it's getting fairly annoying to have bits of silver and pink stuck to my skin. Did you charm it? Even when I use the cleaning charm on my skin, the confetti refuses to move. Tell me the countercharm, woman. My coworkers won't stop laughing and as much as they try to avoid my glance, I know it's because of the princess crap.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Happy birthday! I know we aren't the closest of friends, but I got you a little present. I hope you like it!

Lily Luna Potter

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Thanks for the present. I think it will go great with the sweater that Al got for me. Are you coming to the bar tonight?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Of course I am! It's your birthday- how could I not? I'll bring Rose.

Lily

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

It's Scorpius' birthday today. I know he isn't your favorite person in the world, but you might think about sending him an owl wishing him a happy birthday. Also, we're going to the bar tonight to celebrate his birthday. You _have _to come!

Lily

* * *

><p>St Mungo's 11:00am<p>

"Do you know where I can find Rose Weasley?" asked Scorpius Malfoy.

The nurse at the counter looked up and her eyes opened in shock to see the pink and silver glittering figure in front of her. "Uh… I heard from another nurse that she's taking a nap in the common room on floor three. Do you want me to buzz her?"

"No, I'll be fine. I have a pass from the Head Healer," Scorpius replied as he marched to the staircase. All eyes were trained on the glittering figure as he furiously walked.

Scorpius reached the common room and barged into the napping quarters of the room and came upon a sleeping Rose.

"ROSE WEASLEY!" he shouted into her ear. "TELL ME THE COUNTERCURSE RIGHT NOW."

She bolted up, her hair a mess and a little bit of drool on the side of her mouth. She quickly wiped her mouth and started hysterically laughing at the figure in front of her and who could blame her? Scorpius Malfoy was covered head to toe in shiny pink and silver glitter with a sparkling princess crown on his head. A cloud of balloons were hanging over his head that said "Happy Birthday Princess."

"Stop laughing and tell me the countercurse!" he said as the balloons opened up to spill more confetti on him.

She yawned and said, "Alright, alright, you've suffered enough," and she reached into her pocket as if to pull our her wand, as Scorpius sat down in the bed beside her. She slyly pulled out a camera instead, snapped a quick photo and yelled, "It's for posterity! It's for posterity! I promise I won't show anyone!" as Scorpius began her around the room for the camera.

"Give me the camera!" he yelled while chasing her around the bed.

"I won't show anyone! It's just for laughs!" yelled Rose as she sprinted around the other bed, when she suddenly fell on the floor, clutching her head.

"Are you okay?" asked Scorpius, as he leant down to check on Rose, any thought of grabbing the camera gone and replaced with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get too much sleep last night."

"What time did you go to bed?"

"Around 5."

"What the hell were you doing that you were up so late?"

"This and that," Rose mumbled. She quickly sat back down on the bed. "I'm just going to sleep a little longer while I'm on my break. Go away."

Scorpius looked on worriedly at Rose. He scribbled a quick note and left it for her by her bed as he Apparated away.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I'm bringing Rose to celebrate Scorpius' birthday tonight.

I found a great tea place a couple of block away from my shop. You want to come with me to try it out? Say, 2:30?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Perfect! I'll see you at 2:30 at your shop and we can walk over together.

Darius

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Did you hear anything from your Crime Division buddy? Everyone here who's an Auror-in-Training is really freaking out about the rumor that there are going to be cuts.

Al

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

Why do you need me to owl you as soon as I wake up? What's wrong? Don't tell you couldn't figure out the countercharm for the princess crown. Is the former head boy not as smart as he once was?

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Are you feeling better? You look quite unattractive when you're sleeping. Did you know you drool in your sleep?

Also, let's make an agreement that the picture of me in all my glittering glory never leaves your hands. I took pity on you because you fainted, but now I'm beginning to regret not confiscating that photo.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

I know you must have an unlimited supply of Pepper-Up potion at the hospital, but I just read the section of your report that talked about the danger of too much Pepper-Up, so I'm sending some coffee grounds with this owl. Just spell up some water and heat and you'll perk right up after drinking this. It's potent.

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

I don't want to pester you, but you really should owl Scorpius and tell him Happy birthday. You have to admit that we're sort of friends with him and it'd be rude not to say anything.

Also, I ran into Al when Darius and I went out for a cup of tea at that new tiny tea shop near my shop. Even though we aren't anything official yet, I still felt like I had to hide the fact that Darius and I hang out so often... but then I felt weird for wanting to hide that face because Darius and I aren't anything official! I'm just rambling here, but do you get what I'm saying? Merlin, it'd be so much easier on my brain if we were actually something.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I'm not completely rude. I sent him a little note this morning. Sorry for the late response; I was taking a nap because I was up all night.

About Darius and Al… It's obvious to everyone (except Al 'cause he's a dunce) that you and Darius have feelings for each other. I suggest you do something to spur him into action and then you can worry about keeping it from Al. You know he'll go mad if he finds out that there's anything between his best friend and his little sister.

Rose

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

You really want to make fun of the way I look when I'm sleeping when I have to fantastic photo of you, just waiting to be shared with the world?

I really did think you were smarter than this Scorpius.

Rose

Thanks for the coffee. It really is potent; I'm bouncing around like a jackrabbit right now.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

What? Did I say anything negative about you? I meant to say that you look like a goddess when you're sleeping. Your drool glistens with the shine of a thousand diamonds and just adds to your overall charm when you're sleeping. Truly, you are a beautiful sleeper.

I read through the report and it's really brilliant. My head is chock full of ideas for articles, but the most interesting topic has got to be the research being done on Lycanthropy. I also can't help but wonder how long this report took you… This report couldn't be the reason why you slept so late, could it?

By the way I finally figured out the countercurse. You're a tricky one. I can't believe you used an ancient Bulgarian curse on me to stick the confetti!

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

I like that description a lot better than the last. Also, get your head out of your arse. Of course I didn't stay up late writing that report for your birthday. Do you honestly think I would spend that much time on that? I do have other things going on in my life, you know.

Rose

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I can't believe we ran into Al at the tea shop! I swear Diagon Alley is way too small.

Oh, and I just came upon a letter on my desk that you must have sent a couple of nights ago. It's the one that starts off with, "You act like such a normal witch that sometimes I forget that your father is the savior of the wizarding world. Your past boyfriends must be seriously frightened every time he has to face your father. Speaking of which, are you dating anyone right now? If you are, he must live in fear of the great Harry Potter."

To answer your question: No, I'm not dating anyone right now.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily's shop 3:45pm<p>

Crack! Darius Apparated into Lily's shop.

"Darius? Did we plan on meeting here for something?" Lily asked, confused.

"No, but I needed to talk with you."

"Oh, what about? Is there something wrong?"

Darius walked over to where Lily was standing behind the counter. "We've been seeing a lot of each other these days."

"Yes…" Lily agreed, waiting for more.

"And it seems like we have a lot of fun when we're together."

Lily nodded.

"You aren't dating anyone."

Lily confirmed this with a nod.

"And I'm not dating anyone.

Lily cocked her head in question.

"You're amazing, talented and beautiful and I'm always happier when I'm around you."

Lily blushed, "Me too."

"So what I'm trying to ask is, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily smiled, "Of course," and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm still working and I can't be caught canoodling with my boyfriend in front of customers. I'll see you tonight?"

Darius responded with a deep kiss, smiled and said, "I'll see you tonight. I had better get back before Percy kills me."

"Bye…" Lily said as she gave him another quick peck and squeezed his hand.

"Bye…" Darius replied as he kissed her again and he apparated away.

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

I'm smiling so much. I didn't know I could be so happy!

Darius just asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. I'm so deliriously happy, I could burst.

Rose. I feel like this is so different from my other relationships. I don't want to scare you, but I really think this can turn into something real. I know I'm still young, but I've never felt like this with any of my other boyfriends and I just feel so amazingly happy when I'm with him.

Rose I'm so happy! I know I said it a million times already, but I just can't stop declaring how happy I am! I'm smiling like an idiot right now.

Lily

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I did it. I asked Lily Potter to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Who's the man now, Scorpius? (Answer: I am)

I think this is the real thing. I didn't tell you this, but I knew from the first coffee date that this was the girl I was going to marry. If she'll have me, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her.

Darius

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I'm so happy for you! Darius seems like a great guy from all the times I met him. I'm really glad that you guys have figured out where you stand. We'll have a good old-fashioned girly sleepover and we can talk all about it. What say you to tomorrow night? I'll make Al sleepover at a friend's and I'll buy lots of chocolate and cake.

Oh, are you planning on telling Al? I'm worried he might kill Darius if he finds out.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

That sounds perfect! I'm so happy. So so so happy!

And as for Al, I'll ask Darius, but I think it'll be a good idea for us to gradually introduce the idea of Darius and I dating to him. Al tends to react violently to things that surprise him.

Lily

Oh, and while we're on the topic, let's keep it a secret from the rest of the family as well. You know how the guys get when one of us starts dating someone.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Heard from Lily that you guys are now dating. I'm really happy for you guys, but seeing as how you two are planning on keeping it from the rest of the family for a while, I feel like it is my responsibility to meet up with you for a friendly chat. Would you be free for coffee in thirty minutes?

Rose

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I'm thinking we should keep this thing a secret from Al and the rest of my family. I already told Rose because she's my best friend and my closest cousin, but I really don't think it'd be a good idea to tell the other members of my family. You _do _remember what my brother did to that guy at Hogwarts, right? It wasn't pretty.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I was thinking the same thing. I'm confident in my abilities to defend myself against Al (I mean, I am his friend so I'm thinking he would go a little bit easier on me than that poor guy at Hogwarts), but I have to admit that I've a teensy bit afraid of your father. He is the savior of the wizarding world, and it's a little intimidating to say the least.

Darius

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

I'll meet you at St. Mungo's in half an hour.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Congratulations mate! If you're that sure about her, I'll support you all the way. We'll have a man's night and smoke cigars, drink whiskey and talk about deep things. Say… tomorrow night?

I need to get started researching for my next article.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

* * *

><p>Daily Prophet<p>

Al,

Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I tracked down my buddy in the Crime Division and he didn't have much information besides the fact that they're going to announce the cuts in a week.

This might be a good opportunity for you to switch over to something else. I know you never really complain about being an Auror-in-Training, but I haven't been your best pal for nine years for nothing. I can tell your heart isn't really into it. Stop trying to be the perfect son of the savior of the wizarding world and do something you actually want to do. I know it isn't being an Auror no matter how much you try to convince yourself.

Let me know what happens mate. I'll see you tonight at the bar.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Honestly, I have been thinking about leaving the Auror program for a while and I have something in mind that I really want to do that'll change the wizarding world in an entirely different way from than how my father did. I need get the details figured out, but I'll let you know. I may need your help.

Thanks for the advice and I'll see you tonight at your party.

Al

* * *

><p>St. Mungo's Cafeteria 5:00pm<p>

"Darius, over here!" said Rose as she waved him over. He sat down and they made their greetings. "This isn't meant to scare you or anything. I know you're a nice guy from all the times we've hung out; I just want to make sure that you have the right intentions."

"Okay…"

"So you like Lily?"

"Yes, quite a lot actually."

"So how long have you been interested in her?"

"Uh… I've always thought she was a nice girl in Hogwarts and when she was bumped up to Advanced Potions and became my partner, I really got to know her. We got along, but I guess it wasn't until we met up again during her Ministry internship that I started getting interested, but she had a boyfriend at the time so nothing came of it."

"Hmm, okay. How many girlfriends have you had before Lily?"

"Two."

"Two? That's it?"

"Well I've been on dates with more girls, but I've only ever had a relationship with two."

"Okay… Have you ever cheated on any of them?"

"NO! I swear I haven't. I would never!" Darius' face was getting redder and redder as he expounded on the fact that he would never cheat and ended with, "Cheaters are the worst of scum."

Rose smiled at his passionate response,"Good. So, what are your intentions with Lily?

"Intentions?" Darius asked.

"Yes, intentions."

"In all seriousness?"

"Of course in all seriousness. Do you think I asked you to meet with me just for kicks?" The famous Weasley temper threatened to rise.

"I want to marry Lily," Darius stated.

"…"

"I know it's really early in our relationship, but I'm certain that this is the girl I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"…"

"Please don't tell her this. I don't want to scare her like I'm obviously scaring you."

"You're not scaring me. I'm just surprised." Rose was silent in thought and then said, "Okay. Let's see how this goes. I promise I won't tell Lily anything about our conversation, but we're going to have another talk in a month or two."

"Thanks. So am I seeing you tonight at the bar for Scorpius' birthday?"

"Yeah, Lily's making me go."

"I know you and Scorpius have had your rough moments, but he's actually a really great guy once you get to know him."

Rose smiled, "I'm sure he is. Alright, I need to get back to work. I'll see you tonight at The Lucky Cat."

"See you, Rose."

"Bye Darius."

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I was just thinking about you and seeing as how it has become impossible to do work because my brain is filled with thoughts about you, I decided I might as well write to you and let you know you're on my mind. You make me so much happier than I ever though was possible.

I just read what I wrote and I ask that you please burn this letter after reading it.

Embarrassingly Yours,

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I can't stop smiling after reading your latest letter. I didn't know I could be so deliriously happy.

We're going to have to stop smiling like idiots if we want to hide this from Al tonight at the bar.

Lily

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

I thought I'd bounce some article ideas off my biggest fan. I read the section on the research being done on incurable diseases and it's pretty interesting. I want to either write an article on Lycanthropy and the misconceptions surrounding the disease as well as the latest, greatest treatment programs for it or I want to write an article on cancer and the conflict within the Healer community of whether to release cancer-stopping potions to the general Muggle public or to keep the potions within wizarding society. It's really fascinating stuff- I didn't know that Muggles were still looking for a cure for cancer.

So let me know what you think about these ideas.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

My brother is actually works for one of the biggest R&D companies in the wizarding world and if you needed to interview someone about the latest research being done in the field of Lycanthropy, I could ask my brother to help you out.

The whole 'giving cancer treatment potions to Muggles' debate isn't as active as a debate anymore in the public, but I can tell you that my fellow healers in St. Mungo's have pretty strong opinions about the idea. Half of them are afraid that if we release the potions, it'll be the undoing of the secrecy of the wizarding world and the other half think that if we can use the proper charms and deceiving spells, that we'll be able to help the Muggles without revealing our secret. It's one of the more polarizing issues in the healer field. If you want to do this one, I can introduce you to a couple of the healers with the most respected views on this particular topic that work in St. Mungo's.

I'm only being this helpful because it's your birthday and I might feel a little bad that you had to walk around looking like a very girly disco ball. Also, and as much as I hate to admit this, your article ideas aren't awful. I suggest you do both. One after the other. Let me know which one you want to do first and I'll introduce you to the right people.

You're lucky I'm in a nice mood.

Rose Weasley

Did you hear that Lily and Darius are finally an item? See? Everything worked out without either one of us meddling.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Everything worked out between Darius and Lily because of me. I was the one that made Darius stop being a 7 year old little toddler and get the balls to ask your cousin out. Also, I'm pretty sure they're keeping this a secret from Al so don't go blabbing this to your cousin.

Oh and thanks for the advice on the articles. I think I'm going to write about the Lycanthropy research first and then I'll tackle the debate.

How's the competition for Head Healer going?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

Blab? I don't blab. If anything, _you_ blab. You're a journalist. That's your profession! How dare you accuse me of blabbing?

I'll send an owl to Hugo letting him know that you want to talk to him. He hasn't really talked with people in a while besides me and Lily so don't be surprised if he doesn't really know what's going on in the wizarding world these days.

The competition for Head Healer is going brilliantly. I'm trying to rack up as many operations as possible so I can show my skills, but I'm still trying to be true to my beliefs and I try to connect with my patients. It's difficult, but I'm managing and it also means that I have no time to be writing meaningless letters to you.

Kindly stop bothering me.

Rose Weasley

Soon to be Head Healer in Training

St. Mungo's

Eliminate the 'Soon to be' part and that's how all my letters will end with by next month. You've got to admit, Head Healer in Training sounds a whole lot better than 'Junior Writer.'

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Finally you realize that I am awesome and that everything good that happens has something to do with me. Thanks for sending a letter to your brother, I really do appreciate all the help you've given me- especially this report. I can't believe you said that it didn't actually take you long to write it up. It's bloody brilliant. It almost makes up for the fact that I was covered head to toe in glitter earlier in the day.

I know you're a very busy healer doing very busy things, but if you're not busy, you could drop by the bar tonight. Darius, Lily, Al and I are having some drinks.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer.<p>

What? Just Darius, Lily and Al? I figured the great writer Scorpius Malfoy would have a weeklong extravagant celebration on a rooftop bar on a yacht somewhere to celebrate his birthday. I'll be there to make sure Darius and Lily don't make it obvious to Al that they're in love.

I'm going into an operation now, stop bothering me.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Yes, I guess you would expect a fantastic person like me to have a ridiculous debaucherous party to celebrate my birthday, but the things is that fantastic people like me much rather prefer smaller intimate settings because they don't need the excess nonsense.

Good luck on your operation and I guess I'll see you tonight.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>The Lucky Cat 8:00pm<p>

"Happy Birthday! " shouted Al and Darius as Scorpius walked into the booth.

"The girls owled to let me know they'd be here a little bit later. Lily said that Rose wanted to wash all the blood out of her hair before she got here," said Darius.

"Lily and Rose are coming?" asked Al. "And since when were you guys all so close?"

"Oh you know, we've all been hanging out so often, it's just natural that they'd be here tonight…" Darius tried to recover.

Meanwhile outside The Lucky Cat, Lily and Rose had just apparated and were talking in hushed whispers.

"Say something to get me in a bad mood," Lily said.

"What?"

"I know I already have a stupid smile on my face and when I see Darius, it's just going to get bigger and I can't help it. So do me a favor and piss me off so I can scowl."

"Uh… I saw Diana Finnigan the other day and I overheard her say that the clothes in your shop were tacky."

"WHAT?"

"Truth. That's actually what she said."

"Alright, I'm plenty pissed. Let's go in," Lily said with a proper scowl on her face.

Rose and Lily made their way into the bar where Lily promptly lost her scowl as soon as she made eye contact with Darius. After sitting down (with Al between Darius and Lily), the group ordered champagne for the special occasion and began chatting.

"Scorpius, is that… glitter in your hair?" asked Lily as she picked off a piece of pink glitter.

"Oh that? That's a gift from your dear cousin," said Scorpius, while giving a look to Rose.

"Rose got you… glitter?" asked Al.

"Oh yes, she got me glitter. She got me huge pink balloons with 'Happy Birthday Princess' scrawled on them that were charmed to dump huge amounts of glitter on me periodically. It was bloody fantastic," Scorpius said, still staring at Rose.

Rose laughed with the others and said, "I have a picture, but I promised I wouldn't share it with anyone."

"Oh please show us! I want to frame it and put it next to my desk so every time Percy's being an ass I can look at the photo and laugh my head off."

"Sorry, can't. I'm going to hold on to it so I can keep this idiot in line. One wrong move, and I'll publish this photo in Witch Weekly."

Scorpius gulped. "Isn't this supposed to be my birthday celebration? Aren't you guys supposed to be nice to me? It's my special day!"

"Aw, is poor Scorpius feeling sad because his friends aren't being nice to him?" Rose said mockingly in a baby voice while turning to look at Scorpius. She put on a little pout to mock him further and Scorpius quickly turned away and drank gulps of his water.

"Where's that bloody champagne? I'll just drink the night away," said Scorpius darkly.

The champagne came in a second and the group immediately began toasting to his birthday.

"To Scorpius Malfoy, may you have a fantastic year!" said Al as everyone cheered. "One shot!" said Al as everyone complied and gulped down their champagne in one go.

"To Scorpius Malfoy, may you be less of a prick this year!" said Darius as everyone cheered, Rose loudest of all. "One shot!" said Darius as everyone downed their glasses.

"To Scorpius Malfoy, happy birthday! I hope you find happiness this year!" said Lily as everyone cheered again and everyone downed their glasses.

"We need another bottle of champagne over here! Just keep'em coming!" shouted Darius.

"To Scorpius Malfoy, git extraordinaire. Here's to hoping you'll bother me less as you age," said Rose. Everyone cheered again and downed their glasses.

One hour later.

Munch, munch, munch, "These fries aren't delicious," said Rose.

"Then why are you eating them?" asked Darius.

"I don't know," replied Rose. "Food is good," she state as she grabbed the burger that Scorpius was working on. "MORE DRINKS!" she crowed to the waitress who walked by their booth.

"MORE DRINKS!" yelled Scorpius, in accord with Rose.

"Nymeranannnmphr…" mumbled Al.

"Come on Al! Buck up!" yelled Darius, "Can we please have a round of coffees?" he asked the waiter that walked by.

One hour later

"TO WORLD PEACE!" yelled Rose as she lifted up her glass. They had switched to Firewhiskey at this point.

"HURRAH!" yelled the group as they gulped their drinks.

"TO DIANE FINNIGAN CHOKING ON HER OWN SPIT!" yelled Lily.

"HUZZAH!" yelled the group.

"Wait, I think her name was Diana Finnigan," said Rose.

"THEN TO DIANA FINNIGAN!" yelled Lily, raising her glass once more.

"HUZZAH!" yelled the group minus Rose.

"But I thought we were toasting to Diana Finnigan's demise? Oh sod it," she said with a sigh as she downed her Firewhiskey.

45 minutes later

Al had flooed home at this point while the others continued the festivities.

"More food!" chanted Rose, "Yummy stuffs only please!"

"Can we get some more food? Yummy stuffs only please?" Scorpius asked the next waitress who wandered over.

"Oh oh, we have a surprise for you Scorpius!" screeched Lily as she took out a huge cake from a box. They magically lit the candles and sang Scorpius a very drunken rendition of 'Happy Birthday' and at the end of the song, Rose promptly grabbed a fork and dug into Scorpius' cake.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the first one to eat the cake!" Scorpius said in protest as he swayed back and forth in his seat.

"Oh please pretty pwease?" Rose asked with a pout. "Can't I just have one little bite?" she asked as she pushed her way closer to Scorpius to beg.

"Er. Okay then," said Scorpius as he backed away quickly.

30 minutes later

With the absence of Al, Lily and Darius were doing everything but making out. They were holding hands, on each other's lap, feeding each other, staring at each other's eyes and just generally doing things that made their other friends feel a little uncomfortable.

"I do declare!" shouted Rose with a drunken drawl, "It is time to leave this fine establishment!"

"I concur!" shouted Scorpius as the group started stumbling out of the bar.

Darius and Lily walked ahead, their arms wrapped around each other and their faces nuzzling. They were the perfect picture of love.

"HEY!" shouted Scorpius. "You two stole my thunder today!"

Darius and Lily looked back at Scorpius questioningly.

"You two decided to get together on my BIRTHDAY! Now every year, you two are going to be busy celebrating your stupid anniversary instead of spending it with me and I'm going to die alone, you stupid buggers!"

"Aw poor Scorpius," said Rose shooting Lily and Darius a dirty look, "Here, I'll give you a hug." Rose gave Scorpius a hug while patting him on the head like he was a five year old and said, "Junior Writer is right. You two really stole his thunder."

Darius laughed, "Rose agreeing with Scorpius and willingly hugging him? We must either be really in the wrong or they must be very very drunk. What do you say Lily? If it's okay with you we can just change the day we officially got together and appease these drunken idiots."

Lily smiled up at him, "I don't care about a stupid date. Why don't we just agree that you asked me tomorrow?"

Darius smiled backed down at her, "Sounds like a fine idea to me."

"EW. You two are being gross," said Scorpius and Rose nodded her head up and down. The two of them still had their arm around each other's shoulders and they started skipping down the road.

"Alright, we've all had our fun, but it's time to start using some sobering charms," Darius said to Rose and Scorpius, as he added with a whisper to Lily, "but I honestly don't know if they're going to have much of an effect on those two with the state that they're in."

A couple of sobering charms later, Lily and Darius decided to split up to take their slightly less drunken friends home.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's Diary<strong>

July 25th 12:30am

It took Lily two Sobering Charms and an entire bottle of Sobering Potion that she coaxed into me for me to become coherent.

In honor of Scorpius' birthday, we drank… A LOT. I don't really remember much of what happened… Except I'm pretty sure at one point we were toasting to everything and anything. Also, my stomach is in severe pain. I'll have to ask Lily what I ate.

Bah. I know I said I'd write about Randall, but all I really want to do is crawl into bed and sleep. I promise I'll write about him in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' Journal to Ensure He Practices Writing Daily to Better Himself as a Journalist<strong>

July 25th 12:30am

One Sobering Charm and a bottle of Sobering Potion later and I am fine. More than fine! Malfoys have always been fantastic at holding their liquor. Well, I don't really know about that since dad doesn't really talk about grandfather, but I do know that both my father and I are fantastic drinkers.

It was my birthday today, well I guess it was technically yesterday. The best present of the day award goes to…. Rose Weasley. In fact, it goes to her twice. Not only did she help Al choose a fantastic sweater for me, she also wrote me a report with everything I'd ever need to know about the healer community. I thought it was just an explanation of the latest issue of the healer's monthly journal that comes out, and I was already blown away by the fact that she'd do that for me. But she also included 20 pages on a brief overview of literally everything. Her report is infinitely better than all of those books I've had my head crammed into these past couple of days.

She said it only took her a couple of hours to put it all together, but I know how difficult it is to research and write something up of that length and no matter how well she might know the subject, I don't think it's possible for her to write something that extensive in just a couple of hours. I'm fairly confident that the reason why she was so tired this morning when I went to go see her at the hospital, was that she had been working on this all night. I feel like I should do something for her in return… but maybe that would be odd. I don't know. I think the two of us actually might be friends now. Are we? I know we aren't enemies any longer and we know each other too well to be acquaintances.

She also covered me head to toe in glitter. That, I'll have to get revenge for sooner or later. I need to remember to ask Al when her birthday is.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review! More reviews= more motivation = faster updates. :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: SO SORRY. I have SO MUCH of this story written, but I've just fallen behind on editing it... Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I figured you would need this- I've already had one myself. Thanks for taking care of me last night and forcing me to drink some Sobering Potion. As soon as I sobered up, I just went straight to sleep, I was so tired. Anyways, are we still on for a sleepover tonight at my place?

Rose

* * *

><p>My darling cousin Rose,<p>

I love you I love you I love you. Your Hangover potion did wonders! Why is it that when I brew them, they're never as effective as yours?

Could you do me a favor and send one to Darius?

Lily

Oh, and we are definitely on for a sleepover. I think Darius and I are going to dinner first, and then I'll go over to your place for dessert!

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Lily asked me to send this to you. I imagine you'll need it after the night that we had. I don't think I'll ever get the image you painted of Professor Vector getting it on with Snape out of my head. Ugh, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little- and not from all the drinking last night.

Have fun with Lily tonight!

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Thanks for the potion! And you're welcome for that lovely image that'll haunt you forever. I swear, it just creeps up on you. I really can't believe my poor eyes actually saw that. I've been scarred since.

Darius

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Thanks for asking Rose to send me that Hangover Potion! It's made me feel infinitely better.

Are we meeting for dinner tonight? I know I wanted to ask you, but I don't remember actually asking. Did I do it last night?

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I figured we'd be meeting for dinner tonight. After all, today is the day we're "officially" getting together. Remember what we told the two last night?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Ha! I do remember! What say you to The Bubbling Cauldron at 8pm?

I just wanted to tell you that I adore you and I was just in the middle of thinking about you.

Darius

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

Lily asked me to send out a Hangover potion to Darius, which made me think that you might need one as well.

Rose

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Figured you might need this.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Oh Merlin. Thank you. No one brews a better Hangover potion than you.

Al

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Why thanks for thinking of your favorite writer! I have to admit, I was in dire need of a Hangover potion.

Currently I am hard at work researching Lycanthropy. It's actually quite fascinating. Do you have any patients in St. Mungo's right now that are afflicted with Lycanthropy? Can you still write to your brother to ask him if he'll let me interview him or at least just have a chat with him about Lycanthropy?

Thanks,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

Lycanthropy really is a fascinating wizarding phenomena. You'd think that with years of research and actual magic, we'd have fixed the problem, but it's a tricky disease. We have a couple patients in our special treatment section that are new to Lycanthropy and are drinking the Wolfsbane potion so that they keep their human mind during transformations. You should talk directly with them, just send me a memo when you get here.

I'll write to my brother right now about talking with him. If you say one mean thing about my brother in your article, I won't hesitate to put you in a body bind and force a potion down your throat that will give you pink and purple dots all over your body and make anything you touch pink.

Rose

* * *

><p>Hugo,<p>

Scorpius Malfoy wants to interview you for some article he's writing about Lycanthropy.

How's the potion going?

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Since when were you friendly with Scorpius Malfoy? If you think it's a good idea, I'll do it.

Burt's fine. In fact, it's Burt 2.0 now, but I think Burt 2.0 is a little hurt that I gave him a hand-me-down name. To be honest, there are only _very_ minute difference between Burt the original and Burt 2.0 so I don't feel very bad calling Burt 2.0, Burt 2.0 (but don't tell him that!)

Hugo

* * *

><p>Hugo,<p>

We're not friends. Our friends are friends and we've become colleagues of sorts. I think it'd be a good idea for you to do the interview. He really wants to get a good grasp on the lives of Lycanthropy patients and all that's being done to help people suffering from Lycanthropy and talking to the best of the best (aka, you) will help produce a great article. It sucks that people still hate werewolves and I'm hoping that his article will do at least a little to help change the common opinion.

I know it won't do much, but can't a girl hope?

Owl him. He won't bite.

And if he does, I'll kill him.

Love,

Rose

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I heard that you wanted to interview me for an article? I'm free in the afternoon today.

Hugo

* * *

><p>Hugo,<p>

I'd love to sit down with you to talk about your research. 3pm works for me, can I see you then? Should I meet you at the lab or would you prefer to meet at a café nearby?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Thanks for letting me meet up with your brother.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

Be happy I'm in a good mood and that my brother is a potions genius. Treat him well. If I get one word that you've said the slightest rude thing to my brother, I'll boil your testicles in a vat of oil and make you eat them.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Such vulgar things come from your mouth. I'm shocked that a former head girl can speak in this manner, shocked! Wait, no I'm not.

That's right. All those years at Hogwarts, I've heard what you've been muttering underneath your breath and it's not pretty. I also know that you say these sorts of things pretty darn often so I'm actually not afraid of you hexing my testicles off or force-feeding them to me.

I'm really not. And I promise to play nice. I'm actually quite a professional when it comes to my job especially an article that I care about.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

So you were a wee bit too drunk for us to properly chat yesterday. Are you seriously thinking about leaving the Auror program?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Yes, I'm actually quite serious. I've talked to the chairwoman of the board of Diagon Alley about my plans and she thinks it's a fantastic idea. I've been in and out of meetings all day at the Ministry and I'm just about to turn in my resignation at the Auror program. I'm thinking that I definitely deserve a drink or two at the bar tonight. Also, Rose told me this morning that I have to be out of the apartment all night as Lily and Rose are having a "girl's night." Can I sleepover your place?

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Of course you can stay over. We'll do manly things like smoke cigars and drink Firewhiskey on my roof. It'll be excellent.

So what have you been talking to all these important people about? If you're seriously going to quit the Auror program, I'll go have a celebratory drink with you at the bar. Have you talked with your father about it?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I'll meet you in front of the lab at 3:30pm.

Hugo

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I have talked with my father about it and he's pretty supportive. Even though he's the savior of the wizarding world, he's never been the type to pressure me into doing something.

A pretty cool dad if I do say so myself. I'll see you at the bar… let's say 8:30pm? I'll invite Darius too and give you guys all the details there.

Al

Oh, is it okay if I invite Lily and Rose to celebrate with me? I know you're not Rose's biggest fan and I know you've been thrown in together with them for the past week or so.

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

I don't mind if you invite the girls. It's been entertaining drinking with them.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

The bar tonight? I'm quitting the Auror program today!

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Congrats! I could tell you weren't the happiest there. I can meet you at the bar, but it'll have to be later tonight as I have a dinner appointment.

Darius

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I'm quitting the Auror program! (Yes, I've cleared it with dad.) Come join me and the boys at the bar to celebrate!

Al

* * *

><p>Rose<p>

I'm quitting the Auror program! I know you and Lily are having your girl's night, but have one drink with me before you guys abandon me out on the streets to sleep like a homeless person.

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

I have a dinner thing, so I'll have to join you a bit later! Congrats big brother! What are you going to do now?

Lils

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

I'll see you at the bar- wouldn't miss your quitting party for the world!

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley<p>

…

Scorpius Malfoy

…

How did you know it was me?

…

I told you, you're the only one that calls me by my full name like that. Seriously, every time you see me, every time you write a letter to me, you always use my full name.

Anyways, why are you bothering me?

…

Don't lie. You know you love it when I come in and brighten your day. Where are you?

…

If I tell you, you'll just come here and bother me.

…

It's either I find you by asking all the nurses and healers where you've been or you just tell me.

If you make me do it the hard way, I'll say that the reason I'm looking for you is that you left the love letters you were composing at the Daily Prophet offices where you came to get advice from your favorite writer.

I will have you know that I write for a living and I can scrawl a flowery, sickening love letter in one minute flat. I think it'll start like this, "Eyes like honey that I could melt into, I'm madly, deeply in love. A love filled with passion that overwhelms me like a tsunami…"

…

No one will believe that I wrote something so sickening.

…

Want to bet? I've gotten a page of this nonsense written now.

…

I'm in the Healer Lounge in the first right-side door on the left hallway.

…

I knew you wouldn't turn down the chance to meet your favorite writer.

…

Well I won't when you resort to blackmail.

* * *

><p>Healer Lounge 2:00pm<p>

"I'm meeting your brother in an hour and a half," said Scorpius as he brought in two bags marked "The Cheery Cottage"

"What's in there? Is it for me?"

"Of course it is," replied Scorpius with a smile. "Aren't you glad you agreed to meet with me? I figured you hadn't eaten yet. You never eat properly."

"How would you know that?" asked Rose as she helped him unpack. "Ooo… chocolate chip pancakes and fresh cherries…"

"Well I read it in one of the introductory healer books, plus I've met with you enough at the hospital to know you never have time to eat."

"So why're you here?"

"Can you give me some helpful hints about interviewing your brother?"

"What do you mean? Don't you learn interviewing techniques at journalism school? Are you that incompetent that you can't even perform your job adequately?"

"I'm going to ignore the blatant insult. Of course I know how to interview people, but I get the feeling that your brother doesn't really like me all that much. Plus, you keep going on about how he's not very social."

"He _is_ social. He just hasn't been out of the lab in a while. He's probably inherited most of the smarts from my mother. He's way smarter than anyone else in the family and he doesn't really like stupid people." Rose looked at Scorpius, "I guess you'll have to worry." She started laughing.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding. I know you're smart. Anyways…" she continued talking about Hugo and soon it turned into a conversation about her family and the way that her parents had raised the two of them. Scorpius laughed at all the right parts and before they knew it, all the food was gone.

Scorpius stood up, "I'll go grab some tea from the common room, you want coffee, right?"

Rose nodded and continued to munch on the leftovers as he left the room.

A few minutes later, Scorpius opened up the door to see Randall and Rose talking, Randall sitting where Scorpius had been sitting not two minutes ago. Scorpius quickly closed the door so it was only opened slightly to hear what was being said.

"I know we're on a break right now, but I didn't' know whether or not you still wanted to go to the wedding together," said Randall.

"I don't know. I'll ask Victoire if I can cancel my plus one and get back to you."

"Let me know… Rosieposie, I miss you."

"You're the one that wanted the break."

"Yeah I know, but can't I say that I miss you? Don't you miss going out on dates together? What have you been up to?"

"I don't know… I've just been hanging out with some friends. I've been keeping busy."

Randall reached over to put his hand over Rose's and opened his mouth to speak when Scorpius decided that it was the right time to interrupt.

"I have your coffee, Rose," he said as he walked in. He walked right up to where Randall was sitting and stared at him.

"Randall, you're sitting in his seat," said Rose.

"All right," he said, getting up, "but let me know what you think about the wedding. I still really want to go with you."

"Okay," Rose replied as she waved her hand good-bye.

"So what were the two of you talking about? What wedding?"

"Ted and Victoire's wedding. I put down Randall as my plus one, when we were still together, but now we're on this weird 'break' and I don't know whether I should still take him or not… why am I telling you all of this?"

"It's my interviewing skills, you can't help but talk to me about anything and everything. So, you and idiot Randall are no more?"

Rose rolled her eyes at his 'interviewing skills' comment, but replied, "No, we're in this weird murky grey area. We're on a break while the Head Healer in Training competition is going on."

"Oh that's right! Can you afford to be spending so much time with me?"

"It hasn't been that long, has it? I feel like it's only been 20 minutes or so… Bloody hell! It's already 3:00pm? I need to get so much paperwork done! I've got to leave! Thanks for the food and coffee. Gottarunnowbye," she rushed out of the lounge.

* * *

><p>Hugo's Laboratory 4:15pm (towards the end of their conversation)<p>

"So why would my sister even tell me to talk with you? Are you two friends now or something?"

"Er, I guess you could say that."

"Since when?"

"I guess a week or so."

"That's weird."

"I guess so."

"Figures."

"What?"

"I saw it coming."

"Me becoming friends with your sister?"

"No, you developing a crush on my sister."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, do you not?"

"Most certainly not."

"Oh, my mistake. It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Thanks for the interview and thank Burt 2.0 for me. I'll bring Burt the original some flowers next time so you can lay it next to his grave."

"Thanks. Bye," said Hugo as he walked back into the lab.

"That was weird," said Scorpius to himself.

* * *

><p>Lily's shop 5:00pm<p>

Pop!

"Darius! What are you doing here? Aren't we meeting later tonight at The Bubbling Cauldron?"

"Since we weren't allowed to start dating yesterday, I thought I'd ask again today. Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked complete with a potted flower.

"Of course you idiot! And you really didn't have to do this!"

"That just makes me want to do these kinds of things more!" said Darius as he gave Lily a hug and kiss.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

You might want to think about being more careful. I saw you and Lily kissing while I was walking by her store on the way to the office.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Thanks for that mate. If you were Al, or anyone else for that matter, I'd be dead.

Darius

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

If I told Victoire that I no longer had a plus one, what do you think she'd say?

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Do you not know how she is these days? She'll probably rip your head off. We're seeing her this weekend for dinner at the Burrow, why don't you try boozing her up and then bring up the problem.

Though, I can already imagine her reaction…

"Do you know how many Galleons I spent on every meal? That's one meal that's being completely wasted! WASTED! All my hard earned Galleons, WASTED! The seating arrangements took me ages! AGES! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"

And then she'll probably go off crying about it to Ted and he'll probably shoot you a look that says 'Please just do whatever she wants you to do so I don't have to deal with a hysterical Victoire" and you'll probably just wind up having to bring Randall or someone else. Can't you find someone else?

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

You're right. She'll rip my head off, but I don't care. I can eat enough for two people and so what if there's an empty chair at our table?

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose's Diary 5:12pm<p>

Finally found some time in the day to write in you. I was going to write in you earlier, but Scorpius threatened me into prepping him for his interview with Hugo. He's a major distraction... I'm starting to think I never should have agreed to helping him out at the hostpital. For some reason, every time I wind up spending time with him, the minutes fly by way to quickly and before I know it, an hour has gone by.

Randall came to speak with me about the wedding today. It's in a couple of weeks and I know Victoire is going to shoot me if I don't bring someone. The problem is that I really don't have anyone to bring besides Randall…

But I REALLY don't want to bring Randall; it's only been a couple of days since we've been on our break but I'm starting to think I want to make this break permanent. I need someone else to talk to besides this dumb diary!

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

I can see why you are Scorpius are friends. He's the only one that offered to acknowledge both Burt the original and Burt 2.0. He's a good person.

Hugo

* * *

><p>Hugo,<p>

So I'm guessing the interview went well? Also, Scorpius and I aren't "friends."

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Yeah, he knew his stuff. I could tell he's done a lot of research on the topic already. It was nice because I didn't need to dumb everything down for him.

He said you two were friends.

Hugo

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley<p>

…

Scorpius Malfoy. What are you doing in the hospital again?

…

Where are you? I need to interview those Lycanthropy patients.

…

The Lycanthropy patients are in ward A in LG34

…

Where are YOU?

…

You don't need to know where I am.

…

Yes I do. I need a healer with me so the patients know I'm not some sleazy reporter that's going to write yet another article on why werewolves are a terror that need to be separated from wizarding society

…

Just explain it yourself. You don't need me to convince them.

…

But you presence would help oh so much. I looked on the operation board and saw that you had most of your operations in the morning and you don't have another one till 7:00pm.

…

Wow. You've turned into a stalker.

…

I'm no stalker. It's up on the board for the whole wide world to see. I don't _stalk_. Now tell me where you are or I'll dye your skin rainbow using that special dye from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You know how potent that stuff is.

…

I'm in an empty room. Floor 5 Room A3.

…

I knew you couldn't resist your favorite writer.

…

Not when he uses blackmail.

…

* * *

><p>Ward A LG34 6:00pm<p>

"Hey you guys, this is the reporter I was talking about," said Rose as she brought Scorpius into the Lycanthropy ward. Inside, Scorpius saw that there were two adult males in their mid 20s, one woman in her late 30s and one small little girl who couldn't be more than 10 years old.

"Hi, thanks for agreeing to meet with me. I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I'm a writer for the Daily Prophet."

"I'm Ralph," said the guy with light brown hair.

"I'm Terrence," said the other guy who had a skinny build topped with light blonde hair, but not quite as blonde as Scorpius' hair.

"I'm Jane," said the woman in her late 30s.

"I'm Eury," peeped the small girl.

Rose walked to stand behind the small girl, "Eury's a little shy, so don't be too aggressive with your interview."

"I have no intention of being aggressive with this interview. I know that the general wizarding world is composed of a bunch of idiots that don't treat werewolves as normal wizards and witches. I'm trying to write an article to go against the common stereotypes people have of werewolves. Just tell me only what you want to say and I promise I won't push anyone to tell me anything they're uncomfortable with." Everyone in the room, including Rose, looked at Scorpius with a mixture of respect and thankfulness.

"Er, thanks," said Terrence speaking for the group, "Rose told us that you were a good bloke."

The group started the interview and Scorpius asked only the questions that Rose had approved of before the interview. He kept to his word and treated the patients as if they were any other wizard or witch. He made a sincere effort to put littly Eury at ease and quickly won her over with cheesy jokes and had her laughing and talking within half an hour. Rose spent the majority of the interview sitting behind Eury playing and braiding her hair while getting up occasionally to check on the stats of the other patients. The entire group also quickly became enamored of Scorpius and they were all chatting like old friends in and hour.

Rose's wand started vibrating and glowing and she got up, "I have an operation in ten minutes. Can you guys manage without me?" Everyone said their yesses and urged Rose to leave for her operation and continued chatting with Scorpius about how they became werewolves, how their family took the news, how they planned on dealing with transformations and their hopes for the future. At the end of the interview, they made Scorpius promise to visit again. After Rose finished up with her operation, she went over to ward A to see if she could catch the end of the interview.

"Were you hoping to catch Scorpius?" asked Jane.

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't making you guys feel uncomfortable," said Rose.

"Well, you were the one that told us to trust him. Why would you think he was making us feel uncomfortable?" asked Ralph.

"I liked Scorpius," said little Eury as everyone else nodded along.

"I think she's just looking for an excuse to be around him," said Terrance looking directly at Rose."

"What?" exclaimed Rose.

"I thought you were dating that Randall guy," said Ralph.

"Nah, they're on a break or something," replied Terrance.

"Oh really, who's the one that called for the break?" asked Jane.

"I heard it was Randall, but I also heard from someone else that is was mutual," said Terrance.

"Okay wait," said Rose, putting her hands up, "how do you guys know all this?"

"Hospital gossip," said Terrance simply with a smile on his face.

"Hospital gossip," repeated Rose. "Fantastic."

"So what's the deal with you and Scorpius? Are you two an friends?" asked Jane.

"We're just colleagues. He's writing articles about medical world and I'm helping him out as his St. Mungo's liaison."

"You guys seemed pretty friendly. Ya know, with your own private language and all," said Ralph.

"What?" asked Rose.

"He's right. Your conversations all went something like this: You'd say, 'That's because of that thing,' and he'd say, 'Oh you mean the-," and you'd say, 'Yeah, plus remember the time I told you about that guy?' and he'd nod and say, 'Yeah, okay I see what you're saying.' And then he'd turn back to us and ask us more questions about being werewolves."

"Oh," Rose said slightly flustered, "We've just been spending a lot of time together in preparation for this article," Rose tried to explain.

The patients continued grilling Rose about her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy with Rose denying any connection between her and Malfoy until her wand began vibrating and glowing again.

A week passed by in the same routine, Darius and Lily falling more and more in love, Scorpius blackmailing Rose into seeing him every time he popped into the hospital for in interview or to talk to some specialist. Rose began unconsciously waiting for Scorpius' arrival everyday at the hospital. She found that whenever she actually found time for lunch around noon, she'd find some excuse to put it off and would eat with Scorpius whenever he popped in early afternoon. Scorpius would bring some variation of Rose's favorite foods and The Cheery Cottage even began to recognize him and had his order ready for him as soon as he stepped foot in the restaurant. Al continued his plans to expand Diagon Alley into something bigger and was deeply involved in acquiring surrounding areas and making it Muggle-proof. The group (even Rose admitted that they were a group now), regularly went to The Lucky Cat for drinks and food and to each other's flats for dinner parties or just to relax after long days at work. Rose and Scorpius did their best to hide the fact that Lily and Darius were dating, a difficult feat when the two lovebirds were glued to the hip.

Before Rose realized it, the wedding was upon them and she had to either take Randall or find a date in two days.

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Are you taking Darius to the wedding? Did you even check plus one?

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

I was dating that Enoch guy at the time so I checked yes. I'm pretty sure I'm going to bring Darius- I actually haven't asked him yet! It completely slipped my mind! Though, I'm not sure whether I'm going to tell Al that we're going as friends or admit to him that we're dating.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I'm fairly confident that if that's the way you tell Al you two are dating, he won't hesitate to make a scene at the wedding and you KNOW Victoire will kill you. Who do you think I should bring? Randall told me a week ago that he still wants to go with me…

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

No. No no no. The whole point of being on a break is to not going on dates with him. Why don't you take Scorpius? Al and Darius are going so he might as well come along with us.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Uh, no.

Maybe I'll ask one of the healers that I work with, or one of my patients.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Oh come on, please! If you ask Scorpius, then Al won't be suspicious of me and Darius going together. It'll seem like a group thing instead of a me and Darius dating thing. Please?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Oh fine. I'll ask, but I doubt he'll say yes. No man ever willingly goes to wedding.

Rose

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Will you come to Ted and Victoire's wedding with me? We can tell Al that we're just going as friends, so he won't make a scene.

I managed, with relative ease, to get Rose to ask Scorpius to go with her. If she doesn't realize that she is actually starting to like the guy, she's officially an idiot.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I'd love to go the wedding with you. I completely understand not telling Al at the wedding, but do you think it might be time to tell him after the wedding? I adore you so much and I don't want to scare you, but I'm fairly confident that I want this to be a serious thing. I want Al to know so I can say all the things I want to say to you even when he's hanging out with us. I want to hold your hand in public and not worry about being seen by Al or any of your other brothers or cousins. I want to be able to tell you I love you, or give you a little peck on the cheek. I want to show you how much I love you without any worries and I can only do that if we go public.

What do you say?

Darius

Oh and about Rose, it figures. Scorpius is also an idiot when it comes to his feelings. I guess it's up to us to make them realize that they're perfect for each other.

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Don't gloat, don't read anything else into this and don't laugh. Don't let anyone else read this letter and don't talk to anyone else about this letter. If I hear one word about this letter from anyone, I will not hesitate to chop off your balls and feed them to a Dementor right before he sucks your soul.

I need a date for Ted and Victoire's wedding and I don't want to go with Randall seeing as how we're on a break and all. Lily and Darius want to go together but they don't want to make it obvious that they're dating so they want us to go together to mask their date.

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Harsh words, such harsh words. I'm assuming that since Darius is involved in this, I can tell him about your letter.

Also, there wasn't a question in that letter. I understand the predicament; thanks for telling me about your datelessness and Darius + Lily's plight. Do you need anything from me?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

You know what I need from you.

Rose

Darius is fine, but don't tell anyone else.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

No, I really don't. Can you tell me what you need?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>The Infuriating Junior Writer Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

Will you go to Ted and Victoire's wedding with me? Say no, and meet your doom.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Why I'd be happy to go to a wedding with you.

I do hope you know that I'll be holding this over your head for the rest of your life.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

I didn't _need_ to ask you to the wedding. It's only because _Lily_ asked me that I'm asking you to go with me. You can't hold this over my head! Burn that letter. In fact, burn all my letters.

Lily asked me to- no, she _demanded_ that I ask you. It's all to protect her relationship with Darius. Don't think it's because I genuinely _wanted_ to go with you, you ponce.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

You don't need to protest so much. I'm looking forward to this weekend!

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

I'm not.

Rose

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

It's done. I'm going with that git Scorpius just so you and Darius can hide your precious relationship. You owe me big, Lily Potter.

Rose

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

SUCCESS! Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are officially going to the wedding together.

I feel the same way about you… and I agree that it would be awfully nice to stroll down Diagon Alley together without constantly looking over our backs. Let's tell Al after the wedding.

Lily

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Heard you two are going to the wedding together. I'm wriggling my eyebrows right now.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I told you to stop wriggling your eyebrows. Stop it. It makes you look like an idiot.

Yes, Rose and I are going to the wedding together but it is purely to hide your relationship with Lily and something for me to make fun of Rose about. I'm planning on making fun of her about this forever. It's going to be great.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Have you found a date yet for the wedding? If not you should think about asking Darius. He's a nice enough bloke and you guys seem to get along, plus he's been single for a while.

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Actually Lily's going with him. We both couldn't find dates so she's going with Darius and I'm going with Scorpius. As friends, of course. All four of us. You know, cause we all hang out all the time these days.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Er, okay. I guess that works out.

Al

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley<p>

…

Scorpius Malfoy.

…

You know what I'm going to ask.

…

I know what you're going to ask.

…

And you know I'll threaten you with something if you don't tell me.

…

Yes, I know.

…

Should we just skip it all and make my life less difficult?

…

I'm a fan of making your life more difficult.

…

Well then. I guess I'll go tell the nearest nurse how I saw you chatting it up with Horny Herbert in room 84B.

…

You wouldn't. No one would believe you.

…

I know how fast gossip flies around in this hospital and if the nurses don't believe me enough to spread the word, I'll just visit my favorite patients in Ward A and I'm sure they'll cooperate and spread the word.

…

I still can't believe they like you that much.

…

Well, I wrote a pretty amazing article.

…

I'm in an empty room on the 8th floor. Room 828.

…

I'll see you soon. I've got the chips with the works on it from The Cheery Cottage.

…

With the honey mustard on the side?

…

Of course. I'm not an amateur.

…

* * *

><p>8th Floor Room 828. 2:00pm<p>

"So what are you here for today?" asked Rose as Scorpius stepped in.

"I need to talk to the two healers about the whole cancer situation," said Scorpius as he pulled out the food, "Plus, we need to chat about the details for the _wedding_ this weekend."

Rose cringed as the word 'wedding', " What's there to talk about? I'll just meet you at the wedding, we'll sit next to each other, chat with the people around us, eat the free food, drink the free alcohol."

"Well I need to know what colour dress you're wearing so I can match my tie with your dress," said Scorpius as he dug into the food.

"It's pink," said Rose. "Just ask Lily to pick a tie out from her collection. The dress is from label."

"Perfect," said Scorpius. "Though, you don't strike me as the pink dress sort of girl."

"I just wear whatever Lily gives me," said Rose, "and if you show any hint of smugness about the wedding, I won't hesitate to punch you in the gut- I don't care if there are people around to witness it," she said as she dipped a chip in honey mustard.

"I'll behave like a proper gentleman," Scorpius promised. "So tell me about the two healers I'm meeting today."

Rose proceeded to talk about the two healers and the conversation took a natural turn to how their days had been going. When they were done with the chips, Rose went to the mini fridge in the room and pulled out a bag.

"I was going to eat this myself, but seeing as you're here I might as well share with you," she said as she pulled out two slices of pie and some ice-cream."

"You were going to eat these _two_ slices by yourself?" Scorpius asked skeptically, "Are you sure you weren't saving one for your wedding date?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Rose punched him in the gut in response and calmly proceeded to lay out the slices and two sets of utensils.

"Okay, okay. I got the message. I won't be cheeky," Scorpius said with a grin and started eating, "Peach pie, my favorite."

"I know," said Rose "I'm not an amateur either," and they continued their conversation over pie and ice-cream.

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Is there anything going on between Rose and Scorpius?

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Why would you ask that?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Because Rose told me that she's going to the wedding with Scorpius, and you're going with Darius and it strikes me as odd that she didn't insist on going with Darius seeing as how Scorpius is her not one of her favorite people. The only explanation is that they have something going on.

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

They definitely aren't a couple, if that's what you're asking.

And Al, I think they've gotten over their little squabbles from Hogwarts. They're no longer competing for the best grades and they are grown-ups now. We've all been hanging out almost every night and they get along fine. Rose and I just mentioned that we don't have dates, and the four of us decided to just go as a group. Don't read into it.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

If you say so…

Al

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Al is such an idiot sometimes. Instead of being suspicious of you and me being a couple, he's suspicious of Rose and Scorpius.

But seriously, Rose and Scorpius are all but official. I know for a fact that they eat lunch together at the hospital almost everyday. If anything, they have to admit that they're friends by now.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Imagine me doing an evil cackle, because that's what I'm doing right now. Everything is going all to plan.

Darius

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I was wondering if there were any defense techniques I could use against your cousin. I'm a little afraid she might actually kill me at the wedding because a cheeky comment or two might naturally slip out of my mouth. Don't tell her that I told you this, but her punches actually hurt… a lot.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

She's really ticklish. Really really ticklish. Especially around her neck and stomach. Don't tell I told you this or she'll kill me. I wish you the best of luck.

Lily

* * *

><p>Darius' Office 6:00pm<p>

"Oh hey Al, what are you doing here?" asked Darius.

"As much as I hate to talk with the git, I have to discuss the plans for the Diagon Alley expansion with Uncle Percy. Do you know where he is"

"I think he might have stepped over a couple of offices to the right to talk to Mr. Smith, let me go get him for you," said Darius as he stepped out of the office. Right when he left, Lily's owl came flying through the window and dropped an unsealed note onto Darius' desk.

"What are you doing here, little guy?" asked Al as he absentmindedly petted his sister's owl, "Is this for me?" he asked the owl as he reached for the letter.

Darius,

Hi sweetie. I'm actually getting out of the office a little earlier than I thought. Can you do dinner at 7:00pm instead? I can't wait to see you! I know we see each other every night, but for some reason I still miss you during the day. It's kind of insane just how much I miss you.

Love,

Lily

Al dropped the letter on the desk in shock just as Darius walked back in.

"Hey mate, I think Percy might have actually left for a meeting. I can check his…" he trailed off as he noticed the glare that Al was giving him. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that he could see steam coming out of his nose and ears. "Er, is everything okay?"

"YOU," Al stated, "MY SISTER?"

"Al, I'm Darius, not your sister."

"YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER? YOUR FILTHY HANDS ARE TOUCHING MY BABY SISTER?"

"Uh, what are you talking about mate?"

Al waved the letter furiously in front of Darius' face. "THIS, YOU PRICK. I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS."

"Oh that?" Darius smiled weakly, "Maybe you misunderstood…"

Al stared at him, "You really want to try the whole 'you're misunderstanding the situation' ruse?"

"Okay, Al. Calm down, please?"

"No. How can I calm down when my best friend is corrupting my innocent little sister?"

"I'm not corrupting her!" Darius protested, "I'm serious about her Al, we were going to go to you after the wedding to get your… permission of sorts. I'm head over heels in love with her Al. I'm pretty sure I'm going to marry her."

Al's expression changed dramatically, "So you and I might become brother-in-laws?"

Darius nodded. "But don't tell your sister yet. I don't want to freak her out."

Al swept Darius up in a suffocating hug. "We're going to be family!"

Darius managed to grunt out, "Don't… tell… your… sister…."

Al was still beaming, "FAMILY!" he repeated, while squeezing the very life out of Darius in the biggest bear hug imaginable.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this story! I've graduated and I'm officially...unemployed. X_X So now I've really got nothing better to do than update this story. Sigh...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 in a half

Author's Note: **PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THIS:** Okay, this is just a mini chapter because I wanted to ask my reviewers for HUGE favor, but I don't have the time to upload the actual entire chapter. I have a lot (a lot a lot) of this story written already, but I need someone who can go through it for me and help with the grammatical mistakes! I have been doing it myself, but reviewers have been catching some errors and I'd love it if someone could help me out. ^^ If you would like to edit my story, then please tell me in a review and I'll contact you. Ah! Advantage to doing this is that you will have a special sneak peak at the rest of the story! Okay cool.

The Lucky Cat 10:00pm

"Just because I know you two are dating doesn't mean that you two are allowed to be mushy gushy in front of me," said Al as he jabbed his finger at Darius and Lily. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes in response. "Anyways, congrats to the two of you!" Everyone clinked their glasses together in celebration.

"So I guess you two don't need to go to the wedding together anymore," said Al as he looked at Rose and Scorpius. "If you want, I can introduce you to one of my Auror-in-Training buddies if you need a date for the wedding."

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other as if they were having a private mental conversation. 'Do you still want to go,' asked Rose's eyes, 'Sure,' Scorpius' eyes answered.

"If Scorpius doesn't mind, I might as well just go with him. It's in two days and I don't want to go on another awkward date with one of your friends."

"I've already got my tux for the wedding and all of you guys are going. I don't mind just going with Rose like planned."

Al looked at his two friends and said, "Honestly, if there was a way to travel back in time and show your seventh year selves how chummy you two would become…" he trailed off.

"We're not chummy," Rose protested, "I'm just not up for an uncomfortable date with another one of your awkward Auror buddies."

* * *

><p>Ted &amp; Victoire's Wedding<p>

Well that was mildly awkward.

…

You're seriously writing notes to me in the middle of the wedding? Pay attention!

And the only reason why my family was so awkward around you is that I did nothing but complain about what an arse you were most of my life.

…

Which is why they're surprised that I'm your date.

…

Yes.

…

Rose. I'm bored…

…

Entertain yourself! This is a family wedding and it's very important to me.

…

Liar. I can tell you're bored. Let's play a game.

…

I'm not bored.

…

Liar.

…

I'm REALLY not bored.

…

Then why did I see you nodding off not but five minutes ago?

…

I wasn't nodding off. I was closing my eyes because the sun was hurting them.

…

Well you seem to be perfectly fine opening your eyes now.

…

Fine, let's play a game.

…

Ha! See! You _are _bored!

…

I never said that. I'm just agreeing to play whatever stupid game you want because you're obviously not going to stop pestering me.

So what do you suggest?

…

Let's make some bets. Loser gets pinched, and can't make a peep lest we be discovered passing notes during the wedding.

Who do you think is going to cry first in the wedding party? I got my eye on the maid of honor. I've already seen her eyes welling up a couple of times.

…

I bet Ted.

And you can't blame the maid of honor for welling up. As long and boring as it is, you've got to admit that everything is beautiful.

…

You bet the groom? I look forward to pinching you.

And I will admit that the wedding is gorgeous. If you get married would you want it to be like this? On the rocky beaches under a large canopy with hundreds of people?

…

You don't know Ted. I'm confident he's going to start tearing up real soon.

This wedding is amazing, but it's not something I would do. I would probably aim for something simpler, and probably somewhere with a lot of trees. Definitely less people. You?

…

I'm at disadvantage! I don't know everyone like you do. New bet: guess who's going to fall asleep first in the row in front of us. I am placing my bet on the gentleman on the very left.

Wedding wise, as much as it pains me to say this, I have to agree with you. A simple, small wedding is all I would want.

…

The gentleman on the left is such an obvious guess. I'm going with the lady in the pink hat second from the right.

So are you telling me that Scorpius Malfoy has already planned his dream wedding? How… masculine of you.

…

Stop smirking at me. Yes, I have planned my dream wedding and it's bloody fantastic. Any girl I marry will be lucky to have a wedding as magnificently splendid as what I have planned.

…

Oh really? I'll be the judge of that.

…

Don't steal my ideas.

I've always wanted a wedding in a wooded area. 70 people max, with lots of twinkling lights strung on the trees around us and plenty of flowers.

…

That was barely a description! And you call yourself a writer… You're lucky that I'm so imaginative.

I'll help you fill in the rest of the picture:

The chairs are wooden with small green cushions, the aisle is marked with soft white fabric and lights hung across the chairs bordering the aisle. The flowers bloom along the aisle and fill the entire area with their sweet scent. The wedding takes place at dusk so there's a bit of natural light, but it's dark enough so the twinkling lights stand out. The wedding party is small and intimate, and the colours of the wedding are muted, soft colours. There's a harpist playing in the background, but after the wedding feast, a nice, small band will set up so everyone can dance. Everything is beautiful, but there's still a casual atmosphere and the night ends in a lovely fashion.

Is that what you were imagining?

…

That's what I said the first time. Stop trying to steal my idea!

…

Your idea isn't all that special; I'm sure plenty of people imagine a wedding just like that.

…

No. My idea is unique and fantastic. Don't go try to sell it.

…

HA! The lady in the pink hat is definitely sleeping. Look at her head!

…

MERLIN! You didn't have to pinch me so hard! You cruel, cruel woman!

…

Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt your precious, fair skin? Oh please do forgive me.

…

That apology would almost be enough for me to forgive you… if you weren't silently laughing your head off. Stop silently cackling.

…

But it was SO FUNNY.

Oh look over there! TED'S CRYING!

…

OH. MERLIN. My thigh is in so much pain. Did you really have to pinch the same place twice?

…

Oh I'm so sorry! Did I pinch the same area? Oh please do forgive me.

…

Your sarcasm isn't appreciate and neither is your mock 'forgive me' face. And the old lady next to you is staring at you like you've gone bonkers.

…

Too funny! Nurse your injuries. We'd best stop writing… that old lady won't stop giving me the evil eye and I think she might be some distant aunt twice removed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please let me know if you'd like to help me in the reviews! I send out much much love and apologize for the shorter than usual chapter. Expect more of the wedding in the next chapter!<p> 


	10. The End Bit of Chapter 9

AN: I know, I know! I haven't updated in a while. This has been beta'd by the lovely Coconut Girl and any mistakes left are completely mine.

* * *

><p>Lily and Darius were staring, eyes and mouthed opened in shock at the scene in front of them. There were no words being exchanged between the two lovebirds for they couldn't help but stare at the two lovebirds sitting in front of them.<p>

"Sweet Merlin", sighed Scorpius, "you've got to try the beef. It's literally melting in my mouth. I'd be perfectly fine with only eating this for the rest of my life." He speared a piece of meat with his fork and offered it to Rose. "Try it. It will change your life."

Eyeing the proffered food warily, Rose responded, "I'm pretty happy with my choice actually. Who knew chicken could be so juicy?"

After a few moments of considering his offer, however, Rose leaned forward and literally took the bait. "Okay. Never mind, you were right," she said as she chewed. "This meat and I were destined to meet. Lily, you've got to try it!"

Lily and Darius exchanged a brief, but loaded glance as Rose dunked her spoon into Scorpius' bowl to try his green spring soup. (Perhaps mention here how Scorpius either didn't notice or thought it was perfectly normal for her to be eating out of his bowl) The band finished setting up and guests started floating to the dance floor.

"C'mon, let's go watch Ted and Victoire's first dance!" said Lily to Rose, as she and Darius stood up.

"…but this beef…" Rose trailed off, obviously torn. Reluctantly, she stood up and turned to Scorpius. "If I have to part with this beef, so do you." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Once the newlywed couple had finished their first dance, the singer called for others to join them on the dance floor. After playing a few upbeat songs, the band began to play a slower melody and the single people started to drift off back to their tables. Scorpius and Rose looked to each other and cocked their heads in silent question. He made the first move by lifting up his arm, and after the briefest hesitation, Rose met his offered hand with that of her own.

After a few moments of dancing around the ballroom, Scorpius said, "I think this is the customary time for the male to tell the female that she looks beautiful tonight."

Rose laughed. "I guess that's what typically is supposed to happen. As the female, I believe I'm expected to blush and graciously accept your compliment and throw you one as well."

"After that, the male is supposed to accept the compliment and then proceed to comment on… " Scorpius trailed off. "I actually don't know what the protocol is after that."

Rose's lips quirked into a smile. "I think from that point on, each couple can choose to talk about anything they like, or dance in awkward silence."

He smirked wickedly, cast his gaze to the side, and said, "I think you're missing the third option."

"And what's that?"

His eyes darted back to meet hers. "Dancing silently while staring into each other's eyes like love drunk idiots."

"You mean like those two?" Rose asked, as she tilted her head towards Darius and Lily. She looked longingly at the sweet couple completely wrapped up in their own little, lovely world.

"Can I be completely honest here?" she asked, a touch of uncertainty tainting her voice.

"Of course."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I feel like in the back of my mind I always knew Randall wasn't the one."

Scorpius took a moment to digest her revelation. "And why's that?", he asked, trying to quash the odd sensation bubbling in his chest.

"Because I was never like that with him," Rose said, nodding her chin towards Darius and Lily again. "I never felt anything particularly strong towards him, be it anger, love or happiness."

"Then why'd you stick with him all those years?" Scorpius asked bluntly.

"It's not something I'm proud to admit, but I just got so comfortable. And then I began to convince myself that the kind of love I'd read about didn't exist in the real world. I really started to think that my relationship with Randall was as good as it would get."

Scorpius scoffed unceremoniously. "And here I thought you were an intelligent person."

Rose lightly punched him in the chest then placed her hand back on his arm. "When you're in a relationship for that long, I think you can convince yourself of anything."

"So what are you saying? Are you planning on breaking up with him?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I want to make this break permanent."

"Really? What made you decide that?" Scorpius asked.

"Them," Rose responded candidly, as she gestured towards Lily and Darius."Looking at them, how could you not realize that love like that was real and possible to attain?" she sighed, staring enviously at the couple.

She didn't notice how Scorpius' gaze had become fixed steadily on her as he repeated her words, "… possible to attain…"

Rose turned her head back to him, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No, it was nothing," he murmured softly.

The song ended and the band began to play another upbeat dance song.

"Sorry for unloading all this crap on you. You know you're sworn to secrecy, right?" she said as she held out her pinky with a twinkle in her eye. "Blab and I'll ensure your skinny little body never sees the light of day again." She flashed another impossibly sweet smile that clashed completely with her threat and Scorpius couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Right," said Scorpius as he hooked his pinky with hers and winked at her playfully, attempting to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p>Rose's Diary<p>

I'm going to have to break up with Randall. As in officially. The talk with Scorpius helped me realize that I should have broken up with him a long time ago.

I think I want to do what Scorpius has been doing all these years and try being single for a while. It might be nice to have some freedom.

It was really strange, but Scorpius and I actually planned a wedding today during Ted and Victoire's wedding. (Now that I think of it, it might have been a tiny bit rude to point out the faults of the wedding we were attending and planning a better one while at said wedding.) He and I actually had similar ideas of our perfect wedding… I'm thinking that I best get married first so I can use all of our great ideas.

I'm excited for singlehood! Wish me luck, diary!

* * *

><p>Scorpius' Journal to Ensure He Practices Writing Daily to Better Himself as a Journalist<p>

Today was the day of Ted and Victoire's wedding… It was filled with fantastic food, the best of Wizarding society, and lovely music. I have to admit, I had a splendid time.

I wrote a couple of lines about my dream wedding, and to my surprise, Rose began elaborating on my ideas. Everything she wrote was something that I had already been thinking about. It was almost as if she was inside my head, looking around my picturesque wedding and noting down all the little touches. It was strange to say the least. Actually, now that I think about it, it was an extremely girly moment on my part. I'm going to pause writing for a bit so I can go do a couple of push ups and do other manly things.

Okay, I'm back.

Rose also confided in me that she's planning on breaking up with that tosser officially, which brought me endless joy. I hate it when less than decent men are paired with more than decent women.

I will admit, Rose looked better than decent tonight. The pale pink dress that Lily picked out for her fit her perfectly. Whenever she moved around, she had a flutter of the softest fabric trailing after her, and every time she spun around on the dance floor, a circle of fabric would twirl around her…

I think sit ups are now in order followed by some chin-ups.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

They are either complete idiots, or they're lying to themselves.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lils,<p>

I'm assuming you're talking about our favorite people, Rose and Scorpius?

As brilliant as they are, you know they are total fools when it comes to matters of the heart.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Too true. I thought the wedding would change things for at least one of them. Merlin knows they acted like a couple the entire night. How can they not realize the amount that they take care of each other?

So. Frustrating.

I'm sending you cookies that I baked in the midst of my frustration. Enjoy!

Lily

* * *

><p>Society Section of the Daily Prophet.<p>

News came in just this morning that Rose Weasley, daughter of the war heroes Ron and Hermione Weasley, is no longer dating her longtime squeeze, Randall. Rose was not available for comment, but a friend of Randall's claims he's "heartbroken and utterly depressed."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! I know it took a while but it was your reviews that made me update! I hope you enjoy!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

AN: This is totally un-beta'ed and probably filled with mistakes but I wanted to make up for not updating in such a long time. I got such lovely reviews from that short bit I published for the last chapter so I wanted to update faster (if filled with more mistakes). Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

So did you see the latest issue of the Daily Prophet? Did you actually do it today?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

OH MY GOSH. DID YOU ACTUALLY BREAK UP WITH RANDALL? PLEASE TELL ME THE DAILY PROPHET ISN'T LYING.

Love,

A very very _very_ impatient Lily

Also, I'm quite angry I'm not hearing this from your own lips, but I'm so happy I'll forgive you for this transgression.

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Did she really do it? Is the Prophet just spouting nonsense or did she actually do it?

Darius

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Congrats, sis. Lily sent me an owl claiming that you broke up with that insufferable snob Randall.

Hugo.

I know you think it's weird that I talk to my potions so I'm not going to say it explicitly, but a certain something also sends its congrats.

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Did you really break up with Randall? Why didn't you tell me you were planning on doing it?

Al

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

If I say I'm going to do something, I always follow through.

Rose

* * *

><p>Lils,<p>

There was really no need to apparate to St. Mungo's and "demand the truth out of me." I was in the process of writing back to the deluge of owls I got after that little piece in the Daily Prophet.

Now all the nurses and other healers are tittering on about my break up with Randall and they're constantly sneaking me looks. Look at what you've done Lily!

Rose

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I think she really did it. She's not completely answering my question. I'm going to owl again for confirmation.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Does that mean you broke up with him? Just tell me in plain yes or no.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Hugo,<p>

Yes, I did it. Tell the certain something that I send my thanks towards it as well.

Rose

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Sorry I didn't tell you! I realized that I'm happier without Randall so I just spontaneously broke up with him. What say you to a celebratory drink at the Lucky Cat tonight? The usual "Non-Nincompoops?" (I know I claimed that I would never say that, but what the heck.)

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Of course. I'll alert the gang.

Al

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Yes, I broke up with Randall. Do you need it in French? Oui. Spanish? Si. Any other languages needed? Just let me know.

To celebrate my state of singlehood, we're all going out for drinks at the Lucky Cat- are you coming?

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be over around the usual time with something extra special.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I hope that includes chocolate chip waffles.

While you're here we can discuss your next article. I have a patient I really want you to meet.

Rose

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Question: Is the media going to give us a hard time once they figure out that we're a couple?

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I'm the daughter of Harry Potter, Saviour of the wizarding world and Ginny Weasley, war heroine- what do you think? We're lucky that the press hasn't caught wind of our relationship yet.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Brilliant. I look forward to the media hullaballoo. (That was extreme sarcasm.) Also, are we still meeting your parents for dinner? At the wedding I got the distinct impression that your father didn't like me too much.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Of course he doesn't like you. Don't worry, my father never likes my boyfriends.

My mother told me she thought you were a bright young man. Just be yourself at dinner and my father won't hex you. I'm sure you'll do brilliantly.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I'm not so sure about that. Be prepared to apparate me to St. Mungo's in a second's notice.

Darius

* * *

><p>Where are you? I have something delicious for you…<p>

…

9th Floor, Room 934

…

Wow, I didn't even have to threaten you for that information today.

….

What are you still doing writing me a note? BRING FOOD.

…

Nah… I think I'll take my time getting to Room 934.

…

I'm a Healer. I know exactly how to kill you and make it seem like a complete and total accident.

* * *

><p>Room 934<p>

"Well that was quick," said Rose as she rose from her pile of paperwork.

"Death threats can do that to people," replied Scorpius sullenly as he tauntingly waved the bag of food, making delicious smells waft through the entire room.

"Put down the food," said Rose.

Scorpius just pulled the bag higher and grinned an evil, mischievous grin- a grin that made Rose's heart pulse a little faster. She quickly made a swipe for the food, only to have Scorpius yank it out of her reach.

"Give it to me!" said Rose as she made another swipe. By this point, their two bodies were nearly touching, but Rose didn't notice the proximity for she was too busy jumping up and down to grab the bag of food. Scorpius, on the otherhand, more than noticed the proximity and his face began to turn the slightest shade of pink.

Rose stopped jumping up and down to switch tactics. She turned her face up to Scorpius, put on her biggest pout, and asked, "Please Scorpius? Pretty please?"

Scorpius mumbled something unintelligible and made his way to the table where he began to unpack the delicious food.

"Mmm… chocolate covered pancakes… and waffles… and a burger? Scorpius Malfoy, you are too kind," Rose said appreciatively as she dug into the food.

After observing her eating for a few minutes, Scorpius turned to Rose and asked, "So… how are you doing?"

"Fine," she said as she cut a portion of the pancakes to stuff into her mouth.

"I mean… with the whole break up situation and all…" said Scorpius. After years of having witty retorts right at hand to throw back at Rose, he suddenly didn't know how to proceed in conversation with Rose.

"Oh the whole situation with Randall?" Rose asked with a pointed stare. "I'm fine," she said as she resumed digging into her meal. "I mean it sucks that I've been in a relationship so long with this idiotic man and it took me this long to extricate myself from this stupid mess. I'm mostly just disappointed in myself that I wasted all these years on a guy like Randall when I knew in the back of my head that he wasn't the guy for me, but besides all that, I'm doing fine." Rose's eyes were glistening.

"Rose, I'm sorry-" Scorpius started to talk, but was interrupted by Rose.

"But can you get your reporter friends at the Daily Prophet to stop hounding me? It's a bit annoying and my coworkers aren't too happy having all these reporters wandering around the hospital," Rose said with a watery grin.

Scorpius smiled back, "Sure. I can do that much for you."

"Thanks," she smiled back and resumed digging into her food. A beat passed and Rose opened her mouth again and said, "I think I'm going to get inspiration from you and try being single and free for a while."

"Uh, okay."

"I mean- it'll be healthy right? I've been with the same guy for years. I think I need some alone time. Oh Merlin, why am I talking to you of all people about this? You have to swear you'll use no part of this conversation as blackmail. Pinky promise!" Rose said as she jutted out her pinky. Scorpius just stared at the pinky and Rose grabbed his hand and forcefully bound them in a pinky swear. "HA! You've pinky sworn! You can't tell anyone forever!"

"Is this some sort of ancient magic you studied in Runes?" Scorpius asked with a confused look on his face.

"Err," thought Rose quickly, "Yes! It's like an Unbreakable Vow, but more ancient! Instead of your blood boiling, you die with the sensation of having a thousand stones hit your body." Lies, these were all lies, but Scorpius Malfoy didn't need to know that, did he?

"Odd. I've never heard of it," said Scorpius as he mumbled, "You'd think my father's side of the family would have mentioned it once or twice…"

"It's from the… er… Ancient Mayan Wizarding lore," said Rose and she quickly tried to change the subject, "Anyways I really wanted to talk to you about this one patient of mine…" she trailed off. She talked about her favorite patient, a young man named Dorian, who had a rare Wizarding disease that could only be cured by someone with close blood ties. As an orphan, he didn't know who his family was and the wizarding blood bank was woefully small. Rose explained how she thought that a brilliant column written by fantastic Junior Writer, Scorpius Malfoy, might bring more awareness to the problem and help Dorian out. "The procedure to get into the blood library is relatively simple," continued Rose, "All a wizard or witch needs to do is owl St. Mungo's and we'll send them an easy kit with a charm that they need to perform and owl it right back." Rose paused to look at Scorpius. "I know you wanted to write the article on the debate over the cancer cure, but I think you might be able to help save Dorian's life if you write about him. Could you push back the article on the debate?"

"Dorian?" asked Scorpius, "Dorian what?" He had a slight prick to his voice.

"Dorian Chaine," replied Rose.

"Dorian Chaine… sounds familiar. How old is he? Did he go to Hogwarts?"

"He's a couple years older than us and I think he said he was in Ravenclaw, but I don't remember him."

"Where is he? Can I meet him?" Scorpius asked, a slight scowl crossed his face. "And how do you know so much about him anyways?"

"He's a special patient at St. Mungo's. He doesn't have a family, so we've become his family of sorts," explained Rose as she led Scorpius down the hallway. The more she explained aspects of his personality such as, "He's a bit shy, but once he warms up to you, he's a total charmer!" or shared little facts about him like, "He has a cat named Argyle that loves everyone and he's writing a book right now about an adventurer named Jim Nobbins and it's the most hilarious thing I've ever read…", the deeper the scowl became on Scorpius' face.

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I'm a little afraid I might die tonight. It's Harry James Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World. He killed Voldemort. He's generally regarded as one of the most powerful wizards in the world and he only gets stronger by the day. He's an old man at this point. How is it possible that I'm shaking in my boots at the thought of enduring an entire dinner at the Potter household?

Darius

In case of death, I leave you my "collection" in the hidden drawer, all my books and these very boots I am shaking in.

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Get your smelly boots away from me. I don't want to be anywhere near them and I don't need your… "collection". I don't see why you'd need your "collection" as you no longer have a need to use your… "collection". You have a real life person to do collection-y things with and if she discovers your "collection"I'm positive she won't be as understanding as you think she is.

And don't worry about the meet and greet. The old man won't kill you. It'd ruin his reputation!

Now for my news. So Rose Weasley has definitely broken up with that Randall bloke, but now there's this new guy that obviously has the hots for her. It's ridiculous. I can't understand why all these men are interested in Rose Weasley. I mean- it's Rose Weasley. How can any hot-blooded male see her as a viable partner? She's got too much of that red hair and her face has no redeeming qualities. Plus she's got an infuriating personality and she always looks like she's way too creative at making death threats.

Anyways, this new guy is a patient at the hospital and I have to admit that even I was charmed by him by the time the preliminary interview was through. Oh by the way, I'm writing an article on him. It's a long story, but go sign yourself up for the Wizarding blood bank. (Yeah I know, I didn't even know that we had one.)

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Oh this is hilarious. Scorpius tried to casually write me a letter about how he went over to see Rose (something he does an awful lot of) and he tried to casually inform me about some guy that's interested in her. I think it's a patient of hers or something.

It's so obvious to everyone outside of these two that they have feelings for each other. I don't even know if they would last long term, but it's gotten to the point where I just want to smash their faces together so they can make out and relieve that tension.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Ha! That's so Scorpius. And it's not just him. I flooed over to visit Rose at St. Mungo's with a snack and she informed me that she was too stuffed from her lunch with Scorpius to have any of my delicious cookies. The way she talks about him, it's so obvious that she's in love with him. And you are officially insane. Of course Scorpius and Rose would work out long term! They work so well together already and they think they hate each other. Once they figure out that they're in love with each other, imagine how much happier and cuter they'll be…

Double dates galore!

LL

* * *

><p>Junior Writer,<p>

So are you going to write the article on Dorian? He's a really great guy and all of us at St. Mungo's really want to help him get a chance to live.

RW

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

I'll write the article on the guy, but you officially owe me a favor.

Also, were you serious about the whole 'not going to date' thing?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Scorpius and Rose being happy and cute? Even when I try to picture them together, I can't see them being happy or cute. I still see them bickering.

Anyways, onto more important topics like how to charm your father. I've been reading up on him and his quirks and came upon a couple of ancient Witch Weekly magazines… Is it true that your dad was quite the ladies man? According to Witch Weekly, he had all the girls at Hogwarts just throwing themselves at him…It's all very scandalous stuff.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Don't believe what you read in Witch Weekly, obviously the current nonsense that is in that magazine stems from a long long history of idiocy.

As for charming my father, just be your normal self. I love you; how could my father not?

Lily

Seriously, don't worry! I know everyone calls him the "Saviour of the Wizarding World," and I know he defeated Voldemort (who most consider the evilest wizard who ever lived), but he's actually a really nice person! Sure he's the only wizard in history to survive the Killing Curse but I promise he won't hurt you.

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I don't know. Maybe? I just became single! I'm going to enjoy it. All I know is that I want to get rip roaring drunk tonight and you're coming with.

I told Dorian that you were going to write the article on him and he wanted me to send you his thanks. I think he said that he was planning on writing to you to himself thank you. I'm so glad that you're writing this article!

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Exciting news!

The plans on expanding Diagon Alley are going really well. We're in contact with a couple of Muggle establishments who are willing to part with their land and I've got the support of all the major shopkeepers in Diagon Alley as well as a couple of Ministry officials! These are changing times!

Al

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Congrats! I can't wait to talk about it more tonight!

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Rip roaring drunk? That's something that I'm eager to see.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>At the Potter residence<p>

Darius apparated to the front door and gave a hesitant knock. Lily had told him that she'd go sooner to "soften up" her parents, but Darius was still nervous. The door opened and Darius walked in to see Mr. Harry Potter himself sitting in a large, leather armchair in front of an oak table. His wand was right in front of him resting on the table, pointed right at Darius.

"Hello Mr. Potter," said Darius as he hesitantly walked into the room, eyes trained on the wand poised on the table.

"Hello Mr. Zabini," said Harry Potter, "why don't you take a seat?" he gestured towards the short stool on the other side of the table.

Darius obeyed and sat down on the short stool and found himself suddenly a head shorter than Mr. Potter. He struggled to sit up as straight as possible, and only managed to get his head right above the table, looking straight at the pointy end of the great Harry Potter's wand. "Err, is Lily around?"

"She's with her mother right now. They're picking out wine or something from the cellar."

Darius tugged at his collar, "Oh, I see…" He looked around the room, and then said, " Lovely home you've got here."

Mr. Potter said nothing.

"I mean, of course you've got a lovely home. It's not as if I was expecting a hovel or something; you're Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World. Of course you've got a great home."

Mr. Potter still said nothing.

Darius frantically looked around the home, trying to find something to talk about, "I see you've got a lot of pictures. Lily looks really great in that one," he said, pointing at the picture above the hearth. "Isn't that from Hogwarts? Her 5th year? I think I remember her haircut from then…" Darius trailed off.

Mr. Potter just stared at Darius.

"Not that I'm a stalker or anything, I just remember her haircut from 5th year because it was so different," Darius rushed on, "Not that it was weird or anything, I thought it looked nice!"

Mr. Potter said nothing.

"But I'm not implying that she doesn't look nice now! I like her new haircut as well as the old one! She looks fantastic now! I mean, she looks great now. She's always looked brilliant." Darius paused again, sweat beginning to condense on his forehead. He started nervously twitching one of his hands on his knee as he looked to the Saviour of the Wizarding world for a response.

Mr. Potter said nothing.

"Er… not that the only reason why I'm dating Lily is because of her looks. I'm not the type of person that objectifies women like that," Darius knew he was rambling at this point. "I appreciate Lily for both her intelligence and her beauty. She's brilliant and I know I'm so lucky to have her." Darius paused for a second and swallowed a deep breath, then continued, "Mr. Potter, I know you hate me, but I have a steady job, I'm an honest guy, I love your daughter and I would never disrespect her. In fact, if you let me, I have every intention of someday marrying her."

Just as Harry Potter (saviour of the wizarding world) cracked the tiniest of smiles, Lily and Ginny Potter walked back in holding two bottles of wine.

"What's going on here?" asked Lily as Ginny Potter raised her eyebrow at her husband. Lily walked over to where Darius was sitting and pulled him up. "Why is Darius sitting in this dinky little chair?" She quickly transfigured the chair into an armchair like her father's and put Darius back on the chair. "Dad, you promised you wouldn't do anything!"

"I didn't!" Harry said, the picture of innocence. "I didn't do anything! I didn't even say anything! You can ask Darius," he said and gestured towards Darius.

"Yeah, he didn't say a word," Darius replied, bobbing his head up and down in accordance with the great Harry Potter, eager to please his girlfriend's father.

Ginny gave her husband a knowing smile and pecked him on the cheek and said, "Lily dear, your dad says he didn't do anything and Darius confirmed the fact. Stop giving your father a hard time and let's go eat dinner." After a few mumbles and grumbles from Lily and some more protestations from Harry and vigorous bobbing of the head from Darius, the group went to the kitchen to enjoy their dinner.

To Darius' surprise, he actually began to enjoy the dinner and began to forget the fear he had towards the great Harry Potter. At the end of the dinner, Darius and Lily were gearing up to leave so that they could join Rose in her singlehood celebration, when Harry came up behind them and asked if he could see Darius alone. After a few words of warning from Lily to her father, Harry and Darius were alone in the sitting room.

"Er, Mr. Potter, I want to thank you again for the delicious dinner and letting me-" Darius began only to be cut off.

"Before when you were talking about marrying my daughter, were you serious or was that just nerves? I have Veritiserrum in my home and I'm not afraid to use it if I think you're lying."

"That was the truth, sir. I feel strongly about your daughter."

"Since when have you known this?"

"Perhaps in the back of my mind since Hogwarts, but consciously since I began officially dating her."

"Does she know you feel this way?"

"No, sir."

"Can I trust you to treat my daughter with the respect she deserves?"

"Yes, sir."

"False. I can't trust you because you can't possible treat her as well as she deserves because she deserves perfection, but I'll accept it if you promise to spend your entire life trying."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't like pulling this card often, but you do know what I've achieved, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And although I don't agree with the statement, most of the wizarding public views me as the most powerful wizard currently alive. As someone with much influence over the wizarding community, it wouldn't be difficult for me to arrange a disappearance of one small wizard." Harry gave Darius a pointed look and then completely changed his tone, "Anyways, I hope for the best between you and my daughter. I'm certain she's about to crash through the door to save you from my clutches so I'll let you go." Harry finished off and opened the door.

Lily burst into the room and strode over to Darius; she glared at her father and after saying their goodbyes, the two of them apparated off to meet Rose and Scorpius.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget to review!<p>

Here's a hint of what to come...

-a drunken confrontation outside of The Lucky Cat

-what can only be called threats coming from the legendary war hero couple


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Hello! I know, I know. You are all shocked that I'm updating so regularly! Please enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think!

Alas, this chapter is also unbeta'ed as my email address has become corrupted. X_X

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Lucky Cat<p>

"Albus, Darius and Lily aren't here yet?" asked Scorpius as he walked over to "their" booth.

"Albus owled me to let me know that he'd be a little late. I think he has a meeting or something," said Rose as she took a huge gulp of Firewhiskey.

"I see you've already started without us," said Scorpius, gesturing with one hand at the empty mugs as he waved the bartenders over for a Firewhiskey for himself with this other hand.

"Are you judging me for drinking by myself?" asked Rose with her hands on her hips, "I'm celebrating!"

"You sure could have fooled me," said Scorpius with a smirk, "you look more like you're mourning to me."

"MOURNING?" sputtered Rose, "I'm celebrating! I'm the one that broke up with the idiot!"

"Okay, okay!" said Scorpius holding his hands up in defeat, "You're celebrating." He looked at Rose's rosy cheeks and asked, "How many have you had so far?"

"I'll admit, I'm a wee bit tipsy…"

"How tipsy?"

"Tipsy enough that words just spill out of my mouth, sober enough to know I'm saying idiotic things."

"Perfect," Scorpius said under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said as he took a swig of Firewhiskey, "I guess I should catch up to you." He took a few more gulps as he looked at Rose and said, "So, how's Dorian doing?"

"Dorian Chaine?"

"Yes, Dorian Chaine. Why? Do you have multiple Dorians in your life?"

"No, just making sure… He's doing alright, well besides the fact that he's dying. Oh, oh! He did say something so funny today! We were talking about his novel and-"

Scorpius cut her off, "You know he's interested in you, right?"

"What? That's preposterous."

"You've got to be an idiot if you don't realize that Dorian has got an enormous crush on you."

"You're talking crazy. Are you drunk?"

Scorpius drained his Firewhiskey and said, "No, I'm not drunk. I'm telling the truth. Either way it doesn't matter since you declared that you're going for nunhood."

"I'm not going for 'nunhood,' whatever that is. I'm just going to try being single for a while."

"So if Dorain was, hypothetically, to ask you to date, you'd say no?"

"He's a patient! Of course I'd say no!"

"That's the only reason why you'd say no?"

"I don't know. No? Why are you giving me the third degree?"

Just as Scorpius was about to retort, Al walked in with a bright smile and declared, "Hi you guys! What are we talking about? Wait, Why am I asking? I don't care what you two were talking about, because now we're going to talk about my big news. We're officially going to start expanding Diagon Alley by five more blocks and we're going to include one high-rise apartment with special charms to have unending apartments catered towards those newly out of school. Isn't that brilliant?" He looked at Scorpius and Rose who were still shooting glares at each other. "Did you guys even hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, Al. It all sounds brilliant, especially the part about the apartments. So when can we expect the expansion?" asked Scorpius, appeasing his friend who was brimming with joy.

Al went on to explain the specificities of the project, too wrapped up in his excitement to realize the heightened tension between Rose and Scorpius.

Lily and Darius walked into the bar and saw an enthusiastic Al, completely oblivious to the fact that his two friends were ignoring his words and glaring at each other, gulping down alcohol at dangerous rates.

"Hey everyone, how are you guys doing?" asked Darius as he eased into the bench, trying to lower the tension between Scorpius and Rose.

"Oh I'm just telling Rose and Scorpius here about the amazing things we have in store for Diagon Alley."

Darius turned to Rose and Scorpius and said, "And how are you two doing? Celebrating Rose's singlehood?"

"Not if her newest patient has anything to do about it," spitted out Scorpius as he took another swig of Firewhiskey.

"What's he talking about?" asked Lily.

"Scorpius Malfoy has the preposterous notion that I'm going to start dating one of my patients."

"The one that he's writing the article about?" asked Darius.

"Yes, Dorian Chaine."

"Chaine, Chaine, Chaine… I've heard that name before. Did he go to Hogwarts?" asked Darius.

"Yes, he did. He was actually in Ravenclaw and was a Prefect…" Rose stopped when she saw Scorpius rolling his eyes. "What? What's your problem with Dorian?"

"No problem besides the fact that you won't shut up about him," said Scorpius as he took another drink from the waiter and chugged it all down.

As Rose drew in a deep breath to retort, Lily interrupted to say, "Okay you guys, take it outside. I think you two have had a little too much Firewhiskey; go outside and breathe in some cool air and clear your heads. I, for one, want to hear all about my big brother's achievements." Lily turned to Al and said, "Go on, Al. I want to know what's going to happen to my neighborhood."

Rose slammed another Firewhiskey and she and Scorpius rose up to leave the bar, still glaring dagger at each other and as soon as they stepped into the side alley where they would be out of the public eye, Rose attacked.

"I don't understand why you're on my case about all this!" she yelled as she waved her hands around. "I'm not attracted to Dorian Chaine in the least. Why are you giving me such a hard time?" she demanded and in the fury of the moment, she punched Scorpius on the chest.

He grabbed her fist and didn't let go. "Well the way you prattle on and on about him, it seems like you're one step away from leaping into his arms."

"Even if I were to leap into his arms, what's it to you?" Rose asked, using her free hand to punch him again. Scorpius quickly grabbed this fist as well.

"It's nothing to me. I'm just worried. As a _friend_," Scorpius emphasized the last word.

"Ha!" Rose tossed her head back and stared right into his eyes, involuntarily moving a couple steps towards him. "As a friend," she repeated mockingly, "I'm touched." She forcibly took her balled up fist from one of his hands and laid it on his chest and said, "I'm so touched that Scorpius Malfoy's black, black heart is concerned for little old me."

Her eyes trailed to his lips and her alcohol-addled mind realized that her hands were in Scorpius'. His thumbs were making little circles on her hand and Rose's fist slowly opened up so that they were holding hands, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She looked down at their hands, then back up to his eyes where she saw such intensity, she almost looked away, but Rose was nothing if bold and she tilted her head towards him to match his gaze. She leaned into his lean frame as he slowly wrapped his arms around hers, her hand still in his. Their faces inched closer and closer together, when they heard Lily's voice ring out.

"Hey guys! Where are you? I hope you two aren't killing each other."

Scorpius and Rose froze in shock as their eyes opened wide and the next thing Rose knew, she was in a field of grass.

"What?" Rose looked around, "Where are we?"

"Uh, sorry. I panicked. We're in the meadow near the Shrieking Shack," Scorpius said as he waved towards the decrepit building to the left.

"I thought no one was allowed near the Shrieking Shack," said Rose.

"Oh is that so?" said Scorpius as he attempted to look innocent, "I must have been in the Netherlands or something when they announced that."

Rose rolled her eyes at him and couldn't help but grin, and Scorpius grinned back at her.

"We've had a lot to drink tonight…" started off Scorpius.

"Yes!" replied Rose, "And in fact, I really can't remember a thing that happened in the last five minutes."

"Yes, I concur. I think the alcohol has wiped the past five minutes from my brain as well."

"Friends?" asked Rose sticking out a hand.

"Friends," agreed Scorpius as he shook it and apparated them back to the bar to enjoy the night with the rest of their friends.

* * *

><p>The Journal of Scorpius Malfoy<p>

I'm a liar. I told Rose I would forget the very weird five minutes of sexual tension we had, but I haven't. How's a bloke supposed to forget the feel of her soft hands wrapped in mine, her delicate frame pressed up against my body, and her clear eyes emitting pure want into mine?

I managed to keep up the pretense that none of that had happened when we got back to the bar, but every time I caught Rose's eye, there was a weird tension…

I can't possibly be interested in Rose Weasley. It's all the Firewhiskey's fault. I swear, I'm never drinking Firewhiskey again. It does things to normal wizards.

* * *

><p>The Diary of Rose Weasley<p>

I lied when I told Scorpius that I had forgotten the five minutes of intensity between us. How's a girl supposed to forget the feel of his strong hands wrapped around mine, his fingers softly tracing circles into my skin; his arms wrapping me into his lean frame; his eyes making me feel like I was the only girl he wanted to lay eyes on?

We kept up the ruse of forgetting those five minutes, but I know that he didn't forget either.

I don't know what to do… It's not like I can talk to anyone about this- I'm supposed to have forgotten that this ever happened! Scorpius is supposed to come by the hospital tomorrow to visit Dorian, should I try to avoid him at the hospital?

I NEED HELP.

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

It was lovely meeting Darius yesterday night. I was thinking that we could make this a weekly event. Your father promises he won't harass Darius anymore.

Love,

Your Mother

* * *

><p>Mum,<p>

I think Darius has had enough of our family (and by "our family" I mean Dad) to last for at least a month. I think I'm going to give him time to recover before I drag him to another dinner at home.

Sorry,

Lily

* * *

><p>Mr. Darius Zabini,<p>

My wife has informed me that you refused her offer to dine once a week at our home. Is this true, Mr. Zabini? Don't tell me you're refusing such a kind offer from myself and my wife.

Harry Potter

Head Auror

Honorary Advisor to the Minister of Magic

Saviour of the Wizarding World

* * *

><p>Mr. Potter,<p>

I was not even aware of your wife's kind and gracious offer. There must have been some sort of miscommunication. I would love to dine at your home once a week and I thank you for the generous invitation. While I'm at it, thanks for saving the wizarding world.

Your greatest admirer,

Darius Zabini

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

We're eating with your family once a week now. Don't ask me how it happened.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I refused my mother's offer to dine once a week with them just ten minutes ago. How and why are we eating with them once a week now?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Your father can be quite persuasive at times.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I should have known.

Lily

* * *

><p>Father,<p>

You've got to stop intimidating Darius like this. He actually thinks you are capable of making him disappear without anyone questioning it.

I'm going to tell mum about all this if you don't stop. (Yes, that's a threat.)

Your favorite daughter,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO YOUR FATHER! I'm really happy that they want to spend time with me. I'm honored.

Don't say anything to your father.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Oops, too late.

Lily

* * *

><p>Mr. Zabini,<p>

Am I to understand that you tattled on me?

Harry James Potter

Head Auror

Honorary Advisor to the Minister of Magic

Saviour of the Wizarding World

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Merlin's striped trousers! Your father just owled me asking if I "tattled" on him.

LILY! How has this all become so much bigger than it should be?

A very petrified Darius

* * *

><p>Mr. Potter,<p>

No, definitely not tattling. Is there even anything to tattle on? I only told Lily that I was overjoyed to be invited into your home. You won't find an ungrateful bone in my body.

Darius

* * *

><p>My very childish father,<p>

Now you're accusing him of tattling? Really dad? REALLY?

My quill is just itching to write to mum about all this…

Lily

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I rushed to judge you. Tell Lily I sent this apology owl.

Mr. Potter

* * *

><p>Lils,<p>

Your dad sent me an apology owl. What's going on?

Darius

* * *

><p>My darling father,<p>

My quill no longer itches to write to mum. I'll see you next week!

Love,

Your favorite daughter

* * *

><p>My crafty daughter,<p>

I'll see you next week.

Your father

And of course you're my favourite daughter; you're my only daughter! But trust me, if I did have another daughter, you can be sure I'd like her a whole lot more than the crafty one I have right now.

* * *

><p>Dad,<p>

Don't kid yourself. You love me and my craftiness.

Lily

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

I don't care what you're doing tonight. Cancel everything. You're getting a drink with the gang and me (invite Rose, will you?); the Potters are giving me a miserable time about dating their daughter.

I'm talking death threats that aren't even slightly veiled. I'm in serious need of 10 stiff drinks here.

Darius

* * *

><p>St. Mungo's 2:00pm<p>

Where are you? Why weren't you in Dorian Chaine's room for the interview?

...

I checked the schedule, I know you're not in an operation. Where are you?

…

I just checked in with Dorian again, he said he saw you earlier today so I know you're here. Are you avoiding me?

…

No, I'm just busy.

…

Finally, a response. Where are you?

…

I told you, I'm very busy and I don't have time to see you.

…

It's back to this again?

…

Back to what? I don't understand what you're referencing and I don't have time to understand. I'm quite busy.

…

I have food.

…

I've already eaten.

…

Will you just bloody tell me where you are?

…

I'm busy.

…

I need to have words with you.

…

Just write your words on a note. I'm busy.

…

These are words that should be said in person.

…

I'm busy.

…

Room 604B

"How did you find me?" asked Rose the minute Scorpius opened the door, her eyes were open wide in surprise and she shifted ever so slightly away from him in her chair.

* * *

><p>AN: Woohoo! We're getting a bit closer to having these two idiots figure out that they're perfect for each other! When I decided to write, my ultimate goal was to have at least 10 reviews per chapter. I've passed that milestone (actually I've passed it a while ago, but I didn't notice) and I'm so incredibly happy that my reviewers have stuck with me thus far! 13 reviews for the last chapter! WOOOHOOO! My next goal is <strong>15 <strong>reviews for the next chapter!I give you all a HUGE shout out and tons and tons of love.

Do please review and let me know what you've thought about this chapter. It's a turning point in their relationship and I hope you guys are as excited for them as I am! I would do a little preview of what's to come, but I'm afraid I'll spoil the whole thing.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Hello! I deliberated a lot about how to write this scene and I've actually had this written since chapter 7, but I've been trying to decide whether or not I played it right. Let me know what you think!

Edit: Sorry if people are having trouble accessing this chapter! For some reason when I upload this particular chapter, it's not sticking! I have no idea what's going on. _

We start right where we left off.

* * *

><p>"How did you find me?" Rose asked Scorpius as he walked through the door.<p>

"I bribed a nurse who shall not be named."

"Lena? Christie? Bob? Who was it?" demanded Rose.

"I'm not saying. I gave the nurse my word." He began calmly unpacking the food that he brought and offered the sandwich to Rose. She waved it away and leaned back in her chair while staring at Scorpius.

"So what are your words that you needed to say? Is it about what I think it's about?"demanded Rose.

"What do you think it's about?"

"I think it's about the five minutes that I can't remember."

"It is about those five minutes that we both can't remember."

"Well what can you say about those five minutes if we both don't remember what happened?"

Scorpius strode over to the door to lock it and turned back to Rose, "I propose an experiment." He leveled a gaze at her and she looked away.

"What kind of experiment?" Rose said skeptically, as she crossed her arms and walked to the other side of the table.

"You have to admit, things are a little odd between us since those five minutes that we've forgotten."

"I didn't notice anything odd."

"Rose." Scorpius lifted an eyebrow.

"Fine, the drinks after the five minutes were a bit awkward, but that's to be given with temporary amnesia. I'm sure things will get better," she said as she attempted a casual smile.

"Well I have a proposition." Scorpius took a giant step to bring himself closer to Rose.

"What's that?" Rose said, edging away from the advancing Scorpius.

"I think it's because we didn't finish what we had been doing," said Scorpius as he continued his advance. "I think, if we complete what we had been working towards in those forgotten five minutes, the weird tension between us will be gone," he said as he placed a hand on her waist to draw her towards him.

Rose's hands immediately lifted, one to rest on his chest, one to meet the hand that was on his waist and twine her fingers around his. "It sounds like a logical experiment," said Rose as all reasonable thought left her head, she lifted her face to meet his. Her hand moved from his chest to wrap around his neck.

Scorpius' other hand rose to meet Rose' cheek and lightly caress it, then moved his hand to her back to press her more firmly against him until his face was mere centimeters from her face. "Perfectly logical," he almost whispered, and his lips touched hers.

It was magic.

Rose quickly drew away, realizing that what she was doing was madness. "So," she said, unable to look him in the eye.

"So…" Scorpius answered, trying to gauge what the hell was going on.

"This experiment was interesting," said Rose as she sat down and took a huge bit of her sandwich.

"Do you think it achieved the desired effect?" asked Scorpius as he took the other half of her sandwich.

"Yes, I think it did," said Rose.

"Excellent. I'm glad. Now things can go back to normal," he said and looked back up at Rose, arching an eyebrow in question once again.

Rose threw down the sandwich, strode over to Scorpius, put her legs over him and passionately started kissing him once again only to have Rose's wand begin glowing red and vibrating, signaling that she had to leave.

"Er, I have to go," said Rose as she awkwardly stood up.

"This was nice… " Scorpius said as he watched her hurriedly pack up her things.

"Yeah, it was nice..." she said running around, grabbing files, "Sorry I got to go. I'm late for a meeting with the other Healers."

"Oh it's fine; I understand…" he trailed off and shook his head as if to clear his mind and said, "We should do this again."

Rose paused, about to step out, "Uh, okay… owl me." She stepped out of the hallway and immediately started pounding her head on her clipboard. As she sprinted down the hallway, the entire hospital staff could hear her as she berated herself. "Owl me? _OWL ME_? What am I? Another stupid bimbo? I can't believe I said that! To Scorpius Malfoy! URGGHHH I'll never live this down!" She let out a strangled scream and continued running down the hallway, already 5 minutes late for her meeting.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Hi.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scopius Malfoy,<p>

Hi?

That has got to be the most awkward owl sent. Ever. In the history of the wizarding world.

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

You're the one that said to "owl you" so this is me owling you.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

Stop. Just stop, please. I can just picture you're look of pure evil joy while "owling me."

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

I don't want to stop. I'm quite enjoying owling you.

And I still can't believe you told me to owl you! HA! Since when did you turn into one of those stupid ditzes that Darius always tries to set me up with? I can practically hear them saying in unison "Owl me!" in their simpering, high-pitched, annoying little voices.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

Stop or I'll come over there and make you stop.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

What if I want you to come here and make me stop?

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

"What is this white fragment?" you might be thinking. This white fragment is from one of the Death Eaters that I _personally_ took care of during the Great War. It's a part of his mask and I'm giving this to you as a gift so that you can look at it and think about the great heroic deeds that were done during the war. This particular Death Eater isn't the first person that I've "taken care of," if you know what I mean. I also just want to let you know that I have no qualms about "taking care of people," especially when members of my family are hurt.

Anyways, just wanted to wish you a splendid day.

Harry James Potter

Head Auror

Honorary Advisor to the Minister of Magic

Saviour of the Wizarding World

* * *

><p>Mr. Potter,<p>

Thank you for your gracious gift. I will be sure to keep it on my desk to serve as a reminder of the Great War and your splendid actions.

I also want to reiterate that I only have the best intentions towards your daughter and I strive every second of every day to treat her with the respect she deserves.

Darius Zabini

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

YOUR FATHER IS SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME. He just sent me a fragment of a Death Eater mask to "serve as a reminder of the heroic deeds done in the Great War." And to remind me that he has "taken care" of people before.

Your dad is completely nutters. Help me, Al. I'm seriously afraid that he's going to come find me in my flat one night with Lily and hex the living hell out of me. Unforgivables and all.

Darius

* * *

><p>Lils,<p>

Dad is frightening Darius again. Although I find it hilarious, I'm sure you'll want to talk to dad about this.

Al

* * *

><p>Mum,<p>

I want to inform you that Dad has been frightening Darius with all sorts of barely veiled threats.

Your favorite daughter,

Lily

* * *

><p>Harry,<p>

Lily just informed me that you've been frightening Darius- is this true?

Your wife

* * *

><p>My darling lovely wife,<p>

That might be true. It depends on what you consider to be threats…

I love you, Ginny. I just wanted to say that, er, write that. I really really love you.

Don't kill me,

Your loving husband

* * *

><p>Harry,<p>

Harry, Harry, Harry. I'm only asking so I can join in on the fun. Did you do the Death Eater bit yet? Maybe I'll transfigure up a skull to send him.

I love you too, Harry. And I'm not just saying that because I'm scared of you unlike _some_ people.

Ginny

* * *

><p>Ginny,<p>

I have the best wife in the world. If I had a time turner on me, I'd go back to young Harry the day he finally got the guts to ask you out and give him a high-five.

You should do the skull bit. I'm sure he'll love it. Let me know how it goes!

And I would say love you even without the fear that you'll kill me. I've loved you every minute of everyday ever since my stupid brain finally figured out that you were the one for me. (I still reprimand myself for not realizing how much I loved you until sixth year.)

Harry

* * *

><p>Mr. Darius Zabini,<p>

Harry told me he got you a present and I didn't want you to think that I wasn't as generous as my husband. I am sending with this letter, a skull. Don't worry, it's been magically cleansed. This particular skull is precious to me as it is from a particularly nasty Death Eater that I overpowered in the Great War during the Battle of Hogwarts. Mind you, I was just but a teenager back then with laughably little skill compared to how advanced I am now.

As a Weasley, I have a strong attachment with my family, and would hate to see any member of my family hurt. I hope you share the same values as me and let this skull remind you of those values everyday.

Ginevra Potter

Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hogwarts

Member, Dumbledore's Army

Former Member, Auror Black Task Force

War Heroine

* * *

><p>Mrs. Potter,<p>

Thank you for the lovely gift. I have it on my desk right next to the present your husband gave me. I'm sure both gifts will remind me of your wise words and family values. I'm at a loss for words as to how best express my gratitude for this gift.

I also want to take the time to say that I love Lily very, _very_ much, and would never do anything to hurt her in any way.

Darius Zabini

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

What the hell did you do? Now I've got both of your parents sending me trophies from the people that they've KILLED. KILLED! Al!

Did you know your mom was part of the Black Task Force? Did you? I heard, wait no, I _know_, that the average lifespan of a member of the BTF is 28. How is your mum still alive?

Darius

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

I've obviously scared you. Now that you've had a taste of the great manly Scorpius Malfoy, you're obviously in awe. Don't worry, many have experienced that same awe and we can work through your it. Sure, you think you can't possibly be good enough for the great Scorpius Malfoy, but let me assure you, as long as I've chosen you to be my special partner, you can be confident that you are worthy of me.

Sincerely,

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Stupid Idiot,<p>

Honesty, it shocks me sometimes. You are so incredibly stupid. Let me tell you some facts that will hopefully make it into your stupid brain.

1. I'm not in "awe." If anything I'm in a state of disgust.

2. I know for a fact that you've only had three girlfriends and that you aren't the type to casually have flings, so I know there haven't been "many" you've been involved with. And I know that there aren't "many" that are in awe of you.

3. You acting like a swaggering playboy might be the funniest thing I've read all year, and not in a good way.

4. I'm trying to deal with the fact that I kissed Scorpius Malfoy. I've done a number of cleansing charms on myself and my mouth to rid myself of you

Oh and just in case, let me give you a warning. If I hear that word has gotten out about our little… kiss, you're dead. It officially didn't happen.

Even before I broke up with Randall and even before we went on that break, things had died down on the passion side with Randall and I guess I was a wee bit… bothered. Breathe a word about the contents of this letter to anyone or about the kiss and I will kill you dead. I swear to Merlin that there will be no part of your body that will be recognizable to even your dear mother.

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Dearest Rose Weasley,<p>

I do love it when you call me pet names. I'm thinking about giving you one; what about "honey" or "babe?" I know how you absolutely adore pet names.

And don't be silly, we didn't just "kiss." We traveled a bit further than just a mere innocent "kiss." And if you're still feeling hot and bothered I'm always here.

Scorpius Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Revolting Scum,<p>

I'll ignore the bit about pet names.

You forgot to swear that you'd never tell anyone.

Rose Weasely

* * *

><p>Rosieposie,<p>

Another lovely pet name!

Scorpuis Malfoy

Junior Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>The Daily Prophet Headquarters<p>

Crack! With a flash, Rose Weasley appeared in the Daily Prophet office, stunning the young wizard seated at the desk to her right. She grabbed his collar and quickly barked out, "Where's Scorpius Malfoy?" The young writer quickly jabbed his finger to the office in the corner and Rose let him go.

By the time she reached his office, the entire main staff was staring at Rose. They stared at her as she pounded on Scorpius Malfoy's door and they stared in shock at both of them when he opened the door and the shouting began. Scorpius pulled the yelling Rose into his office and the rest of the staff strained to listen to her rant until Scorpius cast an anti-listening charm.

"…Honestly, Rosieposie? You already know I hate pet names and to use the pet name that my idiotic ex used? How idiotic are you?" Rose demanded. "And why are you just sitting there with a smug smile on your face? It's extremely off-putting and it makes me want to hit you."

At this, Scorpius' smirk quickly changed into a genuine smile.

"Why are you so happy? I just said I was going to hit you."

"Am I smiling?" asked Scorpius, feeling his mouth with his fingers. "Hmm..," he said as he quickly shook his head as if shaking his thoughts out of his head. "Anyways, I succeeded."

"Succeeded in what?"

"Getting you to visit me in my office."

"What?"

"The whole Rosieposie thing. I just wanted to get you here."

"Are you serious? That was your entire objective? You used one of my biggest pet peeves in order to get me to your office?"

"Well it worked!"

"What was so important that you wanted me here?"

"Well it seemed like I was always coming to you, and I realized you never visit me in my office. I thought for once I could get you to come pay me a visit."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "You seriously irritated me just so I would come visit you? That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I would turn around and leave right now, but I need you to promise me in person that you won't tell a soul about what happened between the two of us today. As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened and we should forget everything that happened when we last saw each other. Good with you?"

"I can agree to never telling a soul if you want, but I can't agree to acting like it never happened."

"Fine, if you promise to never tell a soul, I can handle the pretending like it never happened for the both of us. Now, is there really no other reason you brought me here?" Rose put her hands on her hips, a signal that she meant business.

"I thought you might be a little miffed so I have some dessert..." he said as he gestured towards the bag behind him.

"Macaroons?" she asked, immediately placated as she opened the golden boxes. "Fine, I guess I have some time to chat seeing as how desperately you wanted me to visit you," she said with a slight smirk.

Scorpius genuinely laughed at this as they sat down with their sweets as they chatted about everything and nothing. Rose spent the entire chat ignoring the events that transpired not too long ago and Scorpius occasionally would insert a references to it just to watch her squirm.

By the time they had almost finished their sweets, Rose was talking about some funny incident that happened to Ted after committing some French grammatical error while speaking with his mother-in-law when she noticed the odd expression on Scorpius' face.

"Er, what's with your face?" she asked him bluntly.

"What do you mean 'what's with my face'?"

"I don't know, you've got this weird happy expression."

"Oh, that. I think I like you."

AN: So I was planning on posting this chapter right after I hit the 15 reviews mark (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU), but at around the 9 review mark, I got this idea for a one shot that wouldn't go away. I was pounding out the one shot (19 pages so far) for the past two days and when I checked the site today I realized that I had passed the 15 review mark! Yay! I'm so excited! I know I ended last chapter on a cliff hanger so I wanted to satisfy my readers! I hope you liked how Scorpius and Rose handled the tension! I also hope you enjoyed the scenes with Harry/Ginny/Darius. I know the Scorpius and Rose stuff can be a bit heavy. I hate romcoms that turn from funny to drama as soon as the romance starts to heat up so I really made an effort to keep the funny in there. (Whew, this was a long AN. Whoever had the patience to read this little rant I send my kudos to you! (What ever happened to Kudos bars anyways? I liked those as a kid.))

What to expect: Lots of freaking out from _everybody_. Just because they've finally kissed doesn't mean that both parties have figured out their emotions.

Please review! I sincerely love all my reviewers and love reading all the messages. You guys keep me going!


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for coming back! I love all my reviewers!

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

If you're going to begin your story and just stop in the middle, you MIGHT AS WELL AS NEVER STARTED.

YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE.

LL

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Sorry where was I again?

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT HE TOLD YOU HE LIKED YOU. MERLIN'S SWEATY BALLS! HURRY IT UP! WRITE FASTER!

I don't even care if you're in surgery, _just write me_. Surely appeasing your dear cousin is more important than some measly surgery.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

What if I was operating on someone and I was his only chance at life? You're a bit selfish, you know. Does Darius know about this selfish side of you?

Okay, so we were eating macaroons when he had this really weird expression on his face, so I asked him what was up with his face. And that's when he told me that he thought he liked me.

It was really weird and now I'm starting to question it... He said, "I _think_ I like you," so does that mean he's not sure? What if he's thought about it and now he doesn't like me? Do I care whether he likes me or not? I don't know. We did kiss once and I do want to do it again, but does that mean I like him? What if I like him and now he doesn't like me? Is this too soon after my breakup?

Lily I know I sound like a blathering idiot. Please make sense of my nonsense and then make it stop. I hate being an idiot. I don't know how he's capable of making me feel this way!

Rose

* * *

><p>ROSE WEASLEY,<p>

Okay, you're blathering a bit, and I'll get to all that but can you please tell me what happened next?

AND YOU '_KISSED ONCE'_? HOW DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?

Lily

If you don't continue your story I'm just going to go over there and drag you out of the hospital and then drag the story out of your lips. Also, it's definitely not too soon after Randall. The idiot was an idiot and you know it and you can't stop feeling the way you do for someone just because he doesn't fit into a good timeframe between recently single and crazy cat lady single. Love just happens unexpectedly; that's part of the charm!

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Okay, okay. Patience is definitely not a virtue you have.

I just kind of sat there and asked him if he was joking and he said no. I just continued talking as if he didn't say that, but my heart was beating pretty erratically at that point and I couldn't really think straight.

Oops, don't tell anyone about the fact that Scorpius and I have kissed before! I made him swear not to tell anyone and he'd think me so hypocritical if he found out I blabbed first.

Anyways, I just continued on talking and he talked back in the most casual manner. It was completely normal and then I said had to go back to the hospital. He told me he also had to go to the hospital to talk to a patient he's writing about anyways so he walked me back and now here I am writing to you.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

So you're telling me that he's in the hospital right now? And you're writing to me instead of talking with him about the fact that he LIKES you?

You're insane.

Anyways, a blind pig could tell you that you two obviously have feelings for each other. Scorpius might have just consciously realized that he likes you, but everyone else has noticed for a while. Don't you think that it's a bit weird that he's been bringing you lunch for weeks and weeks now? Haven't you noticed that when we all gather for drinks or dinner, he always pays extra attention to you?

We have.

He's always pushing the most delicious dish closer to you and starts shoving water towards you when he thinks you've had a bit too much to drink. He knows your favorite foods and your pet peeves. He pays so much attention towards you and even though you two tease the hell out of each other, I can tell that there's genuine affection and passion between the two of you.

Rose, don't you even dare tell me that he's only getting you lunch because you're doing a favor for him by being his liaison with the hospital. You know he's doing it cause he genuinely enjoys your company and you can't lie and tell me you don't return the affection.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Thanks for the advice. I'm going to go talk to Scorpius.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

You promise to tell me everything that happens the minute it happens?

Lily

* * *

><p>Hey, where are you?<p>

…

Wow I think this is the first time you are messaging me first. I'm at Dorian's room.

…

Okay I'll meet you there in a second. Are you nearly done?

…

Yeah, we're just talking now. He's a pretty interesting guy.

…

Dorian Chaine's Room #367

"Hi Dorian!" Rose said a bit too brightly, "I'm just going to steal Scorpius for a second here."

"Sure," Dorian said, a bit confused at the sight of Rose dragging Scorpius away.

Rose dragged Scorpius out and the words just came out of her, "Okay so I've thought about it and talked with Lily and I think you like me. Wait no, I'm positive you like me. I'm not being stuck up or anything because all the evidence points to you liking me, and I just wanted to let you know that if you aren't sure if you like me or not, the answer is that you do and that's a fact."

Scorpius looked at her with an amused smile. "Is that what you needed to tell me? That I like you?"

"That and _what_ _happened_ to you? What happened to me? How did we go from enemies constantly at each other's throats to _this_? And how are you so accepting of this?"

"I'll admit it was a little hard to swallow at first, and there's a fair bit of arguing with myself in my extremely manly journal," Scorpius said as Rose rolled her eyes at the "manly journal" bit, "but when you were eating those macaroons, I realized that I was never happier than when I'm sitting next to you as you blather away. I could only blame the Firewhiskey for so long and now that you've informed me that I do, for a fact, like you, I'm more than convinced. Now that I've come to terms with the fact that I like you, I can go about pursuing you, but the pursuit shouldn't be to difficult."

"And why do you think that?" Rose asked with a bit of indignation in her voice.

"Because I'm positive you like me as well."

"Oh are you?"

"Yes, I am, and I can prove it."

"You can provide evidence? Show me," Rose stated.

Scorpius swooped her into an empty room and promptly kissed her. Rose, after the initial shock, began kissing back just as eagerly when he immediately stopped with a triumphant grin. "That was my first piece of evidence. I kissed you and you kissed back. Want me to provide you with a second piece of evidence?" Rose nodded and he swooped in for another kiss.

"A third piece of evidence?"

Rose nodded.

"A fourth?"

Rose nodded.

"A fifth?"

"Just shut up and concentrate on the kissing," she said as she turned his head down towards hers.

"Rose?" Scorpius said midst kiss a few minutes later.

"Yes, I need more evidence," she said as she began kissing him again.

He chuckled into her and said, "No not that, I told Darius earlier today that I'd meet up with him and the gang at The Black Cat for drinks."

She stopped trying to kiss him and leaned back- well as far back as she could with his arms wrapped around her. "Must we?"

"We must."

"Can't we just keep on doing this?" she asked and made her point by nibbling at his neck.

"Mmm…" he hesitated and said, "as much as I'm enjoying this, Darius told me he wanted to have a stiff drink with me ages ago. Apparently your uncle and aunt have been a bit intimidating."

Rose stopped nibbling to laugh at that, "Yeah, they like having their fun when they can." It was Scorpius' turn to nibble at her while she thought and said, "Well then, we'll have to go, won't we? I'm positive Al is helping his parents torture Darius and he'll need a stern talking to by none other than me."

"But after we comfort Darius and lecture Al?" Scorpius let the question hang in the air.

"Yes?" Rose asked, urging him to finish the question.

"After we do all that, I can continue providing you with evidence?" finished Scorpius.

Rose smiled with pure joy. "I'd like that," she said and the two of them apparated to The Lucky Cat.

The Lucky Cat 10:00pm

By the time Rose and Scorpius managed to get into The Lucky Cat after some minor distractions in the alley, the rest of the gang had had a couple of Firewhiskies in them and were in a healthy (if loud) discussion.

"I'm not saying that all Veelas have been around the block," said Lily hotly. Judging by the pink cheeks and the empty glasse, the group had been discussing this topic for a while.

"But you're implying it!" exclaimed Al, "and we have a quarter Veela cousin! What do you think Victoire would say?"

"Victoire would agree with me! She's the one that told me that most Veelas are pretty slutty."

"So what you're telling me is that Ella, aka my one true love and half Veela, is a slut?"

"No. What I'm saying is that _you_ probably aren't _her_ one true love. I'm saying that she's probably had many 'one true loves.'"

"Darius what do you think? Haven't you gone out with a part Veela before? Or was she 100% Veela?" Al turned to his friend for support.

"Yes Darius, do tell us. You dated a Veela?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow, daring him to talk.

It was at Darius' frightened expression that Scorpius and Rose decided to intervene.

"Okay you two, I thought we were supposed to be comforting Darius due to all the death threats he's been receiving," said Scorpius as he sat down.

Rose took the opposite seat and said, "Yeah you two, stop harassing Darius."

The minute Lily saw Rose sit down, she quickly took all of her attention off of Darius and focused it on her. "Oh hi there Rose. Let's go to the bathroom. Don't you need to go use the restroom?"

"No, not in particular. Can't you just go yourself?"

"No Rose. I need to go with you. Won't you just come with me?" at the words 'come with me,' Lily stood up and forcibly dragged her cousin towards the bathroom.

"So what happened?" demanded Lily. For such a petite frame, she could command quite the amount of fear.

"Er, nothing in particular." Rose tried to look anywhere but into the eyes of her cousin.

"Well something must have happened. You two have these idiotic expressions of love on your face and I would know. I still see it on my face whenever I look in the mirror when I'm around Darius."

"What? Love!" Rose sputtered, "Lily, you obviously don't know what you're talking about. I don't need to use the restroom anyways so I'll be heading out now." Rose shoved her way past Lily and sprinted towards the booth where she heard the conversation about Veelas still going on.

"What I'm saying is that I wasn't charmed by her Veela-ness. She's truly, bluely my one true love and I know she feels the same way," Al attempted to explain.

"And the reason why she hasn't owled you back yet?" asked Scorpius.

"Well it's obvious she's frightened by the incredible love she feels for me. I mean, if I feel so strongly about her, I know she must feel the same way," rationed Al.

"And that time yesterday I saw her being pretty damn intimate with another guy at the dessert shop?" ventured Darius.

"Obviously a relative or something. Veelas are known for being quite affectionate towards their family members," Al waved Darius' comment off. Scorpius and Darius both rolled their eyes at Al's stubbornness and leaned back for another sip of their Firewhiskeys.

Lily came back from the bathroom and after exchanging a few furious glances with Rose and suspicious ones with Scorpius, she gave up and dove into the conversation, pestering her boyfriend for more information about his ex Veela girlfriend.

By their fourth Firewhiskey, the gang was happily talking about the "good old days" of Hogwarts and the conversation meandered from the pranks of Fred and James to that one epic showdown between James and some Hufflepuff. While they discussed the explosive fight, Scorpius slowly raised his foot off the ground and lightly rested it on Rose's. She looked up at him quickly and he gave the slightest, imperceptible smirk.

"I have an early surgery tomorrow so I'll have to head out now. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she said brightly as she exited the establishment.

Scorpius stood up not a second later and said, "Yeah I have to interview that patient before his surgery so I have to get up pretty early as well. Bye you guys."

Lily and Darius shared knowing looks as innocent Al just waved good-bye to Scorpius and Rose.

Scorpius quickly grabbed Rose's hand as they left The Black Cat and they turned the corner to head somewhere a bit more secluded.

"What are you two doing?"

Rose yelped and quickly let go of Scorpius' hand, "Hi Hugo! What are you doing here?"

"You were always pestering me to get out of the lab so I went on this blind date a friend at the lab arranged for me. She went to the bathroom and didn't come back for a while so I just left." Hugo didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that he had just been ditched by his date.

"Wait what? How long did you wait for this girl to come out of the bathroom?" demanded Rose.

Hugo thought about it for a while and answered, "Long enough to finish my dinner, so maybe 15 minutes?"

Rose's face was beginning to redden, "So what you're telling me is that some stupid girl ditched my little brother mid-date?"

Scorpius took a humongous side step to get away from the rage that was boiling up in Rose.

"Do I know this girl? What's her name? Where does she work? Did she go to Hogwarts? Does she know who you ARE? DOES SHE KNOW WHO I AM?"

"I don't really remember her name. Amy? Alice? Anna?" Hugo looked at the anger that was blooming on Rose's face and pleaded, "Rose please don't get angry on my behalf- if anything I'm glad she left. She obviously wasn't enjoying my explanation on the delicate process it takes to figure out the different effects the phases of the moon have on various healing potions."

Rose's anger went away as quickly as it arose and she let out a groan as she dropped her head, "Please don't tell me you went into a detailed analysis about your work." She quickly snapped her head back up and said, "Hugo, did you conjure up graphs? Don't tell me you did the graph thing again."

Hugo smiled sheepishly, "Well it seemed like she wasn't really understanding what I was saying so I thought if I made a couple of charts with the rice on our plates…"

"HUGO! How many times have I told you not to do that? Girls don't like that." She turned to Scorpius, "Come on back me up here, tell him girls don't like that."

"Er… yeah, Hugo. Girls don't like that," he mumbled.

"Wait, what are you two doing together?" asked Hugo, suddenly realizing that the two were roaming the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Oh us?" asked Rose stalling for time, "Er, you know…" she trailed off staring at Scorpius desperately.

"We ran into each other the same time we ran into you," said Scorpius, saving Rose.

"Yes, that's exactly it," said Rose.

"Then would you two mind hanging out with me tonight? I did just get ditched by my date…" said Hugo playing the pity card. "I was thinking The Black Cat. I always hear you, Lil and Al raving about it."

"NO!" said Scorpius and Rose together.

Rose tried to cover for their outburst, "I mean… No… because…If I'm hanging out with my little brother, I want to treat him to the best, not something grungy like The Black Cat. There's a really delicious dessert place over there," she said steering her brother away from the bar, "Let's go there!"

* * *

><p>Scorpius' Journal to Ensure He Practices Writing Daily to Better Himself as a Journalist<p>

12:02am

A lot of shit went down today. My mind is all jumbled up so here, I'll make a list of the day's events and score it.

Analysis of today:

Ate lunch with Rose Weasley: +1

Kissed Rose Weasley: +1

She kissed back: +1

She stopped the kiss: -1

She straddled me and kissed me again: +1

She left for a meeting: -1

She told me to owl her: +1

She visited me at my office: +1

We ate dessert together: +1

I figured out I liked her: +1

I accepted the fact that I liked her: +1

I told her I thought I liked her: +1

She ignored that statement: -1

She told me that I liked her: +1

I told her she liked me: +1

We kissed: +1

Again: +1

And again: +1

And again: +1

And again: +1

We had to go to drinks with the gang. Stopped kissing: -1

We left to go kiss some more: +1

Ran into her brother. Kissing plans demolished: -1

Hung out with brother instead of kissing: -1

Held hands under the table the entire time we ate dessert with her brother: +10

Evaluation: Excellent, excellent day.

I can't believe I've been such an idiot this entire time. I can't believe it took me until now to realize that I've been in love with Rose Weasley. To be honest, I'd always been keeping tabs on her, since that day on Platform 9 and three quarters when father told me to crush her under my wee little pinky.

If I'm going to be honest with myself, I'll have to admit that I've always respected her brilliance. As cheesy as it sounds, maybe my heart realized first what my brain couldn't grasp. I mean, I haven't had a serious relationship since Hogwarts and I'm not being vain here when I say that it's not 'cause there's no demand for Scorpius Malfoy. If I wanted a girlfriend, I could have easily gone out and had one in a second. I could have a girlfriend who would adore my every being and listen with rapt attention at every word I spoke.

Alas, that isn't what I want. Who I do want is Rose Weasley. Spiteful, mischievous Rose Weasley who laughs at what I say far too much (and not the 'let's laugh together' sort of laughter, more of the 'let me laugh at your stupidity' laughter). She's wicked smart and always talks back. She makes me feel like an idiot most times, but what can I say? I'm in… like.

* * *

><p>AN: Woohoo! I hope you guys liked it! These two lovebirds are getting closer and closer to admitting their feelings to each other. Please review and leave your thoughts!<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Oh my! I've hit 200 reviews! I'm going to take a quick break to dance around... Okay I'm back. I send lots of love to all my reviewers! Thanks a ton!

* * *

><p>Rose's Diary<p>

12:06am

Do I like Scorpius Malfoy? Seeing as how I jumped him today (multiple times!), I can't deny that I'm attracted to him… or maybe I'm just feeling in the mood for some Business. (Note how business is spelled with a capital 'b.')

He makes me feel… so wonderful. Sure, he's snarky and completely ridiculous sometimes, but I have to admit that he's got charm.

He's also gotten a fair bit kinder since our days at Hogwarts. Okay fine, if I'm being completely honest, he's been more subdued since our final year at school. He's still got his wicked streak, but it's not cruel… it's more playful.

I can't believe I'm gushing about him. STOP, ROSE! STOP!

Am I crazy? If I could use a Timeturner and go back to my third year self and tell her that I've been kissing Scorpius Malfoy, I'm sure she/me would throw up. But thinking about him now, my mouth just naturally curves up into a smile. I've never felt so happy thinking about someone, even when I swore up and down that I was in love. Wait. Did I just write the word "love?" Surely that wasn't my quill that just wrote those words. I'm not in love! I don't even know if I like the idiot!

I'm obviously overtired. I think I have a head cold and it's making me think in a funny manner. I need sleep.

* * *

><p>Scorpius' Journal to Ensure He Practices Writing Daily to Better Himself as a Journalist<p>

12:27am

Thinking about it again, I am SUCH AN IDIOT. I was bringing her lunch everyday at the hospital for weeks. Weeks! I can't believe I thought we were just friends. Seriously, I should be Avada'd.

* * *

><p>Rose,<p>

Don't think you're off the hook just because you managed to weasel your way out of my grasp last night. I want the FULL DETAILS. I want to know why the two of you slinked into the bar last night with those looks of pure, loving joy. I know something went down yesterday, and I NEED THE DETAILS.

Your favorite cousin,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

So have you found out yet?

D

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

I literally just saw you five seconds ago. I _just _sent her the owl. Have you sent yours yet?

Lily

* * *

><p>Scorpius,<p>

What happened last night? Did you finally kiss her? More?

I'm your best friend and I think I have the right to know.

Darius

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

I just sent it. No response yet on my end. What about you?

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

Seriously. I know we are both freaking out and all but it's humanly impossible for them to write us back seconds after we sent an owl. _Especially_ if they're writing a full, detailed, long response, which is what I totally expect.

Lily

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

I'm assuming you got a similar owl from Lily as the one that I got from Darius. What's our game plan here?

Scorpius Malfoy

Staff Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

Do you think we're pushing it if we write to them again? I mean, I'm pretty sure they've received our owls by now and I'm sure they're just ignoring them.

Darius

* * *

><p>Darius,<p>

You know what? I'm going to veer straight off the path that I'd usually take (pester Rose until I get and answer) and say that we give them space to work things out. I have a sneaking suspicion that even they haven't quite figured things out yet.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lils,<p>

Ever the smart one; I'm a lucky man. I shall follow your lead.

Darius

EVEN THOUGH IT'S KILLING ME. Did I mention that the not knowing is killing me? If I haven't, then I just want to let you know: It's killing me. Also, Percy is being a raging ass today, which means I probably won't make lunch today.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Did you get my last owl about the owls from Darius and Lily? If you didn't then I owled you earlier to ask you what our game plan was. If you did get my owl and you are just ignoring me then… stop ignoring me. Besides I think we should talk about what happened yesterday. Or something. Owl me back, Rose.

Scorpius Malfoy

Staff Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius' Journal to Ensure He Practices Writing Daily to Better Himself as a Journalist<p>

3:00pm

Okay, I know I might sound like a raving lunatic here, but everyone knows that imaginations work overtime when someone you like is involved.

Rose isn't answering my owls. I've begun thinking of the various reasons why she could be ignoring me.

1. There could have been some sort of magical medical emergency and she's been rushed into surgery, which is taking longer than usual because of this strange and new emergency. I mean, if this is the case then I should get to St. Mungo's right now so that I can write up an article on the emergency, because writing is my duty and my craft. If I happen to run into Rose while I'm there, so be it and I can tell her that I owled her and we can talk.

2. She could be really, really sick. So sick that she couldn't go into work today or maybe she's actually at work, but as a patient not a healer! Either way, she's probably too sick to answer her owls. If this is the case then I should go to her flat to check up on her. What if she's passed out on the floor and she can't get up?

3. There could have been a freak accident and St. Mungo's and everyone in it has disappeared. It's happened before, if I'm remembering my lessons from History of Magic correctly. If this is the case then as a journalist, I must go and investigate what's happening so I can properly inform the public.

4. Her owl could have had an accident, or even worse, be dead. Yes, Sir Paddington might be dead and she's probably in mourning for him, which would render her emotionally unable to write owls and physically unable to send them. If this is the case, I should get to wherever she is and help her plan the funeral. She's probably in no emotional state to plan a funeral and she'll probably need some help.

One thing I know for certain is that she's not _ignoring_ my owls, because I recall Rose being very energetic about the possibilities between me and her yesterday. That couldn't have all gone away in one night, right?

BAH. What do you know? You're just a silly piece of parchment bound in a silly little book.

3:30pm

I even got promoted today to "Staff Writer" and I can't even be happy about that because ROSE WON'T OWL ME BACK.

Has she relapsed? Does she think that the idea of her and me would be a bad idea? Doesn't she realize that we'd be amazing together?

3:45pm

It's time for big gestures and I know exactly which big gesture to make.

* * *

><p>Rose and Al's flat<p>

_BANG BANG BANG_. Scorpius pounded on the door. He had literally just apparated to Rose's flat, but he was already drenched from the pouring rain.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked as she opened the door a sliver. She began mumbling, "What are you doing here? Why are you soaked? What are you doing?"

Scorpius was rummaging around in his backpack as she asked her questions and finally thrust a small black book at her. "I know you're probably freaking out about what happened yesterday. Merlin knows I have and I've come to the conclusion that it's all in or all out and I choose to be all in. I'm not really sure anything I say can convince you of that fact that I am really serious about you and me and that I think it's a fantastic idea for the two of us to get together and fall in love unless it's laid out in black and white so I present you with this. Oh, by the way I'm not that much of an idiot that I would let just anyone read it. I've placed a charm on it so only you and I can access this thing. Say 'Black Cat' to access it. Okay so I'm going to go now, so you owl me when you're done with the thing. Bye. And don't laugh."

With that less than eloquent speech, Scorpius turned away and apparated back to his flat leaving Rose utterly confused, holding a little black notebook.

* * *

><p>Rose's Diary<p>

Scorpius just came over and rambled some great long speech about him or me freaking out about the idea of us…. I don't know. He thrust this book in my hand and lo and behold! It's his journal! Thank Merlin for the copy and paste charm or else my hand would die from writing.

Here's some of his first bit:

"_Oh, how dedicated I am to my craft of writing! Even with the new column I have to write, the research I have to do for said column, the three other pieces I need to finish writing and the copious amount of reading I have to do for my Ethics in Journalism class, I have still decided to start a journal logging my day to day activities to make sure I maintain my sharp wit and charming personality. "_

The Ethics of Journalism class… He stopped taking that a while ago! I can't believe that was how this all started up! And of course he's self possessed enough to think that he has a charming personality. Only Scorpius.

3 minutes later

Scorpius was actually pretty nice guy on the inside this entire time. He wrote that I was way too good for Randall and actually complimented me in his journal.

5 minutes later

I completely forgot about the fact that I wrote him that intro to healing guide for his birthday. It's nice to know he appreciated it… and the glitter.

4 minutes later

The wedding… the wedding was such a nice night. I can't believe he wrote that stuff about me in the pale pink dress!

3 minutes later

"_Held hands under the table the entire time we ate dessert with her brother: +10"_

Could he be more of a sap? I don't think it's humanly possible for him to be more of a sap. All along under that hard candy shell was a mushy gushy wad of sappiness.

1 minute later

Okay honestly speaking, I was a bit of an idiot too. I can't believe he'd been bringing me food for weeks and I thought we were just friends.

3 minutes later

How did it take this long for both of us to realize that we aren't just acquaintances or even friends?

* * *

><p>Staff Writer Scorpius Malfoy (Yeah, I noticed.),<p>

It was number two, you idiot.

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Don't tell me… you're explaining your bowel movements to me? Is this your response to my journal? An explanation of your bowel movements?

Scorpius Malfoy

Staff Writer

Daily Prophet

Thanks for noticing.

* * *

><p>Staff Writer Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

Ew, gross, no. I mean your weird journal entry, you dimwit. I was deathly ill and drank a potion that takes about six hours to properly kick in. I must have eaten something strange at that dessert place we took Hugo to last night.

I can't believe you thought I was explaining my bowel movements to you. Could you be more idiotic? I would think not, but I'm sure your idiocy knows no bounds and is bound to surprise me again.

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Oh. Okay. I'm going to assume you're fine now since you're owling back and you are a healer and all. So onto the more important subject…

Me. So what's your decision about me?

Scorpius Malfoy

Staff Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Staff Writer Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

Wow, thanks for caring about my health. Yes, I am doing fine now and I guess I'll stop writing about this stupid topic so I can move on to more pressing and important topics like… the weather.

Merlin it is still pouring out! I mean, when you came here earlier looking like a sad abandoned puppy I first realized that it was really raining out. Like really raining. Serious rain. Do you like the rain? Cause I have to be honest, I like rain. I really really like rain. I mean I used to not like rain so much, but then I got to know rain and the different aspects to rain and the more I learned about rain the more I like it. It's dawned on me that my like for rain runs pretty deep and I'm positive I'll be happy if it keeps on raining forever.

All my best,

Rose

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

The weather. Yes, what an all important topic.

So you like the rain, huh? Could it be that the rain is a metaphor for something…. Or someone? Like a certain blonde staff writer that just so dearly wants to see a certain redheaded healer?

Scorpius Malfoy

Staff Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

Possibly.

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Why'd you stop adding the "Staff Writer" to the beginning of my name? I was really liking it. And what's with the 'possibly'? I gave you my journal to read, the least you could do is be explicit about who or what you do or do not like.

Scorpius Malfoy

Staff Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Staff Writer Scorpius Malfoy,<p>

I, Rose Weasley, confess to liking Staff Writer Scorpius Malfoy.

Happy?

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley,<p>

Very.

Scorpius Malfoy

Staff Writer

Daily Prophet

* * *

><p>Staff Writer,<p>

So when are you getting over here?

Rose

* * *

><p>AN: I think Rose is expecting some Business with a capital 'b'! Okay so now they are seriously seriously together. Yay!<p>

I was considering ending the fic in the next chapter, but my reviewers have been asking if I'll do a chapter with Ron+Hermione and Draco+Astoria reactions. I wasn't planning on involving them in this fic (too many characters for me to juggle), but I think it's doable for me to at least write their reactions to the news.

Tons and tons of love to all my reviewers! I can't believe I have 200 reviews! AHHHHH!


	16. Reactions Version One

AN: I know it's been ages. Forgive me, I'll explain my long absence at the ending.

* * *

><p>The Reactions Version 1…<p>

Rose and Scorpius fidgeted nervously on the couch as the Weasleys took in their words.

"So what you're telling us is that you two decided that hiding your blossoming relationship was equal parts cliché and stupid so you two decided to come here and inform us that you two had the intention to start dating instead of hiding and eventually being discovered shagging like a pair of rabbits in a broom closet?"

"The broom closet bit just slipped out due to nerves. I'd really appreciate it if we could all just ignore that I said that," said Scorpius as he escalated his fidgeting to the point where his whole body was shaking.

"Funny, I don't want to ignore that little bit. In fact, I want to focus my attentions on that bit and the way you treat my daughter. I'm sure you can understand that I want my daughter to remain the innocent girl that she is and I _really _don't want to think that you'd dishonor my daughter by taking her in some _broom closet_," said Ron.

"Err… yes?" Scorpius had the feeling that he wasn't doing all to well in this investigation. He should have accepted Darius' offer to prep him for the interview and the boots to quiver in, but being the self assured person that he was, he rejected Darius' offer and chose to laugh at his face instead.

"Now dad, don't be silly. I'm not the innocent young girl that you make me out to be. For heaven's sakes, I'm 22!" She opened her mouth to argue some more, but stopped in her tracks the second she saw Draco and Astoria Malfoy make their way into the living room. Next to her, Scorpius immediately stopped fidgeting and went stock-still.

"What I'm more curious about," said Draco as he took a seat next to Ron Weasley, "is the fact that you two chose to come tell the Weasleys before you told us. Why is that?"

"Strategically, we thought that the Weasley residence would be a better place to start," answered Scorpius, without missing a beat.

"And why is that?" asked Astoria, eyebrow arched.

"We thought-"

Astoria interrupted her son. "Why don't we have Miss Weasley answer the question for us?"

"Er, we thought that my parents would put up the greater fight, plus if we won over my parents we would also win over the rest of the Weasley family. We figured take out the harder opponent first, then tackle the weaker—er, I meant you."

"Weaker? In all my life I've never heard the Malfoy family being described as weak," said Astoria as she looked to her husband.

"I think that's due to your influence Tori," said Hermione. "Ever since you married Malfoy, he's gotten a softer image in the press and I must say that the image quite matches his new personality."

"I do bring out the best in my husband," said Astoria.

"My father would think otherwise," muttered Draco.

"Your father is dead," said Ron.

"Thanks for pointing that out," replied Draco with maximum snark.

"Ronald! Tact!" admonished Hermione.

Scorpius and Rose just watched their parents ping-pong around, hoping with all their hearts that they'd just forget about the little issue sitting in front of them. Alas, Scorpius couldn't help but fidget and all four parents immediately turned their focus back on the young couple.

"I didn't know you four were friends," said Scorpius, trying to get the four off track again.

"We'll I wouldn't call us friends…" said Hermione.

"But you called Mrs. Malfoy, 'Tori,'" pointed out Rose in the hopes that the adults would bite and distract themselves again.

"Well I guess we have been communicating and seeing a lot of each other these days," conceded Hermione.

"It's really thanks to the two of you," said Astoria, pointing her focus back on the couple.

"Us?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, you two," said Draco.

"You two claim that you came to us first to inform us of your intention to date, but we know you two are lying," said Ron.

"That's preposterous. We decided to be grownups and come to our parents first instead of hiding our relationship and we want to be treated like adults. We don't feel that we even need your explicit permission to date, we're just informing you out of courtesy!" declared Rose. Her face went from triumphant to despair in less than a second when she realized that she had just told off her boyfriend's parents as well as her own. She quickly tried to remedy the statement by stammering a retraction of her previous statement, but the Malfoys weren't quick to let this go.

After all, the Weasleys and the Malfoys had worked together to ambush the young couple.

Astoria and Draco let Rose continue apologizing and retracting her bold statement and all four of the parents had a smug smile of utter win on their faces.

What the young couple had forgotten to ask in the confusion of everything was how exactly the four knew that the couple had begun dating a month earlier than they claimed they had.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Mrs. Astoria Malfoy,

My son has recently informed me that there is a high chance that my daughter is currently dating your son. I suggest a meeting to decide how we'll proceed.

Best,

Hermione Weasley

(-)

Mrs. Weasley,

I must say, this comes at quite a surprise to me. My son hasn't dated anyone in three years and he's reassured me that he'd inform me the minute he began dating someone. Are you quite sure that this information is accurate?

Tori

And please just call me Tori.

(-)

Tori,

My son told me this sensitive piece of information after I threatened him with a date with the daughter of a close friend of ours. I must admit to even myself that we parents do interfere far too much in the dating lives of our children.

Hermione

Please just call me Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley" makes me sound so old.

(-)

Hermione,

If we didn't interfere in our children's dating lives, what would we do for fun? Once they have children, they'll know. I suggest we meet with our husbands tonight to discuss what we should do about this.

Tori

(-)

Tori,

Should we meet you at the Manor or would you like to come to the Burrow? Also, I suggest we play evil mind games with the two. My close friends Harry and Ginny are having the greatest time scaring the living shit out of Darius Zabini and I long to experience the same joy they do. What do you think?

Hermione

(-)

Hermione,

Why don't you meet us at the Manor at 7pm? I'll prepare a great dinner for the four of us and plenty of wine. You know, the article about the psychological effects of the Great War was mocked when it first came out, but now I think it has some validity. We who were involved in the war do love our evil mind games far too much.

Tori

(-)

Tori,

I'm fairly confident that I would have grown to love playing evil mind games on my children even if I didn't go through the Great War. And as a Slytherin, you can't deny that you've always had a love for evil mind games.

I look forward to plotting with the two of you tonight.

Hermione

(-)

The four met up three times to plot their attack.

One of the ideas that was thrown around was the "The Malfoys Disapprove" idea, but Draco eventually admitted that he wouldn't be able to keep up the façade of cold, old-fashioned pureblood without bursting into giggles at some point. This admission from Draco was met with a look of horror from Ron and a strangled, "What _happened_ to you?" Astoria answered with a, "He met me," and she took a hold of her husband's arm. Even Ron, a man not completely in tune with other people's emotions, could see that Astoria's love had had a powerful effect on the former school bully.

Another idea that was thrown around was a "Rose Gauntlet" or some sort of games for Scorpius to go through. Although Ron was enthusiastic about the idea, it was eventually done away with as it would take far too much coordination and work to create a set of safe but frightening group of challenges for Scorpius.

Eventually, the four decided upon simplicity. They chose to meet the young couple as a group, thereby ensuring that one couldn't speak up without fear of insulting their lover's parents. By creating an environment where their children couldn't speak up, they hoped to dominate the conversation and instill a healthy dose of fear into the children.

* * *

><p>Back to the Present<p>

"So really what I'm trying to say is that we, your children, value our parents' opinions highly and encourage you to offer suggestions and tips."

"If you're going to be dating our son, you'll have to come to the Manor once a week for lessons on high society."

"Mum, that's preposterous. Rose is a modern witch and she had a very important job as a healer that she can't just leave willy nilly to learn about 'high society.'"

"Rose, is that your opinion?" asked Astoria.

"Of course not Mrs. Malfoy. I'd adore the chance to go to the Manor once a week and learn from the best."

"See, she's happy," Astoria said to her son.

"Happy, my arse," mumbled Scorpius. Rose fiercely jabbed him in the ribs while shooting the fakest of smiles to his mother.

"And Scorpius, you'll have to join us at the Weasley dinners held once every two weeks," said Hermione.

"Gladly, Mrs. Weasley."

"You'll also have to join the boys and I in our weekly Quidditch matches."

"Dad, I don't think that's really necessary-"

"Extremely necessary, my dear. You can tell a lot about a man from the way he plays."

Everyone in the room took this chance to roll their eyes with the exception of Ron who took Quidditch very seriously and Scorpius who was the focus of Ron's brutal gaze.

After the three couples got through the initial haggling of who would be spending how much time with who, they found that they got along splendidly. Sure, there was still a little antagonism between Ron and Draco, but their better halves more than made up for any lingering tension.

Scorpius ambled into the Weasley cellars to pick another bottle of wine when he turned around for the shock of his young life. There in front of him stood war hero Ron Weasley, aka his girlfriend's father with a wand pointed straight at his forehead.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," said Ron. "I've come down here to have a little talk, man to boy."

"Er… okay," peeped out Scorpius, silently regretting that fact that he decided to leave his wand upstairs.

"Now even I have to admit that your father has turned over a new leaf, but I want to make sure that you aren't the slimy miscreant that your father was back when he was younger. Your parents insist that you haven't been with anyone in three years and that they've always had a sneaking suspicion that you were interested in my daughter, but if you're planning on using my daughter for some hokey and then abandoning her, I'm here to remind you that you're dealing with the daughter of a war hero. If your intentions are anything less than pure, you better leave as fast as you can."

"My intentions are pure as gold. Pure as water from the underground crystalline reservoirs. Pure as the Virgin Mary. Pure as-"

"Okay boy. I'm going to do something stupid here and believe you without slipping you some truth serum."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now bring that bottle upstairs and if you even breathe a word of this exchange to anyone, you can be sure I'll make you regret it for the extent of your short life."

"Yes, sir."

Scorpius quickly scampered back up the stairs, glad that he had escaped the encounter unscathed and took a minute to compose himself before going back into the happy, slightly intoxicated room.

As he observed from the doorway, he couldn't help but smile at the picturesque scene that laid in front of him. Rose was animatedly telling a story to his parents and her mother. His parents were genuinely laughing and he could tell that they were already falling in love with the idea of having her as a future daughter in law. Ron came into the room from the other side and all that was left to complete the picture perfect family was Scorpius and the bottle of wine in his hand.

The way they had planned to tell their parents didn't exactly work out the way they wanted it to, but he couldn't complain. Sure, it was bloody frightening to have Mr. Weasley corner him with a wand, but even that fear was worth being with Rose and bringing their two houses together. He walked into the room with a grand smile on his face that was neither fake nor magically induced and quickly joined in to tell the story of how they'd gotten together. When the parents took a moment to explain how they had known about the young couple, Rose and Scorpius took the chance to inch their fingers across the sofa and hold hands. The way the two looked at each other didn't escape the older couples and they looked forward to many more nights spent in a similar manner.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay this is a fairly long note so brace yourselves. If you're interested in what's going to happen to this story or my future stories, please read below. If you don't care one way or the other, go ahead and ignore.<p>

1. Reactions **Version 1**: So you know how the parents proposed two ideas on how to deal with Scorpius and Rose? The "The Malfoys are going to pretend that the ancient house of Malfoy does not approve" and the Rose Gauntlet? That was how I initially planned on doing the reactions. I chose to go with the more low-key family dinner to get the chance to put the Malfoys and the Weasleys in the same building and end on a cute note. I have pages and pages written of the other version and if enough people want it, I can publish that version in the next update. Warning: the Rose Gauntlet is _bat shit_ crazy and involves a majority of the Weasley family that we haven't seen so far. **  
><strong>

2. **Epilogue?**: I only chose to write a reactions chapter after a few reviewers asked for it. I had initially planned on only ending it after the epilogue (which is already written), and it took me ages to squeeze out a reactions chapter. I wanted to publish the epilogue first, but it didn't make sense to publish the epilogue (which takes place two years later) before I publish the reactions chapter. So, my dear readers and reviewers, I have a epilogue chapter just waiting to be published.

3. Writer block. Writing this was painful. I'm a new writer, so I've never really experienced writers block before and the way I handled this writer's block was by tacking other ideas I had bouncing around my head. I had two main ideas and have nearly finished one which is a one-shot (or two-shot... it's pretty damn long). The other one is another multi-chapter and I feel like I'm a good third of the way through. I'll explain the plots below and maybe you guys can help me choose what to publish next!

3a. Professors. (one-shot, tentative title, romantic comedy) Rose Weasley, the Charms professor should have known that this year would be bad when the Headmistress announced the appointment of Scorpius Malfoy as the new Transfiguration professor. Scorpius is beyond excited to be stuck in a dank castle with his darling Rose for a whole year. Things are stolen, Weasley products are used, students are induced to take one side or the other, the headmistress claims that the two remind her of a famous couple of long ago and to top it off, Scorpius insists that he and Rose have been on dates (yes, plural) in the past. The end result of all this madness? The complete destruction of any attempt on Rose's part to be _the_ next terrifying professor at Hogwarts.

3b. The Un-Knight (multi-chapter, tentative title, romantic mystery and action-adventure) Scorpius Malfoy was going along his merry way training to become an Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries when he came upon one Rose Weasley slumped over on the lobby floor. Calculating Rose Weasley reluctantly contracts his help and he quickly becomes involved in uncovering the workings behind an ancient curse on the royal Tudor family while trying to figure out the mystery that is Rose Weasley. As they work together to pull off heists and uncover hidden secrets, he sees just how manipulative Rose can be and simultaneously develops deeper feelings and suspicion for the most intelligent of the Weasley brood.

4. Cast your votes for what I should publish next (if you care) and also let me know if you'd like to see Reactions Version 2 or if you'd just like to see the epilogue. If you've read the entire note (a great big thank you if you did) then you'll see that I have been productive in my long absence from Hot Off the Press! I've loved the ride and now that it's coming to a close, I hope that you'll join me in my next story! I look forward to hearing your responses!

**TL;DR: I've written loads of other stuff in my absence. Your review can help me pick what's next.**


	17. Epilogue

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>2 Years Later<p>

Rose Weasley

…

Rose Weasley where are you?

…

Stop ignoring me. WHERE ARE YOU?

…

Hmm… I have a sudden urge to talk to that gossiper Nurse Jaime over there and tell her about the _interesting _shapes you were able to make with your body last night in bed.

…

Don't you dare. I'm in my office, you dunce.

…

The Office of Rose Weasley, Assistant Head of Lycanthropy Department and Coordinator of Press Relations

"Why'd you call me a dunce?" Scorpius asked with a bit of mock hurt as he shoved through the doorway with two takeout bags from Le Bon Mot.

"Because the first place you should check is my office, you dunce," Rose said as she smiled.

"Well it happens that more often than not, I'll come to your office only to find that you are nowhere to be found inside it. And it hurts when you insult me with a smile on your face. I feel hurt. Hurt, Rose. I feel hurt." Scorpius frowned in an exaggerated manner and put down the food.

"Oh, is this from that new place in the French Quarter?"

"Yeah, Al told me that the chef was a good friend of his so I thought we should check it out. They don't usually do takeout but they did us a favor for Al."

"It's nice having family in high places," Rose said brightly as she opened one of the boxes to find some sort of fish drowned in a buttery lemony sauce. "You're going to the new district opening, right? It's supposed to be mainly shops and a few cafes here and there."

"Of course I'm going. Al promised that I could be one of the people who cuts the ribbon. After all, I am a very important man with me being the Editor of the Health Section and all."

"You're really going to have to stop inserting that into every conversation. You've been the editor for a full week now and you still can't stop proclaiming it to the world. And that's the only reason why you're going? Not to support a friend, but to cut a stupid ribbon?"

"You only call it stupid since Al won't let you cut the ribbon," Scorpius said with an evil smile on his face.

Rose mumbled, "You'd think that family would be first, but no, Al lets his pal Scorpius cut the damn ribbon and claims that there isn't enough space for me in the ceremony. I'm going to grind up the two of them into itty bitty parts and mash them into a hamburger and grill it and feed it to-"

"Rose," Scorpius said suddenly interrupting her dreams of revenge, "is that the dress?" He was pointing his fork at the beautiful white wedding dress hanging in the corner of Rose's office.

"Yeah it is," she said as she put down her fork. She stood up and reached for the beautiful white concoction of silk and pearls and put it in front of her. "What do you think?" she asked as she struck a pose.

"Speaking as a straight man, I say it's one hundred percent gorgeous. I'm guessing that Lily made it herself?"

Rose fingered the gown gently and replied softly, "Mmhmm. She didn't trust anyone else to do the sewing so she did it all herself. It took her four months to finish it." She waved the gown around and it glimmered in the light.

"Well she's going to look great in it. What's it doing with you?" he asked.

"She wanted me to put some charms on the gown. Warming charms, anti-bacterial charms, and about twenty more." Rose sighed, "It's taken me the better part of the day and I'm way too behind on my work, hence why I didn't want you coming in and distracting me."

"Wow she's not taking an chances, is she?"

"Nope. The wedding's only a week away. She's running mad with all the preparations and even though Darius is being a complete sweetheart about her crazy person antics, I'm pretty sure he can't wait till the wedding is over- am I right?"

"Completely," Scorpius agreed as he took a huge bite of salad, "but not because he can't handle crazy Lily. I think he's genuinely looking forward to declaring his love for Lily to the wizarding public and being married."

"What a sap," Rose said with a shake of her head.

"Remember his proposal?" asked Scorpius.

"Pink sparklers hanging in midair in the shape of hearts? Too much, Darius, too much," said Rose.

Scorpius reminded her, "And that's after the bouquet of lilies in the shape of a heart and the heart shaped confetti that rained down. Oh, and don't forget that cheesy speech of his."

Scorpius and Rose cackled like pair of hyenas at the memory. The conversation took a natural turn to the sappiness of most couples and how the two of them were a much better couple than any other couple in the history of the universe, but probably not the most modest. The small silver ring on Rose's ring finger seemed to shine a bit brighter with every peal of laughter that she made.

* * *

><p>Lily's shop.<p>

"Stop moving or I'm seriously going to stab a pin in your eye," Lily muttered through the seven pins she was holding in her mouth as she made last minute alterations to Darius' tux.

Darius stood as still as a statue as he said, "So did Rose tell you anything?"

Lily spat out the pins. "No, she remains frustratingly quiet on that subject. Scorpius?"

"He also remains frustratingly quiet on that subject. I asked Al and he said he has no idea how it happened either."

"It's insane. I don't even know if I noticed it right away or if that ring has been on her finger for months and we've just been too wrapped up in this wedding business to notice- I said stop squirming!"

"Ah! Ow! You've pricked me!" shouted Darius. "Remind me again why I'm marrying you?"

"Because I'm utterly amazing and you would be lost without me," she said without a hint of sarcasm. "Anyways, we've got to figure out how and when exactly it happened. I don't understand how the two of them could have gotten engaged without me knowing."

"Well don't take it out on me with pin pricks!"

"They're completely accidental, honey!"

"Pfff, I have a hard time believing that. I know you're stressed and I think you're taking out that stress on my poor little body with your evil pin pricks!"

Lily exaggeratedly posed as if she were thinking and said, "How about this then, every time I accidentally prick you, I'll give you five kisses?"

Darius immediately perked up at this and replied; "I think I just felt a prick right now!"

"Oh yeah, you just felt a prick? Where?"

"Right here on my arm. Now give me my kisses!"

"Funny that you felt a prick on your arm when the pins are all on the floor right now." Lily arched an eyebrow. "Lying already to the wife I see."

Darius smiled sheepishly and Lily, unable to resist, gave him a quick kiss.

Well, it was supposed to be a quick kiss. The two were lying on the ground recovering from their unplanned activities when there was a knock on the door.

"Lily? Lily, are you in there? It's your mum!"

"And your father!"

"Yes, and your father. Are you in there, sweetheart?"

Darius' eyes opened wider than humanly possible as he processed what exactly was going on. The Potters, aka the saviors of the wizarding world, who had enough power in their little pinkies to demolish said world were right outside the door. He and Lily were in no state to be called upon and by his estimations it would take at least three minutes to put themselves right again. Darius would have to face the facts; he wasn't going to be marrying Lily in a few days for he was certainly going to die in the next few seconds.

Lily, on the other hand, jumped up immediately and began to put herself, her fiancé and the room in order. She quickly barked that she was "Coming!" and in one minute flat, she had Darius standing in the position he was in earlier, with seven needles poking out of his clothes. She draped the measuring tape over her neck to complete her outfit and went out to greet her parents.

"Mum! Dad! This is a surprise!"

* * *

><p>The Lucky Cat<p>

"You guys know that there are like seven new bars in Diagon Alley, right?" said Al as he dropped into his regular booth. "And you know that I'm doing all these initiatives to make sure that the new businesses are going to thrive, right? And as my friends, you guys are supposed to support me supporting the new businesses."

"But we like it here, Al!" said Rose as petulantly as she could.

"Yeah, Al. Go tell other people to go to the new bars. We like it here." Lily rubbed her butt into the bench to emphasize her point.

"You'd think that my relatives would be supportive of me," he sighed.

"Where's Ella?" asked Scorpius. Ella was Al's on again, off again part Veela girlfriend. They broke up and got back together about ten times a year, no exaggeration.

"We broke up." The entire table groaned, as Al protested, "No, it's really real this time No matter what we aren't going to get back together!"

"Who had two weeks three days?" asked Darius as he pulled out the betting slip.

"It honestly hurts that you guys have been betting on my relationship with Ella. This is why I need normal friends that are actually nice and would actually support me."

"Bah!" scoffed Scorpius. "You'd tire of these "normal friends" within minutes. It's much better fun to be friends with sarcastic assholes like us." He smiled his most sincere smile, which wound up looking like his sarcastic smile at half wattage. He turned immediately to Darius as he said, "And as for the time it'll take for them to get back together, I officially place three galleons on three weeks four days." Everyone at the table immediately began groaning. Al, in utter embarrassment at the way his friends were behaving and the others because they had wanted to have first bet.

"You all are going to love me, so start heaping on the compliments now," said Darius.

"You didn't," said Scorpius.

"There's no way!" said Al

"Even my father told us he wasn't certain if he could," said Rose.

"My dad told me he could, but only for himself," said Lily.

"You didn't," repeated Scorpius.

"Oh, but yes I did. And you can tell your fathers that _this _is why I am better than them. Wait no no no no no. Never tell that to your parents. Never." Darius took out six tiny laptops from his bag and enlarged them. "These are the newest set of magic compatible electronics, or wiz-tech. They're called, 'laptops.'"

"What a bizarre name," said Scorpius as he picked one up.

"So I'm guessing you're enjoying your newest position in the Department of Innovation."

"Well yes I am. When I took the proposal to bring laptops to the Ministry I never dreamed that they'd let me spearhead the project, let alone start an entirely new department of the Ministry for R&D. I was just sick and tired of scratching out Percy's stupid reports over and over again."

"To Darius!" they all cried.

"The man who got us free laptopy things!" cried Scorpius.

"My future husband!" said Lily

They all cheered and downed their drinks.

* * *

><p>Dear <span>Hugo Weasley<span>,

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Darius Zabini + Lily Luna Potter

August 25, Saturday

Le Rêve Pavilion

2:00pm

P.S. Hugo, if you bring a potion as a date, I will twist your head off your puny little body with my bare hands. Lysander's little sister is going to be there. Dress nicely

* * *

><p>The Wedding<p>

"Oh Lily you really look so beautiful!" Rose had squealed this at least 47 times before, but Lily didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Thanks for all the charms Rose. It's so warm and I feel good all over."

"You have a glow!" Rose had said this line about 23 times, but again, Lily didn't mind one bit.

"Thanks Rose."

(-)

"You nervous, mate?" asked Al

"Not in the least."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Scorpius, leave. I need to have a final discussion with my soon to be brother in law."

Scorpius shot a wry smile at Darius before closing the door and making his way over to Rose.

"Darius, you're my mate."

"Yes, you are."

"But Lily's my sister and you know what that means?"

"I'm fairly certain I know what that means, but I feel like you're going to tell me either way so go ahead."

"It means that if you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Yes, Al. Okay. Thanks for the pep talk."

(-)

"Rose."

"AUGH! Hugo! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on people. You two should really be more careful when you guys are canoodling. Anyone could have walked by this little alcove and seen you."

Rose and Scorpius stepped into the main corridor and brushed down their clothes.

"So Hugo, did you bring a date?" asked Scorpius.

"I was going to bring my potion, Burt 4.6, to show him off to people, but Lily specifically told me not to. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you had seen Lemon around."

"Don't call her that! Her name is Lenora Scamander and she's our close family friend."

"Fine, have you seen Lenora around?"

"Yeah I actually saw her a couple of minutes ago… she was looking for you."

"Hugo, mate, you know that there's absolutely no way that you're going to avoid her this entire wedding, right?"

"Yes, logically I know that to be correct, but can you blame me for wanting to hold off the inevitable for as long as possible?"

"He's got a point there," Scorpius said turning to his fiancée, "Let the poor boy avoid his stalker for as long as he can."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Lenora is perhaps the only girl in the world that actually enjoys listening to your little potions lectures and you spend your entire life running away from her. Okay, Hugo. Do whatever stupid thing you want. Just don't come crying to me when Lenora finally meets another guy and you realize that she's the only one for you."

"That's never going to happen," said Hugo.

"We'll see," said Rose with a twinkle in her eye.

(-)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

The entire audience gave a great big cheer! Sparklers, ribbons and confetti were streaming out of everyone's wands and great big tears could be found on Ginny Potter's face.

Besides the minor struggle in the beginning of the ceremony where Harry had a hard time giving Lily's hand to Darius, the wedding had gone smoothly.

At the reception, Rose caught the bouquet, which caused people to realize that there was already a silver ring on Rose's finger. In the midst of all the commotion over Rose and Scorpius' engagement, Lily and Darius managed to sneak away for their honeymoon.

By the end of the ceremony, Scorpius had received dozens of hearty slaps on the back welcoming him to the family and Rose had been subjected to even more hugs. The two didn't mind though, for through all the slaps and hugs, they were holding hands under the table, just as they had two years ago when they first went on a date.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, Scorpius and Rose might think that they're not sappy, but they're pretty darn sappy sometimes. Teehee. Anyways, I hope this epilogue answered any questions you had about the future.<p>

Explanations: Rose and Scorpius have risen in their respective fields. Al's goal of expanding Diagon is going splendidly. Lily's shop is a shop and you can assume that it's doing quite well. Darius was the only one who changed positions. I decided to do that because I felt like Darius' dream of someday being an Unspeakable was a childhood dream. Right now, he's very happy in his position and maybe one day he'll decide to transfer to the Department of Mysteries but for now he's more than happy where he's at.

Update on this story and others:

1. I will be publishing Reactions Version 2 for those of you that wanted to read it.

2. Due to popular request, I shall be expanding my super long one-shot, Professors, into a short multi chapter. I've published the intro! Let me know what you think...

3. I am still planning on publishing The Un-Knight, but I'm unsure of how well I can keep up with two stories.

Let me know what you thought of the epilogue!


End file.
